Shadows of the Past (Part1)
by Margaret1234
Summary: Horatio takes two weeks maternity leave to be with Aileen and Hannah. Calleigh visits one day while Tommy is at his friends. When Horatio picks him up later he is worried about his sons silence on the way home. When he finally gets Tommy to talk, what he tells Horatio will affect him, his team and family in one way or another over a period of time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N...This is a sequel to my story Moving On...and commences the day after Aileen has arrived home from hospital with Hannah.

Shadows of the Past ( Part 1)

Chapter 1

Friday morning, June 7th 2013, and following breakfast, Alexx first checking that it would be okay with her husband Henry, offered to stay until Sunday morning. Horatio and Aileen gratefully accepted her offer, and in the circumstances, Aileen suggested the folding guest bed Alexx had been sleeping on in the dining room for the last three nights, should now be moved to the nursery. Hannah would not be sleeping in there for a while, and it would give Alexx more privacy.

While moving the bed, Horatio was thinking how good it had been to have Alexx around for the last three days, and welcomed her offer to stay longer, giving Aileen and Hannah a little more time to settle down with help on hand, although he had noticed Aileen was getting into her stride fast. She was such an organised person; a natural mother, and she had done this all before, but she had only just come home, and pretty quick as well, and he did not want her overdoing things. Getting into a routine with Hannah while Alexx was still around would make life easier for her. Alexx was a gem.

Meanwhile – Aileen was resting in the lounge and also having thoughts about Alexx. She was happy Alexx was staying another two days as both a friend, and as a helping hand. Alexx had been simply wonderful in caring for Tommy and Horatio while she had been in hospital. In her mind the extra two days she was staying would also give Horatio a chance to ease up a bit. The last few days had been hectic for him, and she knew he had not had much sleep when she was in hospital. He had not slept well last night either, and she wanted him to have a chance to relax.

Hannah had disturbed them twice during the night. Her crib which was on wheels was going to be moved into their bedroom at night until they decided the time was right to put her to bed in her cot in the nursery, which would not be for a few weeks yet. They were considering bringing her cot into their room though, so that she had a change from sleeping in her crib.

The first time she woke was for a feed, and as Horatio loved watching their daughter feeding, he had lain propped up on his left elbow watching her with such loving tenderness in his eyes. The second time Hannah was just restless, and before she had a chance to see to her, he had quickly risen from the bed to pick her up, but she soon went back to sleep cradled in his arms.

She would have got up to tend to her, but it was extremely early days, and he was understandably on edge the minute he heard her whimper. This was a completely new experience for him, and he was extremely sensitive to her needs. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind that their daughter already knew in whose arms she felt safe.

However, she would try to ensure Horatio, who was a natural light sleeper, would not have to get up too often for their daughter, and she hoped he would settle down and relax soon. It was important for him to have his sleep, he needed to be able to stay alert in his job, and she so wanted him to be safe from the dangers he might encounter during his working days. She understood he would never shirk meeting danger head on, and it scared her at times, but she tried never to show her fear to him; that was the last thing he needed.

He was going to be at home for the next two weeks, and she was really looking forward to him spending time with them. When he returned to work, their daily routines should all be working well, and they both appreciated the support he was getting from his colleagues in recognising his need to take some leave right now.

He was going to drive Tommy back and forth to school which would be a big help. Normally, the summer term would have been over at the end of the first week in June, but this year, for one reason or another, it had been extended to finishing on Wednesday, June, the twentieth.

Her thoughts were broken when Horatio wandered in through the open patio doors saying. "Come outside Sweetheart, it's a beautiful morning, and Alexx has just made us a cup of coffee. Tommy is out there as well."

Aileen pulled Hannah's crib up to the open doors so that she would get some fresh air, and looking at her daughter as she did so, she had a sudden surge of longing for her own mother to be alive to meet her granddaughter.

Horatio stepped back outside and she followed him with a sad look on her face, which Horatio noticed and instantly concerned asked, "What's the matter Aileen?"

"I was just thinking about my mother. She would have loved to see her granddaughter, as yours would have Horatio."

Horatio, leading her over to sit with him on a lounger said, "Look up at the sky - we introduced her to them last night right here on the patio. They know she is here and I bet they are both looking down on her right now, and loving what they see."

"Horatio you say the sweetest things."

Alexx looking on thought Horatio had handled that well. Aileen had looked close to tears, but she was smiling now. Some postnatal tears were to be expected, but Aileen had managed to keep them at bay.

The rest of the day passed quickly - Hannah being the centre of attention for most of the day for one reason or another.

They had just finished dinner in the evening, which Alexx had prepared for them, when Horatio's cell phone rang. Picking up the call - he smiled.

"Sharon."

"I know this is a bit of a cheek Horatio, but you know me," Sharon responded, laughing. "I so want to see your baby daughter, and I was wondering - well we are wondering if we book into a hotel arriving Monday week for a few days, could John and I drop in and see you all? Or, do you think it would be too early for Aileen to cope with?" Then rushing on without taking a breath, "I know Maeve is keen to see you all as well, but if this is okay with you she will fly down with Michael later on?"

Horatio chuckled. "Slow down Sharon. I am sure Aileen would be delighted to see you all as I would. She is doing very well; looking radiant, and so is our beautiful daughter, I might add."

"I am on maternity vacation for the next two weeks, as it happens, so it would be good timing as I can help out here and there. Let me just check with Aileen though, she is in the kitchen with Alexx at the moment; I'll phone you back in a few minutes."

Closing his phone and sitting down next to Aileen who had just that second returned to the lounge and sat down on the sofa, he asked. "How do you feel about having a visit from Sharon and John, Monday week? Sharon said they will book into a hotel for a few days, and it could work out well as I will be home...what do you think?"

"It's entirely up to how you feel, Sweetheart. I do not want you to feel you have to say yes, just because they are our friends."

"I would love to see them Horatio. Tell them they can visit. Anyway, it is a good week before they will be here."

Aileen smiling added, "I just knew Sharon would want to see our daughter sooner than later."

"Shame they have to book into a hotel. As we no longer have a spare bedroom however, that makes sense. Although one of them could have the folding guest bed in the nursery as Hannah is in with us, and one could sleep on the sofa, but not really ideal."

"I do not want you over doing it anyway. It may be another week, but it will still be early days."

"Okay Horatio. You are probably right."

At that moment Kyle who had phoned earlier to say he would pop in for a while wandered in and having overheard the conversation said, "They could stay with me. I have a spare bedroom as you know, and it has a double bed now - the bed you gave me when you converted the spare bedroom into the nursery."

"Perfect time of arrival Kyle; Are you sure son?" asked Horatio.

"Absolutely, they made me feel so welcome while I was working with John earlier this year. Although I lived in your apartment in New York, they had me go round their place every evening for a meal. It would be great to repay their hospitality in some way."

"Sharon also mentioned that Maeve would like to come as well, but she would come with Michael after Sharon and John's visit...could you manage that one as well Kyle?"

"Yes Dad. No problem."

"Kyle, thank you so much," said Aileen, smiling up at him.

Going over to give her a peck on the cheek Kyle responded, "My pleasure, Aileen."

"Anyway, where's scamp. Has he gone to bed?"

Horatio smiled and answered, "Not yet Kyle, he's in his bedroom reading. I think he listens in hope the baby monitor will go off. He cannot keep his eyes off Hannah when she is awake. She is sleeping soundly at the moment; we put her in our room so we don't disturb her."

Tommy hearing Kyle's voice came rushing in to see his brother. He had a book he wanted to show him so they sat down on the lounge floor together, and Tommy started turning the pages over slowly and carefully to show Kyle all the pictures. It was a book about birds, with beautiful illustrations, which Horatio had given him just that day from his book collection in the study.

After a few seconds and looking up at his dad, Kyle said, "I thought Alexx was going to be here?"

"I'm here Kyle, just been clearing up the kitchen after dinner. I've made us all a coffee," said Alexx walking into the lounge, and setting the tray of drinks on the coffee table.

"Any special reason you wanted to see me Kyle?"

"No Alexx. I understood you were going to be here and it is always good to see you."

"That boy has his father's charm," Alexx said, smiling and looking at Aileen, which made Kyle blush.

Alexx bent down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and whispered, "You may have your mothers colouring Kyle, but you most definitely have your father's charm, and caring ways, which will see you get along in this world just fine."

Then Tommy piped up, "I want a kiss too Alexx."

Kissing the top of his head Alexx murmured, "Okay Tommy we mustn't forget you."

Horatio and Aileen were both smiling at all of them fondly...it was a happy scene.

Then Horatio mumbled, "I better phone Sharon now, she will think I've forgotten her."

While the others were sipping their coffees, Horatio opened his cell phone and hit Sharon's number.

"Sharon, I am sorry for delay in coming back to you. Aileen and I would love you to visit, but Kyle just popped in and has suggested you stay at his apartment for your visit instead of going to a hotel."

"Would that be good for you?"

"That would be wonderful Horatio. Please thank Kyle for his kind offer. We will let you know what time we will be arriving as soon as we book the flight, which we will do tomorrow all being well."

"Okay Sharon. Look forward to hearing from you."

"Horatio, give our love to everyone."

"Thank you Sharon, will do."

Horatio passed on the message, and went to drink his coffee. Seeing his grimace Alexx got up and made him a fresh one...she knew from old that Horatio hated cold coffee.

After giving Horatio his fresh coffee, Alexx asked, "How are you getting on at the Police Academy Kyle?"

"Alright I think Alexx. I am just over half way through the six months training now. I don't mean to be immodest, but the training in firearms and survival tactics are good areas for me. My army experience and fitness really gave me a head start. So I am doing well there, so the instructors tell me anyway." Then blushing Kyle looked at his dad."They keep setting me up as an example of how to do things the proper way."

Horatio smiled at his son...he was pleased with the way Kyle had settled at the Academy. "Keep up the good work son. I'm proud of you."

"We still have a lot of work to cover on ethics though. But we are getting there, slowly but surely."

"By the way Dad, we have all been allocated an officer to work with next week for experience, and guess who I have drawn?"

"Now let me see, would that be a certain Frank Tripp?"

"Yes." Kyle replied, smiling broadly.

"Well, you will be in good hands with Frank, and you have the advantage of knowing him, but that doesn't mean he will be lenient with you Kyle. And, I wouldn't expect him to be."

"I know Dad, I am happy it is Frank."

"Oh he is a big softie underneath that brash Texan exterior." Alexx muttered.

At 10:00 pm sharp, Hannah woke for her feed, and Aileen handed her to Kyle for a while, as he asked, "Can I hold her before I go please?" He sat in an armchair with her in the crook of his left arm, and played with her little fingers smiling at her the whole time. His baby sister was an absolute novelty to him. After a few minutes, she started crying and he immediately gave her back to Aileen saying, "Back to your mom for your feed little one."

Laughing he added, "That is something I can't help you with."

Aileen smiled as she took Hannah from him. "Well when I start her on bottle feeds you can help then Kyle. In fact so can your dad and Tommy come to that," she added, glancing at Horatio and Tommy who were listening.

Horatio grinned, and nodded his head. He was looking forward to the day when he could do just that.

Thirty minutes later Kyle left - and Tommy, having been allowed to stay up late while Kyle was there, went to bed, followed by Alexx, Aileen, and Horatio two hours later.

The night was much like the last one for Aileen and Horatio.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday morning Horatio drove Tommy to the Recreation Center for his basketball session, and Tommy excitedly told Walter he had a little sister and Walter who already knew from Eric passing Alexx's message on to the team, didn't let on he knew as the boy was so excited and said," That's great Tommy." Then with a beaming smile he congratulated Horatio, and patting him on the back, cheekily added. "Well done boss."

Horatio grinned; he knew exactly what Walter's comment meant.

Horatio stayed to watch the whole session, noting how well Tommy was advancing now.

After the session, they stopped to do some shopping on the way home as Aileen had asked him to pick up a few bits and pieces from the supermarket. When they completed the shopping, Horatio ordered a basket of flowers from the local florist for delivery to Alexx's house on Sunday, as a thank you for her help. Then he took Tommy to their favorite book store, and taking his sunglasses off on entering the store, he told him that as he had been such a good boy while his mom had been in hospital, he could choose any book he liked as a present from him, and he left Tommy to wander around for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, he picked up a CD for Aileen. He knew she had loved Il Divo from the moment she had seen them performing at a Christmas concert at the Beacon Theater, in New York, back in December 2009 long before he met her. She had most of their albums and their latest album, "The Greatest Hits" was on the shelf. He went back to Tommy and was not surprised to find that he had picked up Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Turning to Horatio, Tommy asked, "Can I have this one please Dad?"

"Well Tommy, since you already have the first two books in the series why don't I get the rest of the set for you as well? I see they are all here on the table, and you can read them in order any time you want."

"Dad, I'm happy with this one," said Tommy looking at the book in his hands. "And you have already given me one of your own books."

"I know, but why don't we get them while they are here? I can put them in the study until you are ready to read them. That's if you want to read them all eventually?"

"Yes please Dad...I love these books."

"Okay, let's get them now." Horatio, picked up another four books, besides the one Tommy had chosen, first checking they were all in perfect condition, and then made his way to the pay desk with Tommy close on his heels.

The woman behind the pay desk smiled and looking at Tommy said, "My, someone likes Harry Potter, and I guess it is you young man?"

Tommy smiled at her and answered, "Yes, and my dad will read them all to me. I like reading but I like him reading them to me. He is really good at reading stories."

Horatio raised his eyebrows at the woman as if saying what have I let myself in for?

"Guess you have a real fan there sir?"

"Sounds like it doesn't it? Good thing I enjoy Harry Potter books as well."

As they were leaving the store Horatio put his sunglasses back on and the woman watching them thought it was no wonder the lad liked his father to read, he had a lovely voice. Then drooling a bit, she thought how charming and good looking he was, and the sun catching his hair as he left the store made it look like burnished gold. He was certainly a striking looking man. Then she started to wonder why he looked familiar, particularly when he had put his sunglasses on, and she was now sure she had seen the young boy before - she came away from her thoughts when the next customer, a woman, caught her attention.

The next customer placing some magazines on the counter said, "You know who that is, don't you?"

"No, but I was just wondering why he looked familiar."

"That's Lieutenant Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department, Crime Lab, and my boss. Good looking isn't he?"

"Yes, and charming as well."

"Is he a good boss?"

"He's the very best."

Distracted by her thoughts again for a moment, the woman then re-focused her attention back on her customer. "I have just realised why he looked familiar. I saw him down at the waterfront when my son returned to Afghanistan last year and he calmly dealt with a crowd of protestors, and after he spoke to them, they all left. All the parents were very grateful to him for his intervention."

"His son was also returning to Afghanistan that day."

"I also now remember that young boy, with him today, obviously his younger son, who was very upset, and was being comforted by his dad. The boy obviously didn't want his brother to go back. It is always a sad day for everyone when the young soldiers have to return for another tour of duty."

"My son returned safely; I hope his son did as well?"

"I can tell you he did."

"That is good news. Thank you for telling me."

Calleigh smiled. She had only realised Horatio and Tommy had been in the store as she saw them leaving. She paid for the magazines and was now going to meet Natalia to do some shopping.

When they arrived back home, Tommy showed his mom and Alexx the books Horatio had bought for him, and Aileen just shook her head from side to side as she always did when she thought Horatio was spoiling him, but she was smiling.

Horatio reacted, "Oh come on Aileen he has been so good over the last few days. He deserved a present. In the bookstore, he told me one book was enough. He is not a greedy boy; it was my idea to get the rest."

Aileen kissed him on the cheek. "You are right as usual. He did deserve a present. Thank you for thinking of him."

"Oh! And I bought this for you Sweetheart."

Taking the CD and smiling Aileen responded, "Thank you darling, I love Il Divo, and you are just the sweetest person I know," and then caressing his face added, "But, I LOVE YOU more than anyone else in the whole wide world."

Alexx chuckled when she saw Horatio give a smug smile.

Horatio looked at her with amusement. "What are you laughing at Alexx?"

"Just laughing at that self satisfied smile you had on your face just now Horatio. You looked like the cat that had the cream."

"Well, I do have a lot of cream in my life now, for sure Alexx. What more could a man want? I have a beautiful wife and daughter, two great sons in Tommy and Kyle, and wonderful friends, one of them being the beautiful Alexx Woods standing right in front of me," said Horatio moving close to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh, and you also have such a glib Irish tongue Horatio Caine, when you want to use it," Alexx retorted glancing over her shoulder as she made a move to join Aileen, now in the kitchen putting the shopping away.

Horatio laughed and went to his study to put Tommy's books away.

After lunch, they spent the afternoon out on the patio, with Hannah well protected by a sunshade canopy over her crib and by the retractable patio sun awning, which Horatio had pulled open as the sun was bright and it was a very warm day.

During the afternoon, Sharon phoned to tell them that John had booked a flight from JFK for Monday, June, the seventeenth, arriving at Miami Dade International at 4:30 pm.

Horatio told her he would pick them up, and take them to Kyle's apartment, and that by the time they arrived Kyle should have finished his working day, and would be there to see them settled in. He was just about to close his phone when John came on at the other end.

"Horatio, are you and Aileen absolutely sure about this, you know what these women are like when it comes to babies?"

"It's fine John. Aileen is really looking well," and with a proud note in his voice he continued, "She is taking it all in her stride in her usual way, and we will have a week before you arrive anyway. We're both looking forward to seeing you."

"And, as I told Sharon last night, I will be here that week as well, so I will be around to help out."

"Okay, look forward to seeing you in a week's time then," said John ending the call.

Horatio was pleased he was off for two weeks having agreed this with James Burton and his team. He wanted to be with Aileen and his daughter while they were settling down into a daily routine to suit their needs, but now visitors were on the way he was more pleased than ever, as he would be around to assist whenever needed. He immediately phoned Kyle to let him know that John and Sharon would be arriving Monday week at 4:30 pm if the flight was on time, and that he would pick them up and would probably get to his place at around 6:30 pm.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...and unashamedly romantic.

After dinner that evening and the clearing up done, they all sat down in the lounge with the patio doors partly open...it had been particularly warm all day. Hannah had not wanted to settle down after her early evening feed so Horatio had her in his arms sitting on the sofa speaking to her softly until she finally fell asleep. Aileen took her from him, laid her down in her crib, and then pushed her into their bedroom leaving the door open and switching the baby monitor on.

Meanwhile, Tommy decided he wanted to do a jigsaw puzzle and spread the pieces out on the coffee table, and then pulling the table up to the armchair that Alexx was sitting in, he enlisted her help.

When Aileen returned she sat down on the sofa next to Horatio who placed his right arm around her shoulders, and they sat there contentedly watching Tommy and Alexx for a while. A little later Aileen stood up and walked across to the CD player, and picked up the disc Horatio had given her earlier, and turning to look back at him she asked, "Do you fancy listening to Il Divo now?"

"Mm hmm."

"Okay with you Alexx?"

Alexx looking up from the jigsaw puzzle, smiled, and nodded her head.

Aileen placed the disc on the player; returned to the sofa and resting her head against Horatio's left shoulder, they began listening to the beautiful voices of Il Divo.

The second song on the album was Siempre Te Amare (Spanish)...I will always love you ( English) and as Il Divo started singing this song, Horatio took Aileen's face in his hands, and softly sung the opening line along with them, "I will always love you."

Keeping her face cupped in his hands, he continued. "I like this song, but it is sad really, as someone is actually saying goodbye, but at the same time telling someone they will always be loved, and that is what I want you to know Sweetheart _... I will always love you."_ Then he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

Tommy looked at Alexx raising his eyebrows, and gave her a happy smile. To Alexx that smile told her that Tommy was comfortable seeing his parents display affection for each other, and she liked that.

Half an hour later, when the disc finished playing, Horatio went across to the player, put on a Celine Dion disc, and returned to the sofa with the remote control. "This is another song I like," he said as he fast tracked it to "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face," and with Aileen's head resting on his left shoulder again, he twisted slightly and looking deep into her eyes, he recited the words as Celine Dion sung...

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and endless sky

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hands

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love

And the first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last till the end of time

Aileen with misty eyes stroked Horatio's face whispering, "That was so beautiful, and I love you so very, very much."

Alexx observing the two of them in this mood had tears in her eyes. What she loved about Horatio and Aileen was that they were never shy to show their feelings for one another in an emotional moment. You could feel their love, and she knew that it was unbreakable.

Seeing tears in Alexx's eyes Tommy asked, "What are you crying for Alexx?"

Grabbing hold of one of his hands Alexx said, "Come into the kitchen with me Tommy, and I'll get us both a drink and I'll try to explain."

Once in the kitchen she tore a sheet of paper from the kitchen roll and dried her eyes. While she was making them a chocolate drink, Tommy who was now sitting down at the kitchen table said, "Ladies seem to cry when Horatio, I mean Dad, talks to my mom in the way he just did. He spoke to her like that in the church when they were married and Sharon cried, and when I asked her why, she told me that dad had just said something very special to my mom."

"Well, don't we have a good memory Tommy," Alexx responded, ruffling his hair.

Alexx placed the drinks on the table and sat down opposite him. "You are probably too young to understand this just yet Tommy, but you know and understand that Horatio and your mom love each other very much don't you?"

"Yes, that's why they got married, and had Hannah. And that's why other people get married because they love each other."

"That's right Tommy, but sometimes a man and a woman have an extra special strong love, and I truly believe this is what Horatio and your mom have; a really special love for each other. And when Horatio talks to her in the way he just did, his voice is full of the love he has for her, and it is so beautiful to listen to that it just brings tears to our eyes...they are happy tears though."

"Horatio has a wonderful tone to his voice and when he talks to your mom in that special way we ladies cannot help but be moved by him, that is why Sharon will have shed a few tears Tommy."

"Dad is super at reading stories to me, and is much better than Mister Graham, our English literature teacher at school. We have a reading lesson four times a week, and sometimes he reads to us and we have to answer questions as he asks them, or sometimes we have to answer written questions after he has read to us. He is good Alexx, but I much prefer to listen to my dad, and he and mom encourage me to read and read."

"Well you can tell Horatio likes books Tommy, by the number he has in his study."

"Yes, and he told me that I can read any of them whenever I am ready to read them, as long as I take care of them."

"I know you would take care of them Tommy. I have noticed how much you love books and how careful you treat them."

"Anyway, let's get these mugs washed up," said Alexx standing up, and as she did so, Tommy went back into the lounge, and almost immediately returned to the kitchen. "Mom and Dad are standing up now and dancing, very slowly, to the music, and they are dancing real close together with no space between them and it looks like they are asleep while they are moving," said Tommy with a frown on his face.

Alexx smiled, this boy made her smile...a lot. She went to have a peek, and sure enough, Horatio and Aileen were smooching. They had put the Il Divo disc on again and Aileen's arms were around Horatio's neck, with her head nestled against the side of his face, and Horatio's arms were around the back of her waist holding her close to him. Both had their eyes shut, as Tommy had told her, and they were obviously in a world of their own.

Then moving backwards into the kitchen Alexx asked, "When Horatio or your mom hugs you and kisses you what do you feel Tommy?"

"That they love me and make me feel safe."

"Well that is what Horatio is doing, he is telling your mom he loves her very much, and is making her feel safe. And Tommy, I think that right now he is also thanking her for loving him and for giving him Hannah."

"They are not sleeping...they just have their eyes closed as many couples in love do when they are dancing to romantic music."

"What's romantic music?"

Alexx laughed. "Music like they are dancing to now."

"You are so blessed having such loving parents Tommy."

Then they returned to the lounge and Tommy sat down in an armchair watching his mom and dad, and smiled when Horatio gave him a wink. Horatio had seen him return and guessed that Alexx had been having a personal conversation with him.

Alexx seeing Horatio and Aileen still in a tight clinch couldn't help the doctor in her coming to the fore, and moving close to Horatio she whispered in his ear so that Tommy couldn't hear, " You do know you can't take this any further for now don't you Horatio?"

This comment caused Aileen to smile, and she buried her head deep into Horatio's shoulder so that Alexx wouldn't see her close to laughing.

Horatio decided to tease her though.

"Can't take what any further Alexx?" he asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"Don't be clever with me Horatio Caine, you know what I mean."

"Do I?"

Then seeing Alexx raise her eyebrows at him he said, "Yes I do, and of course abstinence is the order of the day for a while." As he was in the mood to tease, Horatio winked at her and continued, "I was just enjoying the feel of being close to my wife again without Hannah in the way. The music is romantically intoxicating, and I love dancing with my wife and getting up close to her. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, and it's good, you know what I mean, because I was getting the impression that you may just have forgotten," said Alexx smiling.

"Remember, nothing for six weeks Horatio."

"What does Dad mean about Hannah being in the way, Alexx, she is in her crib asleep?"

Alexx laughed as she ruffled Tommy's hair again, "He means your mom's baby bump before Hannah was born."

Luckily, it was only the Hannah comment from Horatio that Tommy had picked up, thought Alexx...they had been whispering, but young Tommy's ears were very sharp.

Then as Alexx passed him to go back to the kitchen, Horatio with a wicked grin on his face whispered, "And you don't know how much I want this abstinence period to be over." Then he twirled Aileen around in a spin and laughing they collapsed on the sofa which made Tommy laugh and Alexx to say, "Big kids," which made Tommy laugh even more.

"Okay children do you want a drink?"

Horatio and Aileen both chuckling, nodded their heads as a yes.

"Would you like another drink Tommy, you are the only sensible one here at the moment."

"Yes please Alexx. Can I have lemonade, this time?"

"Anything for you Tommy; I won't be long," Alexx said as she walked away chuckling to herself. She loved being part of this family for a few days.

When they finished their drinks Tommy asked, "Can you read to me Dad?" Horatio looked at his watch and replied, "Okay just for a while, and then bed for you young man. It's getting late now."

Tommy fetched the book from his bedroom that Horatio had bought for him that morning, _'The Prisoner of Azkaban,'_ and nestled himself in next to Horatio's left side on the sofa, with Aileen nestled into his right side.

Horatio put his glasses on and in his whiskey tone voice that came to the fore when he read aloud; he read for thirty minutes.

Alexx leaning back in an armchair and listening with her eyes shut understood what Tommy had been telling her. Horatio had a skilful way of narrating and making a story come alive. He would have made a terrific school teacher she thought.

When Horatio finished reading at 9:30 pm, Tommy thanked him, and kissing them all good night he went to bed as good as gold.

Hannah woke for a feed an hour later, and Aileen fed her in their bedroom.

Meanwhile, in the lounge Alexx spoke to Horatio.

"Horatio, I feel a need to say something to you."

"Say what you need to then," said Horatio with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not sure why I am saying this really. I fully understand with all what you know about the human body Horatio, and being the man you are, I know you would only have Aileen's welfare at heart and that you would never intentionally hurt her, but sexually please be patient. I appreciate we were teasing each other earlier, but seriously you should wait until after her post natal examination for full penetrative sex. It takes six weeks following a birth for a mother to heal properly. Give her the full six weeks to recover, and if she is not ready for full sex then, continue to be patient. Some women, especially when they are breast-feeding take a little time to get back to wanting to make love. And for some it just simply takes longer for the hormones to settle back down to normal."

Horatio was sitting there totally bemused and trying very hard not to laugh, as he realised Alexx was deadly serious.

"And talking of hormones Horatio, Aileen looks pretty good at the moment, but don't be surprised if she sheds a few tears over the next few weeks. It would be normal, unless you see any signs of depression creeping in as well."

"YES MOM," said Horatio with a wicked grin on his face." I know it's just because you care a lot about Aileen. I understand that. But I have read all the literature on this whole childbirth subject. I promise I won't hurt her."

"Oh, I'm sorry Horatio, you are a grown man, and here I am talking to you as if you are not a man of the world, but mature man or not you have never experienced this situation before. I just can't help the doctor in me coming out." Laughing Alexx added," I just cannot help it."

"And you're right, I do care about Aileen, a lot, she has become almost like a daughter to me."

Horatio moving over to Alexx gave her a big hug and whispered," I love it when you are being your Mother Hen protective self, and thank you for caring so much about Aileen, I know she loves you as well, and values your friendship, as I do Alexx."

Two hours later all was quiet in the Caine household.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once breakfast was over Sunday morning, and after Horatio and Aileen had thanked her from the bottom of their hearts for being there for them, followed by crushing hugs all round, Alexx left to go back to her own home and Henry, her dear ever patient husband. Horatio would have driven her home, but she had her own car, which had been sitting on his drive for a few days now. They all waved goodbye to her as she left and Aileen had a lump in her throat. Alexx had been one hell of a friend to her since they had become friends last year, and she had really enjoyed her company the last few days.

Horatio sensing how she was feeling gave her a big hug.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Horatio drove Tommy back and forth to school, and he and Aileen enjoyed their days together with their daughter. Once Tommy was home from school each day, they made sure he received their full attention, they were both very sensitive to making sure he continued to get as much attention as he had always had.

On Sunday, the start of the second week, Calleigh phoned Horatio in the morning to see how they were all getting on, and asked if she could pop in for a few minutes early afternoon as she had gifts for them from colleagues at work. Horatio making sure first, that Aileen was happy with this agreed she could visit.

When she arrived, Aileen opened the door for her.

"I will not bother you for long," said Calleigh smiling broadly, as she stepped into the apartment carrying some packages."I have left my daughter with a friend for a while. My partner is working today."

"You could have brought her with you Calleigh."

"Another time Aileen, she is into everything right now, and I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted her around at this time." Calleigh chuckled, and added, "She is becoming a little horror."

Then walking into the lounge and placing the packages down on the carpet, Calleigh beamed even more when she saw Horatio walk in with Hannah in his arms.

"Hi Calleigh, let me introduce you to our little bundle of joy."

For a second Calleigh was overwhelmed with emotion. Horatio her beloved boss, looked so proud and happy, and she was wishing she could have caught a picture of him at that exact moment. She did have her digital camera with her as she preferred this to her phone for taking special pictures, but it was in her bag and the moment was gone.

"Oh my...what a little cutie - she is adorable. Can I hold her for her a minute please?"

Horatio handed his daughter over saying, "Of course Calleigh."

"Do you have time to stay and have a cup of coffee with us or some other drink?"

"I have plenty of time. I just didn't want to give the impression I would get in the way for too long, and yes I would love a coffee...you know how I like it Horatio?"

Chuckling Horatio replied, "With sugar."

Calleigh then sat down in an armchair with Hannah in her arms talking baby talk to her while Aileen, the proud mom, just sat on the sofa quietly watching her daughter receiving lavish attention. There would be more of this, she thought before the coming week was over.

When Horatio returned with the drinks, and had placed them on the coffee table, Calleigh handed Hannah back to him, and he sat down with her in his arms, on the sofa next to Aileen.

They chatted for a few minutes, and when they finished their coffees, Calleigh stood up and moving to the packages she had brought said, "Let me pass this lot on to you both now. These presents are from all of us including James Burton."

"These flowers are for you Aileen, with congratulations and love from all of us."

"This bottle of champagne is for you Horatio, who I can see is one proud daddy."

"And this bag of goodies is for Hannah. The men had no idea what to get of course so Natalia and I recently had a fun shopping trip. I hope you like our choices Aileen?"

Aileen peeked in the bag and gasped when she saw what was inside, "Oh, my goodness me, so much." Aileen pulled out two beautiful cot blankets, one cream and the other pink, several little dresses and jackets, and the most beautiful beige Teddy Bear, and a cot mobile.

"As babies grow out of the first size clothes so quick we bought second size hoping that is okay Aileen? The bear is of course for later on, we couldn't resist it," said Calleigh laughing.

Aileen was touched, and standing up gave Calleigh a hug saying, "Everything is just beautiful, and perfect Calleigh. Please pass on mine and Horatio's grateful thanks to everyone."

"Yes, please do," Horatio added.

"One more thing, we couldn't leave Tommy out of this, so this last one is for him. It was actually Walter's idea, and he picked it up from the club shop." Calleigh handed over a Miami Heat's basketball team shirt, signed by the team. "He knows Tommy has now become a big fan of the team as he lives here now."

"Oh my, everyone is being so kind. Tommy will be thrilled to bits with this. He is at his friend's this afternoon. I will make sure he sees it as soon as he comes home," Aileen mumbled with watery eyes.

"Thank you so much for thinking of him."

Then wiping her eyes, she added. "Sorry about this Calleigh."

"It's okay Aileen, It's the hormones, they are all over the place for a while, but you know that anyway."

Aileen smiled and nodded her head.

"Everyone is dying to see your daughter guys. They are all so happy for you."

"Well, perhaps one day during the week we will pop into the station for a few minutes," said Horatio, looking at Aileen, who nodded her head as confirmation.

"We have friends from New York visiting during the week though, so not sure what time we will end up having, and everything has to be worked around Hannah's feeds at the moment."

"That's okay Horatio, I understand."

"Can I just take some pictures to show them for now?" asked Calleigh taking her digital camera out of her shoulder bag.

Horatio and Aileen both smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, so Calleigh took a few pictures of Hannah with Horatio, and of Aileen with Hannah, and several of them all together. When she finished Calleigh said, "These pictures are great. They will be the talk of the lab tomorrow."

"Can I have a picture taken with her as well?"

Handing Hannah to Calleigh, Horatio took her camera from her saying, "Of course," and took a couple of pictures of her smiling down at his daughter.

Then passing Hannah back to Horatio, Calleigh decided she should leave. "I will get going now and leave you two in peace with your lovely daughter."

"It has been a pleasure to see you Calleigh, and once again thank you so much for the gifts. These are truly appreciated," said Aileen.

Then after hugs and kisses, Calleigh left and waved good-bye from her car, as Aileen and Horatio still holding Hannah, watched her drive away.

Once Calleigh left, they returned to the lounge, and mindful of what Alexx had told him about possible tears, and now Calleigh saying much the same thing, Horatio asked," Are you really sure you want Sharon and John visiting Sweetheart?"

Aileen smiled. She guessed he was wondering about her tears a few moments ago.

"I'm sure I want them to visit. Don't worry Horatio, I'm fine. Calleigh was right; it is just the hormones. You may see a few more tears yet over the next few weeks until all gets back to normal, hopefully not many though. I shed a few tears just now as I felt they were so kind to include Tommy, and it touched my heart."

Satisfied with her answer Horatio passed Hannah to her, and left himself to go and pick Tommy up.

He arrived at the Clayton's just on 4:30 pm, and Tommy came out of the front door and ran over to the car straight away turning to wave to Mark as he reached the car. Mark shut the door instantly which Horatio thought was a bit odd, as Mark would normally come outside to watch them drive away.

On the drive home, Tommy was unusually silent, which bothered Horatio. He was wondering if the boys had had a falling out.

"Everything okay, Tommy?" he asked.

Tommy just nodded his head - Horatio let him be for now. If it was a boys falling out, they would no doubt soon get over it.

When they arrived home, Tommy brightened up for a while, and was very happy with his present. They told him Calleigh had been over with some presents for all of them and that she told them it was Walter's idea to get the shirt for him and that made Tommy smile. He loved Walter.

Tommy went very quiet soon after however and Horatio told Aileen that he had been very quiet in the car earlier on.

Aileen asked, "Is there anything bothering you Tommy?"

"No Mom."

Horatio was not sure though. There was something in Tommy's attitude that told him otherwise. He had seen too many kids who were afraid to talk. For a moment he wondered if Tommy was starting to feel some jealousy about Hannah, but looking at the way the boy had gently kissed her and spoken to her just before Aileen picked her up to feed her a few minutes ago he tossed that idea aside. Then he wondered if Tommy was worried about going to school the next day, then he shrugged that aside as well. Tommy loved school.

While Horatio was sitting on the sofa thinking, Tommy went to his bedroom a very unhappy boy.

A few minutes later, while Aileen was settling Hannah down after her early evening feed, Horatio went to his study and stood there looking out of the window...he was feeling very uneasy; Tommy was bothering him a lot. Then he sat down in his leather swivel chair thinking he would have to have another try at talking to him, and was just about to move to go and see him in his bedroom when he caught sight of Tommy standing in the doorway looking pensive.

Horatio beckoned him in, and taking hold of his right hand, as he drew close to him, he gently pulled Tommy to stand in front of him and asked. "You okay Tommy?"

"Horatio...sorry, I mean Dad," said Tommy, now looking close to tears.

"Hey, Tommy, never apologise for calling me Horatio son. I love that you call me Dad, but you always knew me as Horatio first, so I understand this will happen sometimes, and if you prefer to call me Horatio, then I have no problem with that." said Horatio stroking Tommy's face.

"You do know I love you very much don't you Tommy?"

"Yes, and I always want to call you Dad," Tommy replied as Horatio gave him a hug.

"Okay Tommy, that's good to know; so did you come to ask me something?"

Horatio was getting more concerned by the minute...Tommy looked a very troubled boy.

"Dad, if a friend asks you not to tell anyone what he has told you, does it make you a bad person if you do tell?"

"Do you know something, and want to tell me?"

"Yes, but I promised not to tell."

Horatio put his hands around Tommy's waist, and pulled him in closer. "Well let's think about this. If you have been asked not to say something because what you know is going to be a nice surprise for someone, and you spoil the surprise by telling, you wouldn't actually be a bad person, but it might well make you unpopular."

Just then, Aileen appeared in the doorway and looking worried asked, "Is something wrong?"

With a please understand expression on his face Horatio answered, "Tommy and I are just having a chat Aileen. You go back to the lounge for now. We will join you in a few minutes."

Aileen nodded her head and left recognising that Horatio was telling her to back away because he wanted to continue with Tommy alone. However, she was worried, and returned to the lounge and sat there waiting for them anxiously.

Horatio turning his attention back to Tommy asked, "Is it something like that bothering you son?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, absolutely anything at all Tommy?"

"Tommy now sniffling said, "It's something really bad Dad and you will be mad, like you were last year when that boy Kevin was hurt by his dad."

Horatio went cold..."Tommy, has someone you know been hurt? If they have you must tell me even if you have promised not to tell."

To make it easier for Tommy to reply and assuming this had something to do with the Clayton's Horatio asked, "Has Mark or his mom been hurt?" This way he had asked the question and therefore Tommy would not strictly be telling tales by answering.

Tommy nodded his head up and down furiously.

"Okay son, tell me what you saw today."

"Mark had a black eye and lots of really big bad bruises all over his body. He showed me when his mom wasn't looking. When I first saw his black eye, his mom told me that Mark had had an accident and bumped into a door, but Mark told me later when she was in the kitchen that his dad had hit him Friday afternoon when he refused to go with him when he turned up to take him out. Mark doesn't like his dad, and he told me his dad had been drinking because he could smell it. He also told me his dad had hit his mom. I didn't see any bruises on her, but I saw her holding herself here sometimes as if she was in pain," Tommy said touching Horatio's left ribs.

Horatio's heart sank and running his right hand down Tommy's face he said, "You did right to tell me son."

"Tommy have you ever seen anything like this before at the Clayton's?"

"No Dad...Mark says this is the first time it has happened at home."

"What do you mean? Has his father hit him elsewhere?"

"Yes. He told me his dad has hit him before, when he has been on a visit with him, but his mom doesn't know that."

"Have you ever felt unsafe over there?"

"No Dad, Mark's mom is always really nice, and his dad has never been around when I have been there."

"When you say the afternoon Tommy, was Mark not at school Friday?"

"It was after he got home from school."

"I told Mark you get really mad when you hear about kids getting hurt."

"I think he is really frightened now, but he told me not to say anything to you in case it gets his mom into trouble for not reporting it to the police."

"Dad, why do some dads want to hurt their kids?" asked Tommy now encircled in Horatio's arms.

Horatio kissed him on the forehead and looking over the top of Tommy's head and remembering his own father whispered, "I don't know Tommy. I wish I had the answer to your question. But I do know that when men get drunk, they are often culprits of being angry and abusive."

"Tommy, there is a not a lot I can do right now as a law enforcement officer as Mrs. Clayton hasn't reported the violence."

Not being happy about the situation though, and looking at his watch, and noting it was 7:00 pm, Horatio continued, "But to put my mind at ease I'm going over to the Clayton's right now to talk to Mrs. Clayton, and if I can to get a look at Mark myself before he goes to bed."

"But they will know I told you then."

"Don't worry son, I will tell Stephanie...Mrs. Clayton, that I was worried about you and made you answer some questions. Just trust me Tommy."

Horatio took his gun belt out of the safe and placed it around his waist, and attached his badge. Seeing Tommy frown he explained, "I'm going over to see Mark and Mrs Clayton as a friend, but I am wearing my gun and my badge just in case I need to take official action as a police officer over there. It is just a precaution Tommy."

"Okay."

Then with his right arm resting on Tommy's shoulders, he led him to the lounge where Aileen was still sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

"Aileen, I am going to skip dinner. I need to go over to Stephanie's - I'll let Tommy explain as I don't want to leave it any later to make a move."

"Do you think you can do that for me Tommy?"

"Yes Dad."

"Okay son," then bending over to give Aileen a kiss goodbye Horatio whispered, "I will try not to be long Sweetheart, but I'll give you a call if it looks like I am going to be held up for some time. It appears there has been some trouble at the Clayton's and from what Tommy tells me I may have to call it in."

Horatio picked up his car keys, ruffled Tommy's hair and gave him a smile in an attempt to reassure him all would be well, and then he left.

He manoeuvred his car out of his garage, and drove swiftly over to the Clayton's apartment arriving there at 7:30 pm.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...It's going to be a long night for Horatio, and chapter 5 in it's entirety is very long so have decided to split into parts. Some of my other chapters as we proceed through this story will be handled likewise.

Chapter 5 Part1

Horatio parked in the Claytons driveway, and getting out of his car he stood there for a minute looking around, and suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling he was being watched. He placed his right hand on his gun, and walked to the edge of the driveway, but could not see anyone, so removed his hand, and moving to the front door pressed the bell.

There wasn't an immediate response so he pressed the bell again leaving his finger on it a little longer, and this time Mrs. Clayton, Stephanie...answered, and eyes looking down she mumbled, "Lieutenant Caine."

"Can I come in Stephanie?"

Looking resigned, she stepped back to clear the way for Horatio to enter, and led him to the lounge at the same time saying, "I suppose Tommy has told you about what he found here today? Mark told me after Tommy left this afternoon that he told him the whole story."

Looking at Mark directly who was sitting on the sofa Horatio replied, "Yes, but he didn't want to tell me as he apparently promised Mark he wouldn't. He was seriously quiet when he came home though and being concerned about him, I asked some pertinent questions. And only then did he tell me."

Turning his attention back to Stephanie, he said, "You and Mark have both suffered abuse from your ex –husband - Care to tell me about it?"

"I'm concerned about Mark's and your safety, and quite frankly, Tommy's as well, if on a visit here. I have to tell you I am here as a friend initially, but if I believe it to be necessary then in my capacity as a police officer as well."

Stephanie nodded her head and asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee first, I could do with one myself?"

"That would be nice," answered Horatio, thinking it would help Stephanie to relax. She was very tense.

"Sit down Lieutenant Caine. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"You can call me Horatio you know," said Horatio smiling. "I am here initially as a friend."

While she was making the tea, Horatio sat down next to Mark on the sofa and asked, "How are you feeling Mark?" However, instead of answering the question Mark mumbled, "I am glad Tommy told you. I am scared my dad will come back. I told mom she should report what happened, but she wouldn't."

Horatio had clearly observed the black eye, and the mass of bruises on his arms and legs, but seeing Mark wince when he sat down he asked, "Mark can you stand up and lift your t-shirt up for me please?"

Mark did as requested, and as always, in cases like this, Horatio grimaced at what he saw. The boy was black and blue all over his chest and back, and as the bruising was very low down on the front of him, he gently asked Mark if he could lower his pants for him. He was horrified; the bruising was all around the boy's pelvic region and his private parts.

"Damn it to hell. What was wrong with the mother?" he thought. Mark; should have been taken to hospital straight away.

"Mark can you go do a pee properly?"

"Yes, but it really hurts."

"Okay Mark," said Horatio, running his right hand softly over Mark's pelvis region to see if he could feel any abnormal lumps...he couldn't, but he was definitely very swollen. Then he pulled Marks pants up gently saying, "Thank you for showing me Mark."

Then Stephanie returned with the tea and first handing a cup to Horatio, she sat down in an armchair opposite him.

Horatio not in the best of moods now opened the conversation in a brusque manner.

"Okay, what happened here Stephanie?"

"Well as you know Horatio, Alan Clayton, and I are divorced. We were divorced before your Tommy and Mark became friends, and the agreement was that Alan could have access rights to Mark two weekends a month. He wasn't actually due to have Mark on Friday, but when he turned up unexpectedly, just after Mark arrived home from school, to take him out. Mark refused to go with him for some reason, and why I still don't know," she said looking at Mark.

"Anyway he flew into a rage and knocked me down on the floor, and kicked me in the ribs accusing me of turning Mark against him and saying he had heard enough bad news for one day. It was obvious he had been drinking, he smelt awful. But when Mark flew at him to try to defend me, Alan lost it and while I was still on the floor he punched Mark in a terrible rage, shoved him to the floor, and kicked him several times, before dashing off and slamming the door behind him."

Looking at her Horatio felt some sympathy for her just for a few seconds, she was a nice looking woman and usually very smart, but tonight she looked a mess. Her shoulder length blonde hair didn't look as it had seen a brush all day, and she was dressed slovenly. Not like Stephanie at all.

He hardened though. "I have some questions Stephanie, and I am asking them in my official capacity as a police officer now. Seeing the state Mark is I cannot do otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you report this to the MDPD?"

"I didn't see the point as I will not make any charges against him. Alan has never been violent in the whole time I have known him, and he was never a drinker while he was with me anyway. I think this is a one off situation and he will have regretted what he did by now. I don't know what bad news he had already had on Friday, but whatever I am guessing that is what made him drink, and I would like to try to understand as this was totally out of character."

Horatio, exasperated at what he was hearing, angrily asked with scorn in his voice..."So what about Mark?"

Then relentlessly went on...

"You think Alan being out of character gave him the right to give his son a kicking?"

"Do you think he deserved a kicking for trying to protect you?"

"Didn't you think he needed to be taken to hospital?"

"You do know how low those kicks were on his body don't you?"

"Yes I know," said Stephanie answering just the last question and getting agitated.

"Then I have to ask you why you didn't take him to hospital? He is clearly in a lot of pain."

"He is badly swollen in the lower regions, and could even be suffering with a rupture? I just don't get it...look at him Stephanie, for Christ's sake ...just look at him."

"Because if I had taken him to the hospital Horatio they would have known it wasn't an accident and they would have informed the police, and I didn't want that to happen."

"So you put your feelings for your cowardly drunken ex husband, before the comfort of your son," Horatio uttered, his voice full of contempt.

Stephanie blanched at the anger in his voice.

Horatio sighed...and memories of his own and his younger brother Raymond's lives sprang to mind. As long as he lived, he would never understand mothers allowing their children to suffer in this way.

"Has Alan Clayton been in touch since to apologise?"

"No."

"So not saying sorry very quick is he," Horatio muttered.

"Stephanie, can I ask why you divorced, as surprisingly, in the circumstances, you sound as if you are still very fond of Clayton?" Horatio deliberately dropped the name Alan, as he was getting more inwardly angry by the minute, and didn't want to give the man the courtesy of using his name.

"You have hit the nail on the head Horatio, I did still love him when we divorced and still care about him." Lowering her voice to a whisper, so only Horatio would hear Stephanie continued, "I reached the point, however, where I just couldn't accept the fact, any longer, that he couldn't keep his dick in his trousers where other women were concerned."

Horatio sighed and gave a wry smile...How many times had he heard this story.

Stephanie continued, "I kicked him out. I own this apartment for now, which I inherited from my late parents, for a temporary spell. My parents put this in trust for Mark for when he reaches the age of twenty-one, and then he will own the apartment."

Horatio now turned his attention to Mark, and softening his tone asked, "Mark, why didn't you want to go with your dad on Friday?"

"I don't like him anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I hate the way his new lady friend is always saying horrible things about mom, and he doesn't stop her...he just laughs. And she doesn't like me; she often gives me a clip round the head when dad isn't looking, and she keeps telling him she doesn't want me around...and she also tells me she doesn't want me around. Last time I was with them, and because I told dad she had hit me, she called me a liar and he punched me in the back hard, several times, and he has punched me twice before because of her. Not as bad as Friday though and it only hurt at the time. I hate her and him, and I don't ever want to see them anymore."

"Can you tell me the name of your dad's friend Mark?"

"It's Rachel...Rachel Stone."

Then Mark having been brave all this time started to cry while Horatio looked on with sympathy and compassion for him, and kneeling down on one knee he took him in his arms. "It's alright to cry Mark. I think you have been bottling that up for some time. You have been a very, very brave boy."

Stephanie looking shocked now stepped in asking, "Mark you have never told me that...why not?"

Mark wiping his tears away with his hands replied, "I didn't want to cause you any trouble. He warned me not to tell you, otherwise, he would make trouble for me and you Mom by telling the courts you were not a good mom."

"I have never seen any earlier bruises on you Mark."

"That's because he always hit me on the back Mom, and I never showed you my back."

"You really didn't know Stephanie?"

"I swear I didn't Horatio. Mark is independent with bathing these days."

Horatio now standing up had heard enough. He was worried that this was not going to be a one off situation. It was usual for a drunken father to be remorseful the next day, even if he did lash out again another time, but that had not happened here.

"Does Clayton have a key to this property?"

"He may still have one. I don't remember him returning his spare key, now I come to think of it," said Stephanie with a frown on her face.

"Okay here is what I suggest you do. You get your locks changed immediately."

Stephanie looked surprised...seeing this Horatio continued. "I don't want to frighten you Stephanie, but if Clayton has started drinking regularly, and gets into a rage when he is drinking, the incident on Friday may not be a one off. It may well be an isolated incident, and I really hope it is, but let us not take any risks."

"I would be happier if we get them changed now while I am still here, if that is okay with you?"

Stephanie nodded her head.

Horatio immediately pulled his cell phone out of his trouser pocket and keyed in the police locksmiths number. The MDPD's Locksmiths - two of them, covered twenty-four hours daily between them and on getting through, he spoke to Kenneth Blackman.

"Ken, Horatio Caine here... "I have a domestic violence case and I want front and back door locks changed tonight."

"Can you handle please?"

"Yes, Horatio...I have nothing else on at the moment."

"Okay that's good. The address is 75 Kendall Drive. See you soon."

Closing his cell phone, Horatio said, "Okay, the locksmith is coming straight away"

"Then when he has been, I'm taking Mark to the hospital to get him checked over, and you Stephanie; I suspect you may have one or more broken ribs from the pain you are trying so hard to hide from me," said Horatio with a don't argue with me tone to his voice.

"And tomorrow morning regardless of whether you make any charges, I want you and Mark to go to the MDPD and make statements. I will collect you around 9:30am n the morning and I will run you back home after. This is all precautionary Stephanie just so we have a history of violence on record should there be any further trouble."

"You may not want to make charges, but Mark is only nine years old, and a social care worker may well want to talk to you about his care. I will be on hand though to help with answering any questions."

Stephanie nodded acceptance. She knew she had to succumb to the inevitable. Horatio was giving her messages loud and clear now.

"Incidentally, why did you let Tommy come here today knowing the state Mark is in?"

"Tommy was really uncomfortable not being able to tell me. He is too caring a boy to have been able to hide something was wrong. Aileen and I noticed this and eventually with some gentle persuasion, he told me what he had seen. He was very worried about Mark."

"I'm sorry Horatio. I let him come as I thought he would cheer Mark up and he did while he was here. I was naive in thinking that Mark wouldn't tell Tommy what had really happened."

"Okay...glad Tommy was able to help."

"A good job Clayton didn't return today." Horatio, muttered under his breath.

While he was waiting for the locksmith to arrive Horatio phoned Eric.

Eric picking up the call was surprised to see it was Horatio and asked, "Horatio how did you know I was at work?"

"I didn't. I was just phoning to put you in the picture about something ready for tomorrow."

"So why are you there?"

"I have been covering for the week end day shift leader who couldn't come in today. I'm still here as I thought I would catch up on some paperwork while it is quiet."

Horatio smiled...This was good news in a way, as Eric was now getting deserved recognition for his leadership skills which had been getting better and better over the last few months.

"So what's up Horatio?"

"I have become involved in a violent abuse situation, and I will be coming in for a while tomorrow morning bringing with me Mrs Stephanie Clayton, and her son Mark to give statements. The ex -husband attacked them both on Friday afternoon. She is intent on not making charges, but I want statements on record in the event anything like this happens again. I am at her apartment waiting for the locksmith to arrive. Then I am going to take them to hospital to get them checked over, and so that we get a hospital report on record as well."

"I have only just found out about this. Mark is a friend of Tommy's. He was here earlier in the day, and told me what he had seen when he came home, and what Mark told him."

"As this happened Friday afternoon, and as I am now involved I am claiming this as one of our cases to log Eric."

"What about pictures Horatio? As I have just finished here, would you like me to come and take some for the records? They could wait until they come to the station tomorrow, but I could easily get there tonight."

"That would be good Eric. The address is 75 Kendall Drive."

"Okay, I'll leave immediately."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Having told you I would be posting chapter 5 in several parts I have today found out I can't add this next one with a title of chapter 5 part 2, it has to be chapter 6...so in future and there will be some other instances I will post as in this case as Chapter 6 and will title it chapter 5 part 2 ... difficult or what? Anyway, I hope this is not confusing.

Continuation of Chapter 5 Part 2

Meanwhile - Tommy told his mom what he had told Horatio and she felt sick. "Poor Mark" she thought, he was a great kid and no kid should ever take a kicking from his father. She was very surprised, as Stephanie had never mentioned her ex- husband was a violent man. From what Tommy had told her it sounded like Mark was in a lot of pain, and she could not understand why Stephanie had not taken him to the hospital or reported it to the police. No wonder Horatio had been anxious to go to see them for his own peace of mind, and knowing him so well it was also to make Tommy feel happier.

She felt sorry for Horatio...shadows of his past always came back to haunt him when he had to get involved in this sort of situation. Then she began to wonder why Stephanie had allowed Tommy to go over this afternoon. Her instant reaction was that she would not let Tommy go over there again. She would keep her thoughts to herself though until Horatio returned; she knew she would get a better picture from him, and in her heart, she knew it would not be fair to Mark. However, her son's safety was her priority.

Then she came away from her thoughts when she heard Tommy speaking to her. "I did right to tell Dad didn't I Mom? Only I promised Mark not to tell him and I broke my promise."

"You did exactly right Tommy. Sometimes we just have to break a promise especially if we know someone has been hurt."

Aileen understood Tommy was worried about breaking his promise, but she knew that Horatio would have been very tactful and careful with him while extracting information from him and would have reassured Tommy he was not in trouble. When she had looked in the study earlier it had been clear that he was talking to Tommy with concern for him written all over his face.

Then putting his arms around his mom's neck Tommy mumbled, "I'm a lucky boy, aren't I Mom? Dad is a great dad, and I know he loves me very much and would never hit me."

For a brief moment Aileen was really angry and her eyes watered. "Damn the Claytons." she thought. She knew Tommy idolised Horatio, but the very thought that he had felt the need to even utter, "Would never hit me," in relation to Horatio, appalled her.

Then Tommy spoke again. "Alexx told me on Saturday night when you and dad were dancing that I was blessed to have two loving parents, and I love you both, and Hannah and Kyle."

"We all love you too Tommy," said Aileen pulling her boy in for a cuddle, as she wondered how Horatio was getting on over at Stephanie's.

Back at Stephanie's, the locksmith had just arrived, twenty minutes after receiving Horatio's phone call. Looking at the locks Ken Blackman confirmed he had appropriate replacement locks and fetching them from his van, he changed the Mortise lock on the back door first, and then while he was in the process of changing the Yale lock on the front door, Horatio went into the lounge and opening his cell phone he phoned Aileen.

She picked the call up immediately. "Horatio...What is happening over there? Tommy is still worried."

"Well he was right to tell me about Mark, but I will tell you the full story when I come home. It is not good Aileen. As we speak, the police locksmith is here changing the locks, and when he has completed the job, I am going to take both Stephanie and Mark to the hospital to get them checked over. I know it will be a bit late, but it is necessary, and I want a hospital report sooner than later to put on file for record purposes. I think Stephanie may have a broken rib, maybe two, but I am more concerned at the moment about Mark."

"I have been in touch with Eric, who happened to be at work and he is coming over to take some pictures."

"Don't let Tommy wait up for me Sweetheart. I cannot guarantee the time I will be home."

"Aileen put him on the phone. I would like to speak to him."

"Okay."

"Tommy, your Dad wants to speak to you."

Tommy looking apprehensive took the phone from his mom, and whispered, "Dad."

"Hey Tommy, I want you to know you did right by telling me about Mark. He is happy and relieved that you and I had our little talk. I do not want you to worry about this any longer son. I'll be home late so be a good boy and get to bed soon as you have school tomorrow."

"I don't think Mark will be going in until the new term now."

"Okay...I love you Dad."

"I love you too Tommy, very, very much."

"Can you pass the phone back to your mom please?"

"Aileen, don't you wait up for me either. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone tonight Sweetheart."

"I hope you and Tommy have both eaten."

"Yes, we just had a sandwich; we didn't feel like anything else."

"Don't worry about us Horatio. Do what you have to do and get home safely when you can."

"Give Tommy and Hannah a kiss goodnight for me."

When Horatio finished the call, Aileen sat there and thought there was no way she was going to bed before he came home. He might need to talk, he often did after dealing with abuse cases, and she would be there for him, whatever time he arrived home.

Back at Stephanie's - Eric arrived just as Horatio finished his call with Aileen.

Horatio introduced him to Stephanie and Mark and explained that Eric was just going to take some pictures of Mark's bruises as evidence of the assault.

Horatio carefully lifted Mark's t-shirt over his head and Eric immediately took pictures of the bruises on the front and back of his body, face, legs and arms. Then Horatio gently persuaded Mark to pull his pants down smiling at him reassuringly. He knew the boy was embarrassed, but it was necessary. When Eric finished Horatio gave Mark a hug and said, "Well done Mark."

Then turning to Stephanie he said, "Your turn now."

"No it's too embarrassing."

"Stephanie, I know ideally you would prefer a woman, but as police officers, let me assure you we have seen everything there is to see, and we are only looking at pictures of ribs here unless the bruising goes higher. Does it?" asked Horatio, realising this might be the reason for her reticence.

"Yes."

"Okay, but pictures need to be taken Stephanie and Eric is here," said Horatio softly. "To get a woman out now will take time, and I want to get you both to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Look how brave Mark was just now."

Stephanie then decided to cooperate and lifted her t-shirt up, she wasn't wearing a bra because of the bruising over her left breast, and she had some severe bruising on the left side of her rib cage, and Eric agreed with Horatio's earlier thoughts that she may have one fractured rib maybe two, merely because of the way she held herself. An X-Ray would confirm this one way or another.

As soon as he finished taking pictures, Eric made to leave, and Horatio walked out to his car with him. "Thanks for giving up the rest of your evening to come over here Eric."

"No problem Horatio."

"I have to say, I don't understand why Stephanie hasn't attempted to take Mark to hospital, even if she doesn't care about herself. That poor boy is in a lot of pain, but he is being very brave."

"I know Eric, it is unbelievable. In this case I know Stephanie loves her boy, but for some reason known only to her she feels sympathy, and some sort of odd loyalty to her ex - husband."

"Eric, as I said earlier, I want this case recorded on file by us, but we will have to get a social worker involved because of Mark, even if Stephanie sticks to not wanting to make any charges on her own account, we should be looking at charges on Mark's account, whether she likes it or not."

"I know it will be a lot of paperwork and valuable time being used, but I have a bad feeling about this. The father has not attempted to apologise...this is unusual. Even the worst of the drunken bastards tend to be remorseful the next day."

Then Eric got in his car and just before he drove away, he opened his car window and asked, "Horatio, do you want to be involved with the statements in the morning?"

"No Eric, I'm too involved now."

"I know it's your shout while I am officially on vacation, but I would suggest Calleigh & Natalia take the statements. I think they would be best in this case. I'll be there around 10:00 am."

"Can you also make sure someone from Social Care is present to sit with Mark as a witness?"

"Okay, will do." Then Eric drove off.

A few minutes later Ken Blackman completed changing the locks. He handed over all the new keys to Stephanie, shook hands with Horatio, and left, saying he would send the bill to the MDPD in the normal way. Horatio asked him to make sure it was marked for his attention.

It was now 9:00 pm, and Horatio drove Stephanie and Mark to the ER at the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital. On entering the unit, the evening receptionist gave him a sweet smile; they all knew him well at the hospital. He smiled back at her, and after giving her some details, he sat down with Stephanie and Mark to wait their turn.

Some twenty minutes later when he was sitting there bent forward with his arms resting on his thighs, looking on the ground and twiddling with his fingers, he heard someone approaching and looking up exclaimed, "Alexx! What are you doing here? I didn't think you worked on Sundays and you only left us this morning."

"I got called in Horatio...staff thin on the ground tonight."

"Must be one of those days, Eric also got called in today."

"Did you as well Horatio? I see you are wearing your gun and badge."

"No Alexx; just wearing as a precaution."

Horatio was pleased it was Alexx; she had become part time Emergency Room Physician at the hospital when she gave up her job as the Miami Dade Police Departments chief mortician.

Alexx now turning to look at Mark said, "Hello Mark," she knew he was a friend of Tommy's. Taking hold of his right hand, she continued, "Come with me honey. I will take a look at you first."

"You can come with him as well Mrs Clayton if you wish, and then I will look at you straight after.

Mark piped up, "Can Horatio come with me please?"

"Yes, that is no problem, if that is what you would like?"

Alexx wasn't surprised at this. Whatever had gone on tonight it seems like Horatio had won the boy's trust. Well that would be business as normal, she thought, with a smile on her face.

After examining Mark, Alexx declared she could not feel any lumps to worry about, and that in her opinion the swelling was due to very bad bruising and nothing more sinister, but she called another doctor in just to verify her decision, and he agreed with her.

Horatio left the room while she examined Stephanie, who then went to the X-Ray Unit. When she returned, Alexx explained to her and Horatio, now back in the room, that Stephanie did have two fractured ribs, and they were small fractures, which would heal naturally in due course, and that this would take around six weeks.

Then talking directly to Stephanie she said, "We used to strap this sort of injury up, but while it can make you feel more comfortable it can cause breathing difficulties so we don't do that anymore."

"I suggest you use ice packs regularly on the bruising for a few days, and take some painkillers if you need them. I will give you some before you leave."

"Also, make sure you get plenty of rest Stephanie."

"Are you working, and if so, can you take time off?"

"I work as an agency temp, accepting receptionist jobs, as and when one comes up, but suiting my needs as well. I do not accept full time jobs when Mark is on school holidays. I have nothing for this coming week at present so I can rest this week anyway. But beyond that I wouldn't want to refuse anything as I have to pay the bills."

"As I don't work all the time, I cannot afford medical insurance so I don't know how I will be able to pay your medical bill. I hate to ask but can I get social help here?" asked Stephanie deeply embarrassed.

"Well, I could arrange a social worker to speak to you."

"Alexx, I'll sort something out here...no social worker is needed" said Horatio. "I'll settle the bill. I was responsible for insisting Stephanie and Mark come here tonight. I was well aware she doesn't have medical insurance."

Alexx's response was to look and raise her eyebrows at Horatio.

"Stephanie at first gasped, I can't let you do that Horatio."

However, recognising this was a lifeline for her and in gratitude, she said in the next moment, "Thank you Horatio...I will pay you back as soon as I can."

Horatio just smiled, and nodded his head slightly.

Alexx left them for a few minutes and then returned with some painkillers, which she gave to Stephanie, for her own use, and some junior painkillers for Mark. She also advised Stephanie to put regular ice packs on Marks lower bruising to help reduce the swelling, and told her that if the swelling didn't start to go down in a couple of days, and if Mark continued to be uncomfortable when he went to the toilet she should come back to the hospital, and mention her name. If she was on duty, she would make sure she saw them personally.

Then speaking directly to Horatio, "If you care to wait, I will get the reports written up for your police file tonight. On the other hand, I could send them to your office by fax to save you waiting any longer. Then send you the original reports tomorrow, Mark is looking very tired now."

"By fax would be great Alexx. Thank you."

Leaning in close to her he gave Alexx a kiss on the cheek saying, "Thank you also, for your help here tonight."

"It's been a long evening, so I would like to get going now, and as he started to walk away with Stephanie and Mark he turned for a second saying, "Give my regards to Henry. That man is a saint."

Horatio before you go, "Thank you for the wonderful basket of flowers waiting for me when I got home this morning."

"Our pleasure Alexx, the very least we could do."

Horatio then took Stephanie and Mark home. He went into the apartment; had a good look around and then told them that he would pick them up around 9:30 in the morning. He gave them both a hug before he left, and Mark whispered, "Tommy is so lucky to have you for a dad," and then asked, "You will let Tommy still be my friend won't you?"

Horatio knelt down in front of him and gently running his fingers down the sides of his face replied. "Always Mark. Nothing that has happened here has been your fault."Then Horatio stood up ruffled Mark's hair and left satisfied he had done everything he could for the time being.

It was now 11:00 pm, and he was anxious to get home to his family.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - WARNING explicit adult scene and not deliberately meant to offend...Horatio needed help though.

Chapter 7...Continuation of Chapter 5 Part 3

Horatio arrived home fifteen minutes later, put the car in the garage, and was pleased to see Aileen must still be up as the lights were on in the lounge. He had told her not to wait up, but he was happy she was. Then before he had a chance to open the front door, she was there with that lovely welcoming smile she always gave him when he returned home.

Smiling at her, he drew her into his arms. "Thank you for waiting up Sweetheart," he said, and gave her a long lingering kiss. Then pulling away, he added, "I needed that."

"Was Tommy okay when he went to bed?"

"Yes, after you spoke to him on the phone he was fine."

"Do you want something to eat now Horatio?"

"No thanks, No appetite now, but a chocolate drink would be nice."

While Aileen went to make a drink, Horatio quietly opened Tommy's bedroom door and softly walked across to his bedside, stooped down and gently kissed him on the forehead. "You did good Tommy," he whispered, and then slowly backed out of the room.

Then as Aileen had already moved Hannah's crib into their bedroom for the night, he wandered in there to peek at his daughter. He stood looking at her with tenderness for a couple of minutes. He was itching to pick her up, but she was fast asleep so he quietly withdrew from the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Moving to the lounge, he sat down on the sofa next to Aileen who had already returned with their chocolate drinks. Aileen didn't ask any questions, giving Horatio time to relax and drink his chocolate. In the event she did not need to ask, as on finishing his drink Horatio placed his left arm around her, pulled her in close to his left side, and slowly and quietly told her everything.

When he finished he caressed her face saying, "I told you not to wait up for me, but I am selfishly glad you did Sweetheart. I can talk to you about anything."

"Horatio, I'm wondering if Stephanie deep down wanted Tommy to tell us something. She didn't have the heart to shop her ex-husband not even for Mark's sake, but the fact she didn't stop him going over to her place today makes me think she did want someone stronger than herself to know. I suspect she knew Mark would talk."

"Maybe Sweetheart, but by the end of the evening while I persuaded her to finally make a statement tomorrow for our records as a precaution for the future she is still saying she doesn't want us to press charges. But as far as Mark is concerned I will know more tomorrow, Clayton needs to be taken to account for that poor kids beating."

"I'm sorry I will have to leave you for a while again tomorrow. I have timed it so that I take them to the MDPD straight after taking Tommy to school. I should get there around 10:00am and then I will run them home, and be back here as soon as I can."

"It's okay Horatio, I fully understand."

Horatio sighed. "I so wanted to be here with my family every minute of every day while I am on vacation."

Then Horatio stood up, took hold of Aileen's hands and drew her up into a hug. He loved the feel of her body up close to his and he was missing being able to make love to her. He nestled his head into her neck and shut his eyes for a minute enjoying the moment, then gave her a long hard passionate kiss, and then pulling out of the kiss, he mumbled, "I have to go somewhere," and walked away from her. Aileen smiled, she had felt his arousal, and she followed him to the bathroom and on entering she met his eyes and saw the longing there. "Let me help you Horatio." He responded by lifting her t-shirt up and over her head, and very gently smoothed his hands over her swollen breasts and softly kissed them, as she unzipped his trousers; released him and took hold of him in her hands, gently soothing him up and down his erection. He kissed her lips long and hard, flicking his tongue in and out of her mouth, and groaning at the sensations running through him from the touch of her hands, and then Aileen did something she had never done before; she pulled away from him slightly, went down on her knees, and took him in her mouth. Horatio who had been very close to letting go at that point, groaned as his knees buckled, and gripping her shoulders he moaned as she sucked and licked the tip of him, and worked her fingers along him at the same time until he lost complete control of himself and shuddering exploded in her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart," said Horatio aghast at what he had just done. He quickly pulled her up feeling guilty that he had not been able to control himself and pull away from her. But, he had already been so close, and what she did completely blew all self control out of the window.

Then he quickly snatched a tissue from the bathroom tissue holder, and told her to spit out what was in her mouth, and then after wiping her still wet lips, he embraced her and whispered, "I would never have asked you to do that Aileen," he said with misty eyes.

"But I have to say it was sensational," he added, now holding her face in his hands and looking at her with intense love in his eyes. "God, I love you so much."

Then he gave her a glass of water so that she could wash her mouth out and standing behind her while she did so he ran his hands soothingly up and down her hips, and softly asked, "Was that too horrible for you? I'm sorry I lost control."

Turning round caressing his face Aileen replied, "If it made you happy, then I am happy."

With an evil grin Horatio then asked, "How about I reciprocate. After all that wouldn't be penetrative sex would it?" Alexx's comments strangely coming to his mind in that moment.

Hannah started crying then and Aileen laughed. "Saved by the bell Horatio; I suggest you have your shower and get to bed, while I give Hannah, hopefully, her last feed of the night. It is getting late now, and you have to get up early."

As Aileen sat feeding Hannah in the nursery, she was feeling happy that she had found a way to satisfy Horatio's sexual needs. He had been so good and undemanding in the last few weeks of her pregnancy as he knew she had been finding it uncomfortable. It was however instances like he had had to deal with tonight, when he always wanted the comfort of making love, it was almost like he wanted something nice to block out the days events, and as they couldn't have full sex yet, she wanted to give him something special, and was pleased that she had found the courage to give him something he had obviously enjoyed, and she smiled at the thought and realised she was happy that tonight her fear had finally been over come and she had given her man something to enjoy.

Meanwhile - under the shower, Horatio was feeling really relaxed now, muscles loose and stress low, but he was wondering why Aileen had suddenly quite unexpectedly, acted as she had tonight. He didn't think she liked oral sex. He had once got very close to giving it to her in the heat of a moment, but she had pushed him away saying she didn't want it, so he didn't attempt it anymore; he never wanted to push her into anything she didn't like. He was in any event more than happy with their sex life; he enjoyed full penetrative sex and was never happier than when he was deep inside her. However, he had to admit that tonight's experience had been extremely pleasurable.

He was just getting into bed after his shower, when Aileen brought Hannah back into the bedroom. Before she could lay her down, he stretched his arms out saying, "Let me hold her for a minute." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held her in the crook of his left arm and played with her fingers all the while talking to her telling her she was so precious and that he loved her. Then he kissed her and nuzzling his nose gently into the side of her face he whispered, "Your mommy is one sexy lady."

A few seconds later Hannah had fallen asleep, so Horatio stood up, and laid her down in her crib.

While he did this Aileen got into bed, and joining her Horatio propped himself up on his left elbow and looked at her giving her a sweet smile. "Thank you for tonight Sweetheart. That was something special. But - can I ask you a question?"

Aileen nodded her head.

"Why now Sweetheart, I didn't think it was something you would be prepared to do?"

Aileen ran her hand down his face and explained. "Horatio, when you attempted to once I really wanted you to continue, but I had to push you away, because it would have been unfair to let you continue when I knew I would never be able to respond by giving you oral sex even though I love you more than anything in the world. I was hesitant to try as I didn't want to offend you if I couldn't go through with it."

Aileen paused for a moment her eyes clouding over with memories. "When I told you my father raped me twice when I was thirteen, I didn't give you specific details."

Horatio stiffened; he didn't want to think about what he thought she was going to tell him.

"On one of the occasions he raped me, my pig of a father forced himself into my mouth and right down my throat, and I thought I was going to choke and die, and what he spurted into my mouth and throat was foul. I somehow managed to bite him and he withdrew pretty sharp, and then he still forced himself inside me."

Horatio clenched his fists in anger, but held his tongue, allowing Aileen to continue – in his anger he managed to sense she needed to talk now this was out in the open.

"When I told you about him before we were married I was able to tell you truthfully, that because I had a wonderful mother I was able to put the whole thing behind me except for the fact it left me with a fear of oral sex."

"But, I love you so much Horatio, and because I knew you needed me badly tonight, I wanted to try and give you something special for being so good and patient over the last few weeks, so I managed to overcome the fear. I always want to try and please you and make you happy."

Horatio drew her into his arms gently and with a croaked voice whispered, "You're an amazing woman. And you always make me happy Sweetheart." Then he gave her a soft loving lingering kiss, and when she turned over so her back rested into his body he wrapped his arms around her tight, as if protecting her, and they settled down for the night.

However, their heads had hardly touched their pillows when they heard shouts coming from Tommy's room. Horatio jumped out of bed and rushing to his room, he found Tommy screaming, "Don't hit me...Don't hit me." He was having a nightmare. Horatio moved swiftly across to his bed and carefully took hold of Tommy's flailing arms, and spoke to him soothingly until he quietened down and woke up. He immediately flung his arms around Horatio's neck mumbling, "I had a bad dream Dad. A big man with black hair was hitting me. Please make the dream go away."

Aileen had followed Horatio instantly and looked on in horror. Tommy was obviously reacting to the day's events. Wrapping his arms around him Horatio whispered, "Your mom and I are here Tommy...you're safe son...you're safe."

Tommy now wide awake asked, "Mark's dad won't be able to hit him again will he Dad?"

"I hope not," said Horatio with two fingers crossed. There were never any guarantees.

Then Horatio turning to Aileen said, "Go back to bed Sweetheart. I'll stay with Tommy until he goes back to sleep." An hour later, Horatio left Tommy's side and returned to his own bed, and nestling down thought, "What a day." Then he drifted off to sleep, he was whacked.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monday morning Horatio drove Tommy to school and on the way explained to him what had happened at the Clayton's the evening before, and reassured him again that Mark was not upset at him. He also told him that as soon as he dropped him off at school he was going to pick Mark and his mother up to take them to the MDPD to make statements, and then he would take them home.

When they arrived at the school Horatio had a thought, "I was going to collect you and take you home from school before picking John and Sharon up, but how about we go straight to the airport together after school. We will get there a little early, but we can have a drink somewhere and watch some aircraft landing while we wait. What do think son, would you like that?"

"Yes please Dad," replied Tommy beaming all over his face.

Horatio watched him as he walked into the school grounds, gave him a wave, and when he saw Tommy enter the school building, he turned the car around and made his way to the Claytons.

On the way Horatio was feeling happy that Tommy was keen to go to the airport, and that despite last night he seemed bright and cheerful. He was concerned to make sure that Tommy received as much attention as he always had. He had tried hard to keep both Tommy and Kyle interested in the baby throughout Aileen's pregnancy so that they were both involved, and felt wanted, and they were really lucky as both Tommy and Kyle showed only love and affection for their little sister. He and Aileen were well aware that some jealousy about the attention Hannah was receiving from everyone might have occurred where Tommy was concerned, but there was absolutely no sign of this yet. He guessed this was because he was several years older, and didn't see her as a threat in any way, and Tommy knew well enough that he and Aileen loved him very much.

When he reached the Clayton's, Mark and Stephanie were ready so they set off straight away for the MDPD. Despite not wanting to make a statement he thought Stephanie looked brighter today, she had smartened herself up.

On arrival, Eric met them in the reception area and told Horatio he had briefed Calleigh and Natalia, and they would be with them in a few minutes, and that Mrs. Bradley, the social care worker was on her way and would be with them shortly.

Horatio was pleased it was Mrs. Bradley, she was a charming lady in her fifties and not overbearing and looked at cases with sympathy...she didn't make rash decisions. He didn't expect her at this stage to suggest that Mark would need to be taken into care.

He led Stephanie and Mark to his office first, and when they sat down, he explained to Stephanie that Natalia would take her statement, and would ask a few questions throughout the interview, and she would then be given the statement to read, which she should sign if she agreed with what had been written. However - if she still did not want to make charges against Alan Clayton she would also have to sign a disclaimer.

"But, if I sign a disclaimer Horatio, doesn't this all make nonsense of making a statement in the first place," Stephanie asked.

Horatio feeling frustrated with her replied, "NO...as I told you last night this is to ensure we have this on record as history of violence against you and Mark, although I hope it will never be needed. Then standing up, and moving close to Stephanie he whispered in her ear so that Mark couldn't hear, "I tell you what Stephanie, if anything else happens to Mark while under your care he could be taken away from you. The fact this incident will be on record could help you in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Calleigh will talk to Mark separately, and as he is a child this will be done in the presence of Mrs. Bradley, a social worker and she will witness his statement."

Horatio refrained from telling her that Mark could be taken away from her today if Mrs Bradley decided this would be best for Mark, although he didn't think she would suggest this at this stage, it was a possibility, and he needed Stephanie to stay calm for her statement right now. He was still hoping she would change her mind.

"Can't I be a witness for Mark?"

"No, because you are also a victim of an assault at the same time as he was."

"Do you have a problem with that Stephanie?" asked Horatio noting she was looking bothered.

"Horatio, can't you be a witness as Mark knows you?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't ...too involved."

"Don't worry Stephanie; Calleigh is really good with children."

"I will have to write up my own individual report of my observations and actions too date, and I will do that while you are both giving your statements."

At that point, Eric entered his office and told them that everyone was ready for them now.

They made their way to the interview rooms - Eric took Stephanie into the main room, and introduced her to Natalia and left shutting the door behind him. At the same time, Horatio holding Mark's hand, gently led him into the smaller room and introduced him to Calleigh and Mrs. Bradley who both smiled at him, trying to make the boy feel easy.

Then Horatio made his way back to his own office to write his report. He finished with time to spare, being well used to writing reports, and then made his way back to the interview rooms, and sat down outside to wait for Mark and Stephanie.

Stephanie came out first, and while she sat there waiting for Mark, he went and had a quick word with Natalia. "Did Stephanie change her mind about not making charges?"

"Sorry, no she didn't. She is being completely blind Horatio, and as you know, I have been there. I hope she doesn't live to regret it."

"So do I Natalia, domestic violence cases are notoriously hard to handle. Thank you for your help today."

Then Natalia left having handed Horatio the statement, and he returned to sit down next to Stephanie again, but thinking the woman was a fool.

A few minutes later Calleigh brought Mark out and handing his statement to Horatio told him that Mark had done well, and that Mrs Bradley had been good with the boy.

Then Mrs Bradley came out, "Could I see you for a minute Lieutenant Caine?" she asked.

Horatio nodded his head and they went back into the interview room, while Calleigh stayed with Mark and Stephanie.

"Lieutenant Caine, the boy did well. I understand he is a friend of your son Tommy?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well he did right to tell you. Mark told us everything."

"While this was nasty, I don't see that we should contemplate taking Mark away from his mother. This was not her fault at this stage. Mark clearly loves her, and in attempting to protect her, this was in a way provocation for the fathers rage. The father is a different matter. I am worried on that front, and as you and I know very well, once they start hitting out there is nearly always a next time. As I understand it, he has not shown any sign of remorse either and I therefore think that even though they are divorced, the father could well return and lash out again. I therefore think we should be moving towards getting the divorce court judge to rescind Alan Clayton's access to the boy. That takes time however, and as Mark is clearly afraid of him, my view is that you should apply for an urgent restraining order to stop him going anywhere near Mark or Mrs Clayton come to that. But at this stage it is young Mark I am more concerned about."

"I also understand that Mrs Clayton is not going to press charges against her ex husband...that is of course her prerogative, but as far as Mark is concerned we will be keeping an eye on the situation, and would expect feedback from your department in the event of any future developments. Any hint of any more problems we will immediately take the boy into care for his safety."

"I agree with you Mrs Bradley, and we will certainly keep you in the picture. I will leave it in the hands of Eric Delko for now though, as I am officially on vacation this week. I got personally involved last night for obvious reasons."

"Okay, I will give a copy of my report to him before the day is out."

"That would be good Mrs Bradley and thank you for coming in at such short notice. Much appreciated."

Horatio then asked Calleigh to stay with Stephanie and Mark for a few more minutes. He returned to his office; read the statements, and noting all the detail was good, he filed them with his own report, the pictures Eric had taken the previous evening, and the hospital report that Alexx, good as her word had sent by fax with confirmation that the original copy would be there before the day was out.

Then he found Eric, updated him on his talk with Mrs Bradley, and satisfied the events of the morning were all complete, he then went to collect Mark and Stephanie; thanked Calleigh for her help and left the building.

As they were leaving, Frank came rushing up the steps and stopped in his tracks.

"Horatio" he exclaimed. "Thought you were supposed to be on vacation?"

"Just on a quick visit Frank. Sorry, I can't stop and chat, have a busy day ahead."

Entering the building, Frank caught Eric's attention. "What was Horatio here for?"

Eric updated him and Frank muttered. "Gee, that is not good. Shame he had to get involved while he is on vacation; guess he had no choice though with Tommy being a friend of the lad."

Horatio drove Stephanie and Mark home, and on route, he told them the department were going to try to get a judge to issue a rescinding order regarding Alan Clayton's access to Mark. But as that took time, they were in the meantime going to request a restraining order to stop him coming anywhere near her or Mark, and which they should hopefully have before the day was out.

When they arrived, he checked all was safe in the apartment and tried to get it across to Stephanie that she should not let her ex husband in if he came knocking at her door. He didn't trust her though so when she was out of sight for a minute he gave Mark his card with his personal telephone number on and told him to call him at any time of the day or night if anything was wrong.

He finally arrived back at his apartment at twelve-thirty, and after a quick lunch with Aileen, Horatio went outside and settled himself on a sun lounger for a while, he was feeling a little weary now, and fell asleep. Aileen knowing he must be feeling pretty shattered after all that had happened the previous day left him as long as possible, and then woke him up at 2:30 pm as he had to pick Tommy up from school, and then John and Sharon from the airport. She had earlier offered to do this, but Horatio had insisted he would do it. She could have expressed some milk for Hannah and he could have fed her but he was being very protective of her well being right now, so she did not argue the point.

On being woken, Horatio now refreshed, had a quick shower, changed his clothes, gulped the drink down Aileen had made for him, gave her and Hannah a kiss and left, and then getting into his car, drove with haste to the school to pick Tommy up. He arrived with barely two minutes to spare when he spotted Tommy running towards the car.

Horatio opened the car door for him saying, "Slow down Tommy. We have plenty of time."

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes Dad, but I missed Mark. I hope he will soon be better."

"He'll be okay in a few days son. Then maybe he can come to us on Sunday for a while," said Horatio already driving away from the school and on his way to the Miami International Airport.

On arriving at the airport, he parked his car, and they made their way into the North Terminal Building. They found somewhere to have a drink and then stood by the viewing windows overlooking the runways, and watched some planes landing and taking off for a while.

When Horatio heard the call that the New York flight had landed on time he grabbed Tommy's hand as it was now busy in the airport and he didn't want to lose him among the crowds, and they made their way to the arrivals area and stood waiting for the doors to open.

Tommy was getting excited now, and was jumping up and down in anticipation of seeing John and Sharon. Horatio smiled. Seeing their friends would be good for him. They hadn't seen them since last Christmas.

Finally, the doors opened and seeing John and Sharon coming through with the first flush of arrivals he let go of Tommy's hand so he could run over to greet them.

As soon as he reached Sharon she gave Tommy a hug, and smiling asked, "How is my favourite god son?"

Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek and answered, "I'm so excited you are here...I want you to see Hannah."

"I want to see her Tommy, very much, but I also want to see all of you again."

Then John taking his hands off their baggage trolley picked him up saying, "You may be getting taller, but still not too tall that I can't pick you up Tommy. Then he sat a laughing Tommy on top of their baggage and they made their way over to where Horatio was patiently waiting for them.

After hugs all round, Horatio led them out of the terminal to his car parked in the short-term car park, packed the baggage in the trunk, and Tommy got in the back of the car with Sharon, and John sat up front with Horatio.

In the back of the car, on route Tommy was chattering away to Sharon about Hannah. Then told her about his friend Mark, and that his dad had gone over to see him last night, and that he had had a nightmare in the night, and his dad had made him feel safe and had slept with him for a while, and that he had the best dad ever. Sharon smiling gave him a hug, and thought that Horatio was certainly proving to be a good father to Tommy. It was obvious the boy loved him, and she felt good about that.

They could hear the chat in the front of the car and John turning his head looking at Horatio whispered," Sounds like a bit of hero worship going on back there."

Horatio smiled. "He's a good kid."

Half way to Kyle's, a police car with sirens screaming rushed past them going in the opposite direction. Horatio blinked his eyes. "Was that Kyle in the car he wondered?"Just a couple of minutes later a CSI: Hummer also went by at speed.

Glancing at John, he commented, "Looks like there is a problem somewhere?"

Then within a few seconds, his car phone rang. It was Aileen.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Horatio, Kyle phoned. He said he tried phoning you a few minutes ago, but no answer. He says to tell you Frank has had to go out on a call and he is with him, so he will be home later than expected and asked if you could see Sharon and John into his place, and he will get there as soon as possible."

"Horatio, you do have his spare key don't you."

"Yes - I always keep it with my keys."

"Strange he didn't get through though. Maybe he couldn't get a signal while we were in the airport."

"Okay, see you later Aileen."

"Say hello to the guys for me Horatio."

Hearing the conversation, both Sharon and John yelled, "Hi Aileen. See you tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Frank and Kyle had indeed passed Horatio a few minutes earlier; they were on their way to 75 Kendall Drive as the MDPD had received a 911 call reporting a disturbance at that address. Frank was worried as he was now aware of the situation with the Claytons. Eric had told him the whole story after Horatio had left the station with them earlier in the day, and Kyle was worried, as he knew Mark was Tommy's friend, but at this point he was unaware his dad had already been involved.

As Frank was just about to turn right into Kendall Drive, a dark blue sedan rushed out and turned left. Kyle clocked the back licence plate number, P0396G, and wrote it down in his notebook as a precaution, not knowing yet it would be a car of interest. Frank noticed and smiled. He hadn't had to tell Kyle to take the licence plate number. He thought Kyle had picked it up pretty quick; the car had had no front plate, which meant it was almost certainly a Florida registered car, and it was being, driven, at a hell of a speed as it screeched around the turn off. The boy had good eyes.

Arriving at 75, he drove into the Clayton's drive and parked the car.

Just as Frank and Kyle stepped out of the car a woman walking towards them from an apartment on the opposite side of the road called out to them. "Officers, I'm Helen Sharp. I called 911 as there was such a racket going on outside this address, and I recognised Alan Clayton bashing on the door, and screaming, and I was worried about Stephanie and Mark. He disappeared round the back for some time and then just a second before you arrived he dashed off in a blue car. He must have heard the sirens. I heard them for some time before you actually turned in here."

"Thank you Helen, leave it to us now," said Frank, as Kyle was busy writing in his notebook. "You go back home, and thank you for calling. We may need to speak to you again."

Kyle hurried up the drive ahead of Frank, and instantly saw that the door had taken a battering. It appeared to be shut but as he lightly touched the door to test it he could see it was in fact slightly ajar. Just as he was about to push the door open, Eric drew up with a screech in his hummer, "Kyle...wait a moment," he yelled.

Jumping out of the hummer, he rushed over to Frank and Kyle. "There was another 911 call and when I heard it was actually from Mark, and they told me you were already on your way I raced after you."

"Kyle, your dad was here last night, but a bit of a long story. Alan Clayton attacked both Stephanie and Mark on Friday. Your dad had a feeling he would try again."

"I'll go in first," said Eric drawing his gun. "I was also here last night so they know me well enough."

"I don't think your gun is needed," said Frank. "The lady across the way saw Alan Clayton leave in a blue car."

"Well, just let's be cautious in case she was wrong."

"Okay, but some smart ass in a blue car sure sped away as we turned in here."

"Just being cautious Frank," said Eric calmly noting his irritation.

"Let's go and see if anything is wrong. It's too quiet for my liking. I am sure if everything was okay inside, Stephanie or Mark would have seen us by now."

"Frank, you check round the back."

"Kyle you can follow me, but be careful. I would like you with me as Mark knows you."

Walking in slow, with their guns aiming left and right they searched the lounge, the kitchen, opened the back door so Frank could come in that way, then opening the bathroom door, they found Mark squatting in a corner with his head resting on his knees, sobbing and shaking.

On hearing them he looked up scared, but when he saw who it was he stood up and rushed over to Kyle, who returned his gun to his holster, and then knelt down and took him in his arms for a couple of minutes, and then asked, "Mark has your dad hurt you again? I see you have a nice bump on your forehead."

"Yes, he punched me a few times but didn't kick me like he did on Friday, and I hit my head against the door frame in the lounge when he threw me across the room. I know he has hurt my mom bad. He pushed her in the bedroom, and shut the door and I heard her scream. Then I managed to get to the phone in the hall, and dialled 911 and hid here before he left."

"Horatio gave me a card yesterday with his telephone number on, but I couldn't find it quick, so I dialled 911 instead."

"You did really good Mark."

While Kyle had been talking to Mark, Eric checked a small bedroom in the back of the apartment noticing a window open, and then on checking the main bedroom, he immediately put his gun back in his holster, and called for an ambulance. Stephanie was sitting on the edge of the bed with blood running from her nose, and a swollen eyebrow and she was shivering. To Eric's trained eyes, she looked like she was in shock and worried about her he pulled the duvet cover off the bed, placed it around her, and gently asked, "Why did you let him in Stephanie?"

"I didn't Eric...I did listen to Horatio this morning about not letting him in. Horatio was right last night to suspect Alan might have a spare key. He did, and tried to use it and then went into a rage when he couldn't get in and started battering the door. Then it went quiet, and I suddenly remembered I had opened the window in the back bedroom when we came home from the MDPD as it has been so hot today, but by the time I rushed to shut it, it was too late he was already in."

"Where is Mark? Please tell me my boy is okay."

"He's fine, just scared. Kyle is with him."

"Kyle... I thought he was at the Academy?"

"He is, but just for this week he is getting on the job experience with Detective Frank Tripp who is looking around outside at the moment."

"They responded to the first 911 call that Mrs Sharp, across the way made. She heard the noise going on over here and was worried about you and Mark."

"Mark also managed to phone hence my appearance. As soon as I knew it was your address, I followed immediately."

Eric noticing that Stephanie's thin shorts looked messy, asked, "Did Clayton try anything Stephanie?"

"Eric, he had me pinned down on the floor and was going to rape me, he forced my legs apart, and managed to get inside my shorts, but he couldn't control himself. He was still going to continue though and I would not have been able to stop him...he is a big powerful man. Thank god for the sirens - you can always hear them clearly here when they are racing along the main highway, especially if a window is open. He heard the sirens and guessed that someone had made a call and dashed off after slamming my head on the floor, so you got here just in time. I heard him leave by the front door; he managed to open that from the inside."

Then showing Eric her fingernails, she added, "I did scratch him right down his left cheek though."

"Well that is handy...I will take a sample in a minute."

"Eric, I have been a fool. I want to change my mind and have him charged. Mark and I cannot live like this. I'm sorry I didn't accept what Horatio was telling me last night in that Friday's assault may not have been a one off. He was so right."

"He usually is Stephanie."

"Stephanie, before you clean yourself up, would you mind if I call one of our female CSI's to come and take a sample from you. I know you and I both know this was Clayton did this to you, but when we catch him he is bound to say, "I didn't do that." Now the evidence is clear, but his defence will try to say it is your word against his. So let's make sure we have the evidence of his semen on file so he can't squirm out of it."

"Okay Eric, could it be Natalia, who I saw this morning?"

"Sure, I'll call her right now." - Eric immediately phoned Natalia, who said she would come straight away.

Eric went out to the hummer, fetched his kit and then took a sample of Alan Clayton's blood from under Stephanie's second fingernail on her right hand, at the same time saying, "Always useful to have a blood DNA sample, as well as the semen sample for the file we are building up against your ex–husband, all damming evidence."

Frank came inside announcing it was all clear out the back, and then checked on Kyle...he was in his care this week and wanted to make sure he was okay. He found Kyle still talking to the boy and Kyle told him what had happened, and then they joined Eric and Stephanie in the main bedroom.

Mark sat on the bed next to his mom, and they cuddled each other while waiting for the ambulance, and Eric quickly told Kyle what had happened on Friday afternoon and Sunday night.

Meanwhile Frank getting the licence plate number from Kyle put in a call to despatch to check for the name of the registered owner of the blue sedan, and received confirmation that the car was a Toyota Corella model, and registered to Alan Clayton.

Then the ambulance arrived with two male paramedics aboard. One of them checked Mark over, and while he had some additional bruises forming and a bump on his forehead, it was felt that he did not need any hospital treatment. He hadn't taken any more punches to his lower region.

The other paramedic cleaned Stephanie's nose up for her - checked the bump that was now forming on her left eyebrow, and then the back of her head for injuries. She had a small bump and as she had good focus, he did not consider it serious, although she would more than likely have a bit of a headache for a while. He realised she had two fractured ribs from the previous assault, but as she told him she didn't feel any worse in that area, and as she had stopped shivering and seemed to be calm and out of shock now, he reckoned she didn't need any hospital treatment either. However, he warned her that if any unforeseen complications were to occur, she should get someone to take her to the hospital immediately. Then they wrote their reports, copies of which they gave to Eric for the police incident file.

Eric had informed the paramedics that they had one of their own people coming to see her about the attempted rape.

Shortly after the paramedics drove away, Natalia arrived, and sympathetically did what she had to do and left, which was not too embarrassing for Stephanie as the evidence was not internal. Natalia also took a picture of the bruises now starting to emerge on the insides of her legs.

After she left Eric took some pictures of her facial injuries, and of Marks additional injuries, and some shots of the damaged door and of the open window...and tested the window and door for finger prints, not that he thought these would really be needed with all the other evidence that was piling up, but best to be careful and thorough. Horatio had always taught him and others that you assume nothing.

When finished, he checked the front door, to see if it would still shut and lock, and while it had taken a hammering it was a strong door and it still locked properly. He told Stephanie it was safe enough, but she might like to get the bottom door panels replaced in the near future, as they were now in a weakened state.

Once they were sure that Mark and Stephanie were safe, and secure, Eric, Frank, and Kyle left the apartment. When Kyle reached the car, he turned to Eric and said, "I had better let Dad know."

"No don't do that Kyle, Horatio was with them for hours last night and came into the department with them this morning. He is supposed to be on vacation."

"We will handle this from here on."

"We will pick Clayton up as soon as we can. You get back to the MDPD and make your report, and hand it over to Frank, who will write one of his own. Then get home. I understand you have guests arriving today and probably there by now. Horatio told me he was picking them up from the airport."

Elsewhere, Horatio had arrived at Kyle's apartment, 6062, Collins Avenue, which was close to the ocean front. Getting out of the car Sharon said, "Wow, what a lovely place. All these garden flowerbeds on the edge of the apartment and bordering the sidewalk here are beautiful, and a palm tree right outside as well. This is a wonderful setting Horatio, Kyle is a lucky young man."

Horatio smiled, he was pleased she liked it. He had presented the apartment to Kyle when he was barely seventeen to get him away from Julia as he didn't think she was handling things well at the time and thought Kyle was not safe with her. On handing him the key, he had told the boy though that it meant taking on a greater responsibility for his life. At the time, he hadn't been sure that Kyle would, but he proved him wrong. He would have taken him under his own care, but Julia still had custody and Kyle was still not totally at ease with him back then, and he thought the boy would learn to stand on his own two feet better away from her clutches.

He saw John and Sharon into the two- storey apartment, which had its own car drive and garage, but was smaller than his own much larger one- floor apartment. It was nevertheless comfortable. It had a lounge, two bedrooms, a largish kitchen, and bath and shower rooms. There was a small back yard, but it had a nice a wooden deck outside the lounge French doors if one wanted to sit outside at any time.

Horatio showed them around and pointed out the bedroom they would be using, and told them to make themselves comfortable. He apologised for not staying with them longer, and arranged to pick them up around 10:00 the next morning. It had been a long day, so John and Sharon were more than pleased to just get unpacked and settle in, and Horatio was keen to get back to his wife and daughter. He really hadn't spent as much time with them as he would have liked the last two days, and was feeling unhappy about that. Aileen was always there for him no matter what, and though she never complained, he wanted to be a support for her at this time, not the other way around.

After dinner that evening and Tommy had gone to bed, Horatio and Aileen managed to enjoy a nice quiet evening together.

In the meantime, Kyle had arrived home and made John and Sharon welcome. They ordered pizza's and chatted long into the evening. He told them all about Mark and Stephanie, but asked them not to mention it to his dad. He would find out soon enough. In answer to some questions they raised, he told them how he was getting on at the Academy, and told them how much joy his adorable baby sister had brought into their lives.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday morning Horatio dropped Tommy off at school; then picked John and Sharon up and drove them back to his place where a beaming Aileen had the door open for them. "OMG it is so good to see you guys," said Aileen as they stepped inside.

John gave her a huge hug, "Good to see you also Aileen, and looking so well."

"How do you do it Aileen?" Sharon asked. "You are already back close to normal weight, but then you were the same with Tommy." Then Sharon and Aileen hugged each other and smiling and laughing together, they wandered into the lounge.

Horatio following them smiled. These two friends were always good to have around he thought, never a dull moment in their company.

"Okay, where is your daughter?" Sharon asked. "I can't wait any longer to see her."

Aileen had placed the crib in the dining room for a while in case the noise of their friends arriving might wake her up, but just then, she happened to cry out, and Horatio smiling went to pick her up, and Aileen looked at him fondly as he made his way out of the lounge; she knew he was itching to show their daughter off.

When he returned, holding her in his arms Sharon choked in the same way Calleigh had when she saw him - he looked so happy and proud. He brought her over to Sharon and passing his daughter to her said, "Hannah is the most precious gift my darling wife could have ever given me; Apart from bringing Tommy into my life of course."

John noticed Aileen looking misty eyed, and he knew darned well Sharon would be touched as well. He had to admit though that Horatio looked as proud as a peacock. He was obviously a very happy man in his new life with a family.

Sharon sat down on the sofa and was in her element; she loved babies, and wished she was still young enough to have given John a daughter or son. Her two sons from her first marriage were adults and in other parts of the world right now. John had no complaints though, and she was so happy with him.

John noticing his wife had unshed tears in her eyes moved over to her and bending forward he took his hankie out of his trouser pocket and wiped her eyes for her and then smiling she said, "Look at her John, she is such a cutie; she has Horatio's blue eyes, and looks a bit like both of them at the moment. Babies change constantly during the first few months though. She has some light brown hair fluff, but again that could change."

Then looking at Horatio she added, "Hey, I can see a few red hairs; she may be a redhead yet."

Horatio grimaced. "Poor thing," he mumbled.

John reacted, "Hey, don't be so quick to say poor thing Horatio. I am also a redhead, and actually darned proud to be one. Come on Horatio, you know our ladies like ruffling our red hair, or mine does anyway," giving Sharon a saucy wink as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

Sharon passed Hannah to him to hold, and looking at her in his arms he knew in that moment why a father would kill for his daughter. He had always been upset, like Horatio, about child abuse, but this little girl in his arms right now, so tiny and vulnerable, brought it so much closer to home. How could anyone hurt a child? A few minutes later he handed Hannah back to Sharon; stood up and going over to Horatio and Aileen who were standing together watching them he whispered "Congratulations you two; your baby daughter is beautiful."

Then, Horatio's cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Removing it and opening it, he was surprised to see it was James Burton calling.

"James!"

"Horatio, I am really very sorry to rain on your parade. But is it possible for you to come in for a while this afternoon?"

"Is it really necessary James? I have our visitors John and Sharon Kelly from New York with us as we speak."

"Silly question," Horatio muttered to himself. If it was James phoning and asking, it had to be serious.

"I think it is Horatio - I understand you have been involved with the Claytons. And they were assaulted again yesterday afternoon."

Horatio gasped. "Again...?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Horatio. Frank Tripp picked Alan Clayton up early this morning. Stephanie Clayton has changed her mind, and now wants us to go ahead with charging him, and we have him in a holding cell for now. Eric Delko was going to be responsible for charging him, and wanted to handle and didn't want me to call you, but Clayton is raising merry hell and has been kicking out at any one getting anywhere near him. His hands were in cuffs, but his ankles were not - they are now. "

"However, he is being very vocal about you for some reason, and is refusing to quieten down. He is insisting he wants to see you. You don't have to come in of course; we could take him to lock up until he shuts up. But I think we could sort this whole matter out quicker if you were able to come in Horatio and we only have limited hours in which to charge him or let him go."

"Incidentally your son Kyle was at the scene with Eric and Frank yesterday."

"Oh! Anything I should know?"

"No, he apparently did well. I just mentioned it as you will see his name on the Clayton file."

"Look Horatio, I appreciate and understand you want to be home with Aileen and your daughter, and that you have visitors as well, but if you could come in, I would be grateful, and you can have a day in lieu to take whenever it suits you."

"Why don't you bring John Kelly with you, and direct him my way and we could have a chat. I met him when I was last in New York paying Michael a visit. And I could show him around the crime lab if he is interested."

"Okay James. I need to make a few arrangements first. I will be there in about an hour."

Closing his cell phone and placing it back in his right trouser pocket, Horatio then explained the situation to the others and then looking at John and Sharon asked, "Did Kyle say anything to you two about this last night."

John hesitated and as Horatio now knew anyway he replied, "Yes, but he asked us not to say anything to you, but guess that doesn't matter now. Eric apparently gave him instructions not to tell you as he didn't want your vacation to be affected any further. They meant well Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding and then asked, "Do you want to come with me John? James said he would like to see you."

"If the ladies here are okay with it I would love to see James, and that building you work in. I understand it is pretty unique in design and we didn't have time to see it last time we were here."

Taking Aileen in his arms Horatio mumbled, "I'm so sorry about this Sweetheart. This is all I keep saying to you the last couple of days and I hate it. Let's hope this whole business will be sorted once and for all today."

"It's alright Horatio. Sharon and I can catch up with all the gossip while you are both away."

"Let me just make us all a coffee first, before you go."

"That would be nice."

"I'm not sure we will get back in time to pick Tommy up though," said Horatio, noting it was already midday. "If not, I will arrange for one of the team to pick him up, I think they could assist me there for calling me in don't you think?"

"No, don't worry Horatio. I will pick him up. Take your time. Sharon can come with me for the ride and have Hannah in the back of the car with her or she can stay here and look after Hannah?"

Horatio looked concerned and Sharon realising he was probably worried about Aileen driving whatever option was chosen she butted in, "It will be fine Horatio. I would like to go with Aileen and I can take over the driving if necessary."

Horatio nodded his head in acceptance.

Thirty minutes later Horatio drove swiftly to the MDPD.

"Wow this is an unusual shape; Spectacular in fact," said John as they approached the building.

"Yes it is John. It was designed by Nadel Architects Inc. and opened in 2000."

"We like it...wait until you see the lab."

Horatio parked his car, and led John up the steps and into the building, signed him in as a visitor at reception and took him upstairs to James Burton's office. Then leaving them together, he made his way to his own office, and picked up the Clayton file just as Eric came to see him.

"I am so bloody sorry Horatio. The Chief insisted on calling you in."

"Its' okay Eric, but please tell me Stephanie didn't let the bastard in after all what I told her."

"No, she didn't Horatio, not intentionally anyway."

"Okay, get me up to speed on what happened yesterday," said Horatio as he sat down and opened the Clayton file on his desk.

So Eric sat down and told him of the events of the previous day.

Then playing devils advocate Horatio said, "Strange Kyle didn't tell me."

"He wanted to Horatio, but I asked him not to. I was concerned your vacation was being spoiled enough as it was, and knowing you - you would have wanted to go and see them. But Kyle, Frank and I made sure they were ok before we left."

"Ok...understood - you are right. I would have wanted to go to see them. At least Aileen got to have my company last night."

"Eric, while I just have a quick glance at this file can you get Clayton moved from the holding cell into the main interview room, and have Frank watch over him, with two of his officers outside as well in the event we have any trouble."

"Happening as we speak Horatio, we saw you arrive."

"Has he had his Miranda rights read to him?"

"Yes, and he instantly screamed out for a lawyer, but he can't afford one so a free public defence lawyer has been appointed for him - Matthew Jordan, and he is here and spent a few minutes with Clayton before you arrived."

"You will find the Restraining Order on the file Horatio, that came through about an hour ago, and Matthew Jordan has been informed you will be serving this on Clayton during the interview in the event he gets bail."

"Okay, that's good."

"Eric, keep Kyle out of the picture. I know he is with Frank this week."

"That's also taken care of. Frank has told him to make himself scarce for a couple of hours."

"Good. Thanks Eric. Just give me a few minutes now to finish looking through this file."

"Horatio - take care with Clayton, he seems have a bee in his bonnet about you."

Then Eric left, and went to check things were happening as had been arranged.

Horatio leaned back in his chair, and with his right leg crossed over his left, he cast his eyes over the file. He was happy to see that the Paramedic's reports from the incident yesterday, together with the pictures, Eric and Natalia had taken at the scene, and Frank and Eric's reports were all now in the file, as he would have expected. Then he smiled, there was also a report from Kyle. Mrs Bradley's report was also now in the file, as was the restraining order document, and the original hospital report from Sunday had also caught up with the file.

Ryan had done a background check on Clayton, and had found no previous charges against him.

He noted Eric had arranged for Natalia to do a DNA test on the blood sample that he had lifted from underneath Stephanie's fingernail the day before and the result was already on file. As was the result of Clayton's semen test. Both matched positive for DNA He also noted that Eric had today, taken a DNA sample from the cut on Clayton's cheek, which was being tested in the lab right now. He didn't doubt the three samples would match.

"Good work Eric," he muttered to himself.

Then with the file in his right hand, Horatio made his way down the lab hallway to the interview room and observed Clayton through the window for a few minutes. He was a big man - had dark hair, and he wondered for a minute if Tommy had seen him as he matched the man in his nightmare, but Tommy said he had never seen him so it must have been a coincidence. Clayton looked angry and defiant. Frank was standing with his back against the wall in the far left corner with his arms crossed high in front of him; and chewing his right hand fingers while keeping his eyes on Clayton all the time.

Clayton was sitting on a chair at the right side of the table; cuffed hands stretched out in front of him resting on the table. The appointed public defence lawyer, Matthew Jordan, was sitting to the left of him. He was happy, as this lawyer, was often called upon to guide offenders through the interview process, and he generally did not make life difficult for them.

Then just for a second images of his own father flashed in front of his eyes and he felt a surge of anger go through him - Shadows of the past...always haunting him.

Sighing, and shaking his head to clear the images, he took a deep breath, and nodding his head to the two uniform officers, standing guard, he entered the interview room. He nodded to the lawyer as he placed the file on the table, just as Clayton thumping his cuffed hands on the table screamed, "At last, the high and mighty Lieutenant Caine finally deigns to see me."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Horatio looked across at Frank with raised eyebrows; Frank returned his look, shrugging his shoulders. Both knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hey Caine, did you get your leg over my wife Sunday evening?"

"Frank gulped."

"Excuse me," said Horatio, with eyes wide open and a look of utter contempt on his face.

"Are you deaf? I said did you get your leg over my wife on Sunday. I know you were at the apartment, and you didn't arrive in a police car, so you must have been there for personal reasons."

"Does that wife of yours know? I saw her once with you downtown and she is beautiful so why did you need Stephanie. Not getting enough at home?"

Horatio gave Clayton a venomous look; his blue eyes looking like flints of steel.

"I was across the road standing behind a tree trying to make up my mind whether to make another attempt to see my boy, but you didn't come back out in the next hour so I buggered off."

"So, did you enjoy it Caine?" sneered Clayton.

The lawyer touched Clayton on the arm and shook his head, and remonstrated with him. "Be careful what you say. You are not helping yourself one little bit."

Clayton ignored him.

"There is no way the bitch would have informed on me without some persuasion. Stephanie always did like a bit of a fumble.".

Frank noticed Horatio's body tense and the cold look he intimidated suspects with when he was angry was now clearly showing in his eyes. He straightened himself up at this point ready to take action if necessary. Clayton was really chancing his arm. When Horatio was angry with a suspect, who was undoubtedly guilty, he could be very intimidating, and this stupid sick idiot was goading him to make matters worse. He really was one big sicko."

Horatio standing deadly still on the opposite side of the table looked Clayton direct in the eyes and snarled..." First, you have no wife. That bitch as you called her divorced you two years ago now and that lady's name is STEPHANIE."

"Second, she did not inform on you beating her and Mark. I happened to visit on Sunday evening because I learned something I did not like during the day, and went to check on them to see if all was well. And what I found, I most definitely didn't like, you SICK SCUMBAG."

"I stayed to make sure she got her locks changed – You obviously didn't notice I was wearing my gun and badge, or that a locksmith and another police car turned up."

Then opening up the file Horatio withdrew the pictures Eric had taken Sunday night and slapped them down on the table in front of Clayton saying, "And then I took them to hospital after seeing your vicious handiwork."

"Take a good look Clayton. Not a pretty sight is i?"

Clayton did not look and just stared back at Horatio, belligerently.

"Look at your son Clayton...you sick bastard. What father has any right to beat his son like that?"

With venom in his voice Horatio continued, "Bet you are real proud of that aren't you, kicking a defenceless woman and child?"

"AND, despite I tried to encourage her to make a statement Stephanie was in no way prepared to let us charge you for kicking Mark or herself."

"Seems like Stephanie, for whatever reason only known to her, still has some love in her heart for you and wanted to protect your miserable hide. She told me you hadn't always been violent, and wanted you to have a chance to repent."

"But, you didn't repent did you? Funny, because most drunks do have some sort of remorse in them the next day, even if short lived."

"Instead you made a return visit yesterday and lost your temper again didn't you?"...at which point Horatio slammed the second lot of pictures taken yesterday on the table and added, "Nice collection of your extra handiwork work here don't you think?"

Horatio, now leaning across, and resting his hands on the table, gave Clayton a malevolent smile and continued, "But guess what? You fucked up yesterday. Your ex wife now wants us to proceed with charging you. And let me make this clear, even if she had not changed her mind we would be charging you for the abuse on Mark whether she liked it or not."

"We are therefore now charging you with a number of offences."

"One- Knocking your ex- wife to the floor, and kicking her fracturing two ribs last Friday afternoon."

"Two - Punching your son Mark in the face giving him a black eye, and shoving him to the ground and kicking his body black and blue last Friday afternoon."

"Three - Abusing Mark by punching him on several occasions at your apartment when he was supposed to be in you care under the child custody agreement."

"Four – Unlawfully, entering 75 Kendall Drive yesterday."

"Five – Abusing Mark yet again, by punching and throwing him around yesterday."

Six - Punching your ex-wife's face, slamming her head on the floor, and for attempting to rape her yesterday."

Clayton started to protest...

Horatio not giving him a chance to continue with his protest added..."And before you cry "NOT ME" - we have your DNA from a blood sample taken from under your ex- wife's finger nail, and that beautiful scratch she gave you down the side of your face is evidence you were there. In addition, leaving your semen calling card behind was damming evidence of your intent to rape. Now that was really convenient of you Clayton - and the DNA sample taken this morning from the actual scratch on your face is in the process of being tested in our lab as we speak."

"We also have a witness to you ranting and raving outside 75 Kendall Drive yesterday, and how about this... we also had two police officers spot you driving away at pace just as they turned into Kendall Drive, and one of them was detective Tripp, standing over there in the corner."

Clayton gave Frank a withering look, who just shrugged his shoulders. He was well used to looks like this from low lives.

Just then Natalia knocked on the door, and walking in she handed Horatio the blood test sample result...It was of course a match. Horatio smiled, "Thank you Natalia," he said, as she was already leaving.

"Guess what Clayton? This is the DNA result, and it matches the result taken from under Stephanie's finger nail, and your semen test, but we knew it would, didn't we?"

"When your case comes to court, the prosecutor will make sure you will be liable for the cost of repairing the damage caused at 75 Kendall drive yesterday, and for the changing of the locks on Sunday, and for Stephanie and Marks hospital expenses on Sunday."

While Horatio had been more than willing to pay the hospital expenses, he decided that Clayton should now pay all expenses incurred because of his actions.

"Mr Jordan has a document listing the charges right in front of him in case you have any doubts."

Clayton looked at his lawyer, and the lawyer nodded his head.

Clayton snarled, "Have you quite finished Caine."

"As a matter fact, NO...I haven't."

"We and social services will be asking the divorce court judge to rescind your custodial rights to see your son twice a month because of your violence. But in the meantime, and in the event you make bail, we have already been granted this restraining order stopping you going anywhere near your son or Stephanie," said Horatio placing the document on the table in front of Clayton. "If you make bail and break the restraining order you will be inside before you know what is happening."

"Believe me when I say we will do our best to ensure you will never be allowed to see your son ever again."

Clayton screamed, "You can't do that – I'm his father – it's my right."

"Being someone's father Clayton is not a right - it is a gift. A beautiful gift."

" Clayton turning to his lawyer yelled, "He can't do that, can he?"

"I'm afraid so Mr Clayton," replied Jordan, inwardly enjoying this interview. He disliked Clayton intensely; he had kids of his own, but he had a duty to defend him even though the man was as guilty as sin. He would have to talk to Clayton about his options later. However, while conscientiously having his clients' interests at heart he was enjoying watching Lieutenant Caine at work. He had watched him many times and thought he was near on as good as any lawyer in court the way he broke things down, and used them to get what he wanted. He was a very skilful and formidable interrogator. He was not giving Clayton a chance to speak yet.

Then Horatio sneering added, "Oh, and one more thing, you will also be charged for being drunk and disorderly yesterday."Horatio sneered.

"You do have that one on your list as well don't you Mr Jordan?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"Well as far as the charges go I will get bail. I have never been charged with any other offence in the whole of my life. My girl friend, will post bail for me."

"And then Caine, maybe I will go after that son of yours Tommy, and give him a thrashing it must have been him that told tales."

"Is that a threat?"

"It may be," sneered Clayton.

Frank drew in his breath..and decided to move behind Clayton sensing real trouble. Horatio looked thunderous.

Horatio slowly walked around the table, grabbed hold of Claytons' shirt collar with both hands, dragged him to his feet, and with a menacing glare, snarled in anger, "And that would be the biggest fucking mistake of your life. You get anywhere near him, and I will have your ass back in here so fast you won't even have time to blink, and I'll have you put in a cell and throw away the key and leave you to rot in hell."

Then Horatio shoved Clayton back down in the chair suddenly, which caused the chair to topple backwards, but Frank rushed forward and stopped it from actually falling to the ground.

"Shame" thought Horatio, giving a wry smile as he walked back to the opposite side of the table.

"Did you just see what he did?" yelled Clayton turning to his lawyer.

"Yes, I have noted it Mr. Clayton, but I have also noted you threatened Lieutenant Caine's son which I am duty bound to record as well."

Then Clayton started laughing. "Well, I wouldn't be there long as I have a fucking short life to look forward to anyway."

"What do you mean?"Horatio asked now standing back on the opposite side of the table.

"I have primary liver cancer."

Horatio sat down then and fully back in control of his own temper calmly asked, "When was this diagnosed Clayton?"

"About two months ago, but I was only told on Friday after so many tests, that it is inoperable, and that at most I may have a year to live."

"Is that when you got yourself into a drunken stupor?"

"Guess so...then I had a sudden desire to see my boy. I just wanted to take him out for a while, but that bitch turned him against me."

"She didn't. Why don't you get it Clayton?"

"You using Mark as a punch bag on more than one occasion prior to Friday did that. That is why he didn't want to go with you on Friday. Because you had threatened him not to tell his mother more than once he never told her how you were treating him."

"What about the girl friend Clayton?"

"What's her name now...oh yes, I remember...Rachel Stone. Why did you constantly take her side if you loved your son? Now she really is a bitch don't you think? To have besmirched Stephanie in front of Mark constantly, giving him sly clips around the head and telling lies to you to get him in trouble with you...she is what I would call a nasty piece of work."

Clayton didn't reply, and gave Horatio a glowering look.

"Why did you start drinking Clayton? Stephanie says you never used to drink."

"Life became a bitch. I know I was at fault when we got divorced. I have never been able to ignore other women. Stephanie was however, the only woman I had ever really loved at that point, but she couldn't see that, the bitch turned me out, leaving me with no access to the proceeds from the sale of the apartment. The apartment couldn't be sold as her fucking parents had it tied up tight in trust for Mark's benefit when he reaches the age of twenty one."

"So I had to rent an apartment, and started drowning my sorrows in drink. Not that she would have noticed, as I made sure I didn't drink when I was due to pick Mark up. Then I was made redundant six months ago, and haven't been able to get another job, got depressed and I have been living off my girl friends earnings ever since, and she ain't none too happy right now. She doesn't want Mark around, and I don't want to lose her, so things get angsty at times. I swear I didn't mean to hit Mark when he was with us, but she gets inside my bloody head, and depression and drink don't go well together, do they? Then I started to feel unwell, and my temper has started to get the better of me."

"Why did you attempt to rape Stephanie yesterday?"

Clayton who had calmed down considerably, suddenly got angry again and snarled..."To teach her a fucking lesson. I thought she had squealed on me on Sunday when you were there and the more I thought about it the more I wanted her to pay for that."

Then quietening down suddenly he added, "From what you tell me, though, seems I was wrong."

"I know I have fucked up."

"Well, it's up to the courts now Clayton," said Horatio as he stood up.

"I truly sympathise with you regarding the cancer, but you were drinking well before that came to light, and the law cannot condone you lashing out at Stephanie and Mark in drunken rages. There is no acceptable excuse for doing that. That temper of yours is out of control."

"Frank, arrange for Mr. Clayton to be taken to lock up please."

Frank helped Clayton stand up, and led him shuffling out of the interview room to the two uniformed officers standing outside who escorted him back to the holding cell, as a temporary measure, until the prison coach arrived to take him to lock up. His defense lawyer followed them out.

As they left, Horatio moved over to the window and stood looking out for a while, a habit of his, and thought what a mess some people made of their lives. After Clayton had told him about the cancer, he had proceeded to ask questions, digging to find out if Clayton had been out of character as Stephanie had indicated. Being upset about the cancer could certainly have been a trigger, but the man had started drinking some time prior to that. Dreadful as it was the cancer was a side issue here, the man was full of resentment and anger. It had probably being brewing from the time Stephanie had kicked him out of her life. Drinking and depression were certainly not good bedfellows and not helped by his girlfriend being an absolute bitch.

...

Meanwhile, following Horatio and John's departure to the MDPD the first thing Aileen did was to show Sharon the nursery and on walking into the nursery, Sharon exclaimed, "Oh my! This is so beautiful, a delightful room for this little princess," looking down at Hannah resting in her arms. She hadn't let go of her since John had handed her back to her.

"Just look at that cot," Sharon added as she moved over for a closer look.

Three sides of the cot were constructed white bars, with the facing sidebars being a very pale lime shade in contrast. The valance surrounding the bottom bedding behind the bars was turquoise, with a white embroidered frill, and edged with a dusky pink grosgrain ribbon. The slip covers for the bumpers were made of cotton fabric with an overall small printed patchwork design, and in soft colors; cream, blue, turquoise, pink, lemon, and green.

"This is fabulous Aileen, very different to what you could get when my boys were babies. The fabric colors are gorgeous."

"It's a Ryan four piece Caden-Lane crib set and therefore very versatile. After looking at loads of cots, Horatio actually chose it in the end. He said he only wanted the best for his son or daughter." Aileen smiled at the memory of him going from cot to cot until he was satisfied that it was the best one, and that she liked it as well. "She can sleep in the top crib section while she is small, and then that can be removed later when she is bigger."

"I've had a lot of help from him Sharon; he was amazing all through the pregnancy."

"Well you have both created a lovely nursery Aileen. The colors you have used in decorating the room match the soft colors of the cot fabrics to perfection. All is very pleasing to the eye."

"Looking around I can't see anything, you haven't got. We were leaving it until we came to visit you to see what you might need. But I have no idea what to get you as a gift from us; you seem to have everything you could possibly want."

"I know, what about a baby stroller? I can't see one of them anywhere."

"Sharon, you really don't have to buy us anything, just seeing you is wonderful, and you have put yourself out to visit...that is gift enough."

"I insist Aileen; we will go shopping while I am here."

"Well in that case Sharon a baby stroller would be wonderful. That is the one thing we do still need as it happens."

They moved to the Lounge and Sharon placed Hannah back in her crib, and while Aileen was making a sandwich and another cup of coffee, she stepped outside and sat on one of the loungers, thinking how pleasant it was; there was a gentle breeze and it was not over hot. Aileen joined her a few minutes later and they spent the next half hour chatting away as good friends do.

Then Aileen told Sharon to lay back and relax for a while, as she had to feed Hannah, and get ready to go and pick Tommy up from school. At 3:00 pm, Aileen was on her way with Sharon in the back of the car, and Hannah in her carrycot on the seat next to her. She drove smoothly and carefully, and they reached the school just as Tommy had arrived at the gates. He didn't see her instantly, as he was watching out for Horatio's car, not his moms. Then suddenly spotting her he ran over, opened the front right hand door, jumped in, and asked, "Where is Dad?"

"Aren't I good enough for you now?"Aileen asked smiling.

"Yes Mom, I was just expecting Dad...so where is he?"

In the back of the car, Sharon laughed. Tommy just never let you get away with not answering a question. How she missed her godson, but she was happy for him, as she knew he was very happy and loved here in Miami.

Aileen replied, "He had to go into work Tommy."

"Why?"

Aileen knew that he would not let up unless she answered him, and that even if he didn't want him upset, Horatio would tell Tommy the truth, but watering it down a little, she said," Mark's dad has been arrested and is going to be charged after all. His mom changed her mind."

"But why did Dad have to go in?"

"Well Tommy it is just one of those occasions where they thought it would be best if Horatio could go in and deal with him."

"John went with him, to see the crime lab and to see James Burton."

"Okay." Aileen now relieved, drove home.

...

Back at the MDPD

Sighing, Horatio turned away from the window, picked the Clayton file up from the table, left the interview room and made his way back down the lab hallway to his own office. He took his jacket off, draped it round the back of his chair, and sat down at his desk and wrote his report out for the file.

Just as he finished, Eric wandered in saying, "Horatio, I've just seen Frank, and he told me it was pretty rough for you dealing with Clayton. Are you okay?"

"Not really Eric. You know I hate these cases. But thank you for asking."

"Anyway, I have written up my report. I'll leave you to deal with the case now. Make sure the prosecutor gets to see this file ASAP. Should be an easy case for him, the defense do not have a lot going for them and Clayton is guilty by his own admission now. However, they do have one thing in their favor: We learned Clayton has an inoperable liver cancer."

Eric raised his eyebrows at this news.

"We will need to get his medical history on file, but as you know, the prosecutor will need a Court Order to obtain that information."

Then leaning back in his chair, Horatio stretched his arms in the air, placed his hands on the back of his neck, and said, "I have no doubt Clayton will get bail. There is no record of him offending before, and though this is a nasty case, I have seen worse, and now we know he is ill with liver cancer, with life expectancy of a year, I can foresee the Judge being lenient when the case gets to court. But the prosecutor must do his best to ensure that the Restraining Order remains in place."

"Well Eric, that's all I can do for now, so I am going to find John Kelly and go home to my family," said Horatio as he stood up. He picked his jacket up and slung it over his right shoulder, just as James Burton appeared in the doorway with John.

"Perfect timing," said Horatio smiling.

"Clayton has been charged."

"Thanks for coming in Horatio. As you know we only had 48 hours in which to charge him, so we really couldn't afford to keep him locked up for long to allow him to quieten down. I therefore thought we would get you in today, and get it done with, and now we will leave you in peace for the rest of your vacation. I just felt you were the best person in the circumstances, no offence to you Eric."

Eric smiled and responded, "None taken Chief."

"John and I have had a good chat Horatio, and I have shown him around. I think he is impressed."

"You could say that," said John. "I have never seen anything like this place. It's fantastic."

"Go on Horatio, get on your way, I can see you are itching to get out of here. Eric and Frank can update me on what happened with Clayton. I just saw Frank taking him out to the prison van and he went quietly, so once again many thanks for coming in. Enjoy the rest of your vacation and add that day in lieu that I promised on to the end of it, and we will see you Tuesday week."

John shook hands with James and Eric, and he and Horatio walked out of the building.

Once outside Horatio indicated to John that he wanted to sit down on one of the benches and as he sat down, he sighed, "I just need to sit here in the fresh air for a while."

While sitting there he told John what had happened in the interview. "I lost it in there for a few seconds John, I think Clayton was winding me up, but I fell for it."

"Know the feeling Horatio, we've all been there."

"He threatened to harm Tommy if he manages to get bail, and my blood went cold."

"Anyway, he has been charged; down to the courts now. I cannot do anymore. But I do think he will get bail - which worries me."

"John, please don't tell Aileen about the threat. I don't want her worrying about anything."

"Horatio you do know why James called you in today don't you?"

"Yep...to take the heat for an awkward situation," said Horatio followed by a chuckle.

Horatio, he told me he has the greatest respect for you. He thinks you are the best leader the MDPD has ever known under his reign. He called you into today, because although he is learning more than ever to respect Eric, he said that in his opinion, Eric would not have been strong enough to handle Clayton. He felt Clayton needed the formidable interrogator he knows you are. He really thinks a lot of you my friend.

"By the way, I am not supposed to tell you that," John added with a grin.

"Thanks John. I happen to have a high regard for James as well. He can be a tough nut, but he is fair."

"Lets' get going now...I need to see my family."

When they reached the car, Horatio phoned Aileen.

Aileen answered straight away; she had been getting anxious, as it was close on 5:00 pm now.

"Horatio..."

"Sorry it is late Sweetheart, just letting you know we are on our way home now."

"Is everything okay your end?"

"All is fine darling. We picked Tommy up with no problems, and Sharon is cooking dinner for us this evening, so I have invited Kyle over to join us. Hope this is okay with you?"

"Anything you do is more than okay with me Sweetheart."

"See you soon...Love you."

"Love you too baby."

Horatio smiled. When she used those words, he knew Aileen was letting him know she understood he was probably feeling a bit low, and she was right as usual.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Aileen opened the front door when they arrived and John stepped inside first as Horatio was putting his car in the garage, and she immediately asked, "How is he John?"

"Not too good Aileen, sounds like he had a tough time. We sat outside the MDPD building for a while and he told me everything, so he has talked some of his anguish out of his system, this is why we are a bit later than Horatio wanted to be. He was smiling a little while ago though...think it was the sound of your voice."

Horatio wandered in a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around Aileen saying, "It's so good to be home." Then stepping away from her he asked, "Where's Tommy?"

"Here Dad," said Tommy appearing from the lounge.

Horatio knelt down on one knee. "Come here son, I need to give you a hug."Tommy walked into his arms and Horatio shutting his eyes held him tight for a minute and being the sensitive boy he was Tommy understood his dad needed a hug from him as well and he stretched his arms around his neck.

Sharon, catching sight of Horatio hugging Tommy as she came out of the kitchen for a minute to say hello, had a flashback to the day when Danny, her late former husband was killed, and John had gone to her place to help her explain to her two boys, Jimmy and Peter, what had happened. John had taken both of them in his arms and hugged them so tight, just as Horatio was hugging Tommy now. She wondered if something was wrong, as the hug he was giving Tommy seemed to be saying something. It didn't look like Horatio wanted to let go of him. Then she discreetly returned to the kitchen. At the same time John went outside and settled on one of the sun loungers.

Then Horatio opened his eyes, and looking up, noticed Aileen's look of concern. He stood up and whispered," I needed to do that. You know I love him as if he was my own. I would never, ever hurt him."

"I know Horatio...I know," said Aileen as she stroked his face with her finger tips and looked at him with sympathy. She knew he was suffering from the events of the afternoon, and he would talk to her about it later in the evening, so for now she asked no questions.

"Dad is something wrong?"

"There was something wrong Tommy, but all is good now I am home with you and your mom."

"Anyway, let's go and join the others, something smells really good...guess that is Sharon cooking one of her special meals."

"Sharon is cooking a roast dinner Horatio, but she is timing it to be ready for when Kyle arrives, so go and join John out on patio, and in a minute I'll bring coffees out to you."

Stepping outside Horatio found John lying on his back on one of the loungers with his hands behind his head. When he saw Horatio he said, "This is the life - nice warm evening, and two beautiful women, waiting on us."

Horatio laughed and sat down on another lounger, just as Aileen brought their drinks out to them and overheard Horatio reply, "Yes, we are spoiled John. You and I are very lucky to have such wonderful women in our lives." Aileen smiled at him affectionately and grabbing her right hand and lifting it to his mouth to kiss he whispered, "I love you."

Then Aileen left them to attend to Hannah. Sharon was happy being busy in the kitchen, and Tommy was in the lounge watching television. The men sat there talking for a while and were then interrupted by Kyle arriving. He joined them on the patio, holding a mug of coffee, which Sharon had made for him, and he sat down on the lounger next to his dad.

"You okay Dad," he asked. "I know you were called in to deal with Alan Clayton. I didn't get in touch with you last night to let you know what had happened yesterday afternoon as Eric thought it would spoil your time away from work, but apparently James Burton insisted on calling you in today."

"Frank told me that it hadn't been an easy time for you, but that is all he said."

Horatio immediately thanked Frank in his mind for not saying too much.

"Don't worry Kyle; Eric was right and so was Frank. Let us forget the Claytons for now though, and enjoy the evening with our friends. I just noticed Sharon beckoned us in, so let us go and do justice to her cooking." They were all sitting down to eat at just on 7:30 pm, and had roast leg of lamb, roast potatoes, broccoli spears, and carrots. Rather than cook the lamb in port wine, Sharon had made a separate port wine sauce, as Aileen while she was breast feeding, carefully watched what she ate and anything rich was off the menu for her.

Horatio and John had second helpings of everything, it had been a long day, and they hadn't stopped to eat at all. Kyle had a second helping simply because he was always a hungry young man. This pleased Sharon, as she liked to see men with healthy appetites. Simple ice cream was on the menu for dessert.

When they finished eating, Horatio stood up, walked around the table and placing his left arm around Sharon's shoulders said, "Thank you for a delicious meal, and for being such a help to us today," and then bending forward kissed her on the cheek."It certainly wasn't meant for you to work on your visit. But, Sharon, please know I am very grateful."

"No problem Horatio, it was my pleasure, and this is what friends are for. I have enjoyed my day, as I know John enjoyed his trip around your lab today." Now standing up Sharon was about to start clearing the table when Horatio stopped her."You have done enough. I will clear this lot away, and load it into the dishwasher, and I will make the drinks for a change."

Aileen made a move to help him, but Horatio told her to join their guests.

While he cleared away, the rest of them moved into the lounge and sat down making themselves comfortable. When Horatio brought them their coffees and cold milk for Tommy, they chatted for a while, and then Hannah started to whimper, she had been in her crib in the lounge fast asleep while they were eating. Sharon went over to the crib and looking at Aileen she asked, "Can I pick her up?" Aileen smiled and nodded her head.

Picking her up gently, Sharon returned with her to the sofa, sitting next to John, who placed his right arm around her shoulders as she smiled at him saying, "This princess is just too cute...I want to take her home."

Tommy piped up, "You can't Sharon. She's my sister, and Dad won't let you anyway."

Horatio looking at Tommy smiled at him fondly.

"I know Tommy, but I would love to, she is so sweet and smells gorgeous."

"She doesn't smell nice when she does a poop," said Tommy screwing up his nose, making them all laugh.

"Tommy, I think it is time for bed for you young man," said Aileen. It is way past your bedtime and you have to get up for school in the morning."

"Okay Mom."

Tommy had already had a bath, while they had waited for Horatio and John to get home, so he gave Sharon and John a kiss goodnight, then he bent over Hannah in Sharon's arms and gave her a gentle cuddle and a kiss on her cheek saying, "Goodnight Hannah, I love you."

Then as he started to make his way to his bedroom, he stopped and asked, "Could you read to me in bed for a while please Dad?"

Aileen butted in. "No Tommy, Horatio has had a long busy day, he needs some rest now."

"It's okay Aileen, I'll read to him for a few minutes...so Horatio went to his study, picked his glasses up from his desk, and followed Tommy to his bedroom, where he had the book ' _The Prisoner of Azkaban'_ on the bed ready for him. They were about a third of the way through the book now. Horatio settled himself on the bed, leaning back against a pillow, with his knees' up in front of him to balance the book; he put his glasses on and turned to the bookmarked page, and started reading. Fifteen minutes later he noticed his son was finding it hard to keep his eyes open so he closed the book, placed it on the bedside cabinet, and moving off the bed he bent over and kissed Tommy on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight son," and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

When he returned to the lounge he wandered out on to the patio, stood there with his hands in his trouser pockets, and looking up at the night sky wished he could get out from under the cloud that had been over his head most of the day. After a while he sighed, went back inside, and smiling asked them all if they wanted a nightcap. They all did. This time he made chocolate drinks.

While sipping their drinks Horatio told John and Sharon he would pick them up the next day after he dropped Tommy off at school. They both protested, saying they would find something to do on their own the next day to give him and Aileen some time to themselves. Horatio and Aileen wouldn't listen, and told them that they looked forward to seeing them the next day.

"Not sure what we will do though," said Horatio. "We will talk about it tomorrow."

"Horatio, we don't have to do anything at all," said Sharon, "We will be happy enough just sitting out there on the patio, it's beautiful here."

"I agree Horatio," said John, "It's very pleasant sitting out there, and a lazy day would be good."

"Okay guys, we will have a relaxing day tomorrow then," and smiling Horatio added, "I will try not to answer the phone to a single person."

When Kyle, John and Sharon left, Horatio and Aileen sat down on the sofa, and pulling Aileen in close to him, wrapped his left arm around her, and as she rested her head on his chest, he told her about his afternoon at the MDPD. He told her everything apart from the fact that Clayton had made a threat against Tommy...there was no need for her to know, he was sure it was an empty threat, but now he had a family of his own he couldn't help being uneasy, and couldn't let the image of Clayton making the threat go away.

Aileen had been listening quietly without interruption sensing Horatio just wanted to get this all off his chest, but when she heard his voice suddenly croak as he finished talking, she looked up at him and caressing his face with her right hand, she felt some dampness on his face and saw moisture in his eyes. She immediately sat up properly, and turning towards him, placed her hands either side of his face saying, "Horatio, I know this was a bad day for you, but what is really wrong? I hate to see you like this. Something about this case is bothering you even more than usual." She then gently wiped his eyes with her thumbs and after kissing him softly on the cheek she added, "Come on darling, please, tell me what is upsetting you so much, because I know something is."

Horatio answered, but couldn't help his eyes filling up, "I'm sorry Aileen, this Clayton business has really got under my skin. You know I hate this sort of case, but this one has been much too close to home. It badly affected Tommy, made him anxious and he worried about telling me. It wasn't right that he was made to feel on edge, and ended up having a nightmare, although I am glad that Mark told him in the circumstances."

"When I saw the second set of pictures that Eric took yesterday, I got so angry and watching Clayton through the interview room window for a minute, looking clearly hostile; my father's drunken image came up right in front of my face. I can't stand abusive drunken baastards.

"Aileen what if Tommy had been there on Friday? I keep thinking about that."

"Is that why you hugged Tommy so tight when you came home?"

Horatio stood up then, and drawing Aileen up into his arms whispered, "Yes, I needed to feel the boy in my arms and to feel that I was protecting him from the evil out there. God forbid anything ever happened to him, I couldn't bear it Sweetheart."

Aileen responded by kissing him softly on the lips, and running her fingers through his hair she whispered "Thank you for loving him so much."

Then in an attempt to lighten things Aileen pulled away from him and asked, "So did you enjoy having your leg over Stephanie?"

Horatio laughed and replied, "Didn't get the chance."

Aileen raised her eyes.

Placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes Horatio asked, "Now why would I want to do that when I have you Sweetheart?"

"Oh! I know what your game is...you're fishing for compliments?"

Pleased to see Horatio looking better now Aileen chuckled and muttered, "Maybe."

"Horatio cupped her face in his hands saying, "Well you are the love of my life, and you know that."

"Thank you for listening. You always know how to bring me out of my gloomy thoughts."

Then he hugged her and they went to bed, and Horatio surprisingly fell asleep within minutes with Aileen gently smoothing her hands over several scars on his back, including the one that ran the whole length down the right hand side of his back. It was a faint scar now having calmed down in color over the years, but you could feel a ridge all the way down. It was a horrible relic for him from his childhood. Aileen softly kissed a path down the scar, wrapped her right arm over his body and fell asleep soon after, and for the first time Hannah unexpectedly slept through the night.

Back at Kyle's though, there had also been some unrest

Kyle had made everyone a drink before retiring to bed, and as they were sitting there and relaxing Sharon said, "Horatio wasn't himself at times tonight; what really went on at the MDPD John?"

Kyle's ears pricked up. "Did something go wrong today John?"

John sighed; he didn't want to get into this conversation at all. "I can't tell you."

"Why" chorused Sharon and Kyle.

"Look you two, you know how child abuse cases get to Horatio, so just please accept that he had a bad day at the office. I will just tell you that this case is much too close to home for him, with young Mark being a friend of Tommy's."

"Does this have anything to do with Tommy?" Kyle asked.

John sighed again; he was wishing his darling wife hadn't started this conversation, he hated lying, but he wasn't going to spill the beans to anyone if he could help it out of loyalty to his friend, and he definitely didn't want the news to get back to Aileen...and it surely would if he told his beautiful wife.

"Tommy is only involved because of what he told your dad Sunday evening Kyle."

"Well, I'm not sure I believe you John, I have seen Horatio give Tommy a big hug many times, but that hug he gave him when he came home today, was different. I got the feeling he was scared to let him leave the safety of his arms so tightly wrapped around him.

John really wished his wife would let it drop, but she could be as stubborn as they come when she got the bit between her teeth. She had herself been a detective at the NYPD and seen many abuse cases, and later became a trained victim support officer, and he guessed she was seeing Horatio and Tommy as victims of something right now...damn her trained eye.

"I know that sort of hug," said Kyle. "He gave me one like that when I went back to Afghanistan, and I knew he was scared for me. He holds you extra tight...it is almost like he is trying to protect you and to pass his strength on to you."

"Shit - has Tommy been threatened? Frank was pretty evasive when he spoke to me earlier."

"Kyle, don't panic. Nothing is going to happen to Tommy. If you want to know anymore you will have to ask your dad."

Sharon looked John in the eye, and decided to push him further, "John you might as well tell us now, as something bad obviously happened today."

Kyle echoed, "Yes John, please tell us. I need to know."

"Okay, okay"...said John as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "But I swear if you tell Aileen I will never forgive either of you. Horatio doesn't want her to know."

"You have both placed me in a very awkward position. But as I understand it from what Horatio told me, he received a real tirade from Clayton when he entered the interview room, but as Horatio was getting the better of him, Clayton lashing out, now in a tight corner, told Horatio that if he got bail he would perhaps, and _I emphasize perhaps_ , go after Tommy. He was just mouthing off...his sort always do, he was winding Horatio up and Horatio knew this, but he still let it get to him."

"Tommy will be fine. Horatio just needed to give him an extra big hug today."

"Horatio will also be fine. He just needs a good night's sleep. I understand he hasn't had much of that lately."

"But Aileen must not be told, the last thing she needs right now is to have unwarranted fears about Tommy, she has only just had a baby for goodness sake. He wants to keep her protected from this by not giving her anything to worry about while she has to care about Hannah so much at the moment."

"I agree with Horatio on this John. In normal circumstances, I would have said he should tell her. We all know Aileen is a strong woman, but she is breastfeeding and worry could cause problems with that, and she is in her post- natal period at that. This can be a testing time without worrying about something that is possibly, and hopefully not warranted. Horatio is always so thoughtful."

"Anyway, Horatio will be very angry if this gets through to her...so do you both understand - you must keep quiet."

Sharon and Kyle nodded their heads in unison.

Then they went to bed.

Curled up in bed though, Sharon who had been thinking deeply about everything asked, "John, did Horatio suffer being abused as a kid?"

John sat up, turned on the bedside lamp, and then turning to face his wife and propping himself up on an elbow asked, "Why can't you leave this alone Sharon? - What makes you ask such a question?"

"Because he has signs of having been abused; He is extremely sensitive to abuse cases, as he should be; being a law enforcement officer, but he has more sensitivity than anyone else I have ever known, and believe me I have seen some cases over the years. I swear he knows what these kids go through for real. When they came to New York that time before they were married, Aileen told me how upset he gets when having to deal with child abuse cases, and I know from what she told me today, he is very upset about this Clayton situation. I just feel so much for him. I can't bear the thought that wonderful man may have been through hell when he was a kid."

"Sharon, I honestly don't know, if he had suffered he never ever let on about it."

However, when John turned the bedside lamp off, he lay there thinking for a few minutes as he suddenly recalled he had seen Horatio at school with bruises more than once and was often away from school supposedly not well. God had his friend suffered and no one had known about it.

Then pulling Sharon into his arms he muttered, "You may be right, but we have to keep these thoughts to ourselves...promise me. If it is the case, he has obviously never wanted anyone to know, so don't go opening up any can of worms."

"I promise; I would never do that John, I was just worried about him today. I wonder if Aileen knows... she seems to understand him so well. My guess is she does, and my guess is he knows about her past history as well."

In the other bedroom, Kyle was restless...the conversation about Clayton had set of some uncomfortable thoughts in his mind. He didn't sleep well, tossing and turning most of the night. Something was really bothering him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N...Thank you all for reading.

Chapter 13

After a good night's sleep, Horatio awoke Wednesday morning feeling refreshed, and glancing at his wife who was just stirring said, "Stay there. I'll get you breakfast in bed."

"Lovely as that would be Horatio you just concentrate on getting ready to take Tommy to school, and then when you return with Sharon and John, I'll cook you all a nice fried breakfast for a change. That is if everyone would like one of course?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Then he peeked at his daughter, and as he softly kissed her on both cheeks she opened her eyes, and stared at him, and smiling he tickled her tummy and said, "Hello little one; you were a really good girl last night." Then looking a Aileen he chuckled and said," Well I think you were; I didn't hear you in the night, but I was out cold."

Aileen laughed. "Yes you slept deeply last night Horatio, but our daughter also remarkably slept well.

While Horatio and Tommy were getting ready Aileen had to get up to feed Hannah, and looking at her as she was feeding she whispered, "Thank you for sleeping the whole night through precious, your daddy really needed a good night's sleep, and he looks much better for it this morning."

When Tommy was ready and had eaten his breakfast, Horatio drove him to school, and then picked Sharon and John up from Kyles. On the way to his apartment he said, "I hope you guys haven't had breakfast yet, as Aileen is planning on giving us a fried breakfast this morning - if you want one?"

"Horatio you are making my mouth water. I haven't had a fried breakfast for a very long time. Sharon won't let me have one as she says they are no good for me," said John winking at Horatio at the same time.

"Well all that fatty stuff is no good for you John Kelly, but I have never said you can't have one. I just don't cook them," Sharon muttered from the back of the car, smiling to herself.

"Horatio have you ever noticed that when Sharon is cross with me she always calls me by my full name?"

Horatio chuckled often on the way to his apartment. His friends were in fine fettle this morning.

When they arrived, Aileen welcomed them and asked if anyone would like a fried breakfast; both Horatio and John nodded their heads as a yes. Sharon responded, "Not for me Aileen; some toast would be good though."

Aileen fried a breakfast for the men, made a pile of toast and a pot of tea for them as well, and they sat down in the dining room together, while Aileen and Sharon sat outside with a bowl of fresh grapefruit, toast and coffee.

"Wow; that was really good. I have not had a breakfast like that in a very long time. Sharon really is against them," said John as he finished eating.

"She's only thinking of your health John, I don't have many, but it is nice to have one now and then, especially when on vacation, more time to sit, relax and enjoy."

"I need to talk to you Horatio while the girls are outside."

Horatio gave John a quizzical look.

John had been worrying about spilling the beans the previous evening. Horatio was his good friend and he had not been at all happy the night before. While he had told Sharon, and Kyle they had to keep quiet for Aileen's sake, he felt Horatio should know, and he explained how Sharon had dug deep until both she and Kyle wanted to know if Tommy had been threatened, but he didn't go so far as to tell him about the later conversation he had had with Sharon. That was a definite no visit area.

"Okay John, thank you for telling me. BUT NO WAY is this to get through to Aileen."

"I made them swear not to say anything to her."

"That's good. If I feel the time is right at sometime in the future, I will tell her myself."

Horatio took it well John thought, better than he had expected, and he understood Horatio's need to tell Aileen himself if it became necessary, he would want to do the same in his shoes.

Aileen came to collect their plates and to clear the table, and they continued to sit there chatting for a few minutes taking their time while sipping their teas, and then they wandered outside to join Sharon and Aileen who had Hannah in her crib by her side.

They had not been out there long when Sharon said, "I didn't mention this yesterday Aileen, and Horatio, because of all that was going on, but Jerry sends his love to everyone and he has something he would like you both to consider. As he was part of the conspiracy to get you two together, and as he married you, he would be thrilled to complete the full circle and christen your daughter. He appreciates that it would be impossible for you to go to New York though, but if you would like him to christen Hannah, he would come here and once he has a date, he would arrange it with the priest at The Holy Redeemer Church. If this is not what you would like though, he says he will understand."

"Would you like this Sweetheart," asked Horatio with a beaming smile. He liked the idea.

"Horatio it would be fantastic. I would love Jerry to christen Hannah."

Then looking excited Aileen continued, "I just had an idea; why don't we have the christening on August the eleventh, our first wedding anniversary? That would be so lovely Horatio."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me."

"We could also have a party. Our friends could all come from New York, and we could ask your work colleagues as well. It would be a nice way of showing our appreciation for all the support we have had from everyone. Please say yes Horatio."

Horatio smiled. Aileen looked so happy and she never asked for anything so he surely could not refuse, not that he wanted to, it was a good idea to have a party for such an occasion, but he was going to make a stipulation.

Rising from his lounger he went and knelt down on one knee in front of Aileen who was sitting on a chair by the patio table, and taking her hands in his said, "Okay Sweetheart, but on one condition, we book somewhere to have the party. I really do not want you to have to do all the work that it would entail. How about the Casa Tua; where we had our pre wedding party for my colleagues? Perhaps if we book soon they would let us have the whole of the outside garden area."

"Thank you Horatio...that would be so perfect," Aileen replied leaning forward and hugging him.

At that moment, Hannah started crying. Horatio stood up, moved over to the crib and picked her up saying, "Sorry princess, were we making too much noise for you?" Taking her back with him to his lounger, he sat down with her cradled in his arms, and she stopped crying and stared up at him as he smiled at her.

"Just look at her" said Sharon, "That little one knows she is in safe hands. I bet you anything you like that Horatio will be the first to get a smile from her."

"Don't know about that Sharon," said Horatio now standing up again, "Would you like to hold her for a while? Think I will go inside and phone Jerry now."

Sharon was very happy to take Hannah from his arms.

Horatio then went into the lounge, found his cell phone on the coffee table, and as he stood looking out of the lounge front window, he keyed in Jerry's number.

Jerry responded straight away, "Horatio, this is a nice surprise."

"Hi Jerry, I hope it is a convenient time to talk."

"Go ahead my friend."

"Well...Sharon has just been telling us that you have offered to come here to Miami to christen Hannah, and Aileen and I want to say we are both absolutely delighted to accept your offer. You don't know how much it will mean to us for you to perform the service, it could not be better. As you said to Sharon, it will complete the circle of us meeting, marrying, and bringing our beautiful daughter into the world. Aileen is beside herself with happiness right now."

"Jerry, she had a wonderful idea, and if it is humanely possible we would like the christening to take place on our first wedding anniversary, Sunday, 11th August. Can you think of anything more perfect than that?"

"No I can't...what a splendid idea."

"Leave it with me for now Horatio, I will make contact with the priest at the Holy Redeemer Church and see what we can arrange. I will come back to you as soon as possible."

"Okay Jerry, talk to you later."

Shortly after speaking to Jerry, Horatio made the decision that maybe they could go out for a while after all, and asked Aileen if she would be okay with taking Hannah in to see his colleagues, as he had told Calleigh on Sunday that they would try. She was happy and John and Sharon confirmed they were happy to go along for the ride.

Horatio phoned Calleigh who picked up the call immediately.

"Horatio..."

"Hey Calleigh"

"On Sunday I said we would try and bring Hannah in for a few minutes. Is this afternoon a good time, as this is going to be the best for us this week?"

"It would be perfect Horatio. We are all in now, working on bits and pieces. Except James Burton, he has the day off, and Tom Loman is at some conference or other."

"Okay, we will be there about two o'clock, but I need to be away by three. I'm going to bring John and Sharon Kelly with us, as I would like you all to meet them while they are here. When we arrive we will go into my office, and I would ask you to make sure the blinds are down on the windows overlooking the lab walkway for me, so that the lights don't shine in. The lights are far too bright for Hannah just yet."

"Okay Horatio will do."

An hour later when they arrived, Horatio let reception know what was happening, and after the receptionist had come around the desk, and smiled and cooed at Hannah, they went to his office.

He left the door open allowing a little light in, and placed the carrycot in the center of his desk. Hannah was awake, so it was a good time for his team to meet her - if they wanted to. He quickly pulled a couple of extra chairs into his office so that John and Sharon could sit down. Aileen sat in his chair, and within seconds, Calleigh and Natalia arrived, with beaming smiles on their faces.

He introduced them to John and Sharon, and then Hannah had their full attention.

Natalia took a peep at her first. "OMG Horatio, and Aileen...she is gorgeous." Then with a pleading look on her face she asked," As she is awake can I pick her up...please?"

Aileen nodded her head, so Natalia gently picked her up and holding the back of her head carefully she held Hannah upright against her chest and spoke to her so softly that no one really heard what she was saying, although they did just hear her say she wanted to take her home.

"Good job Tommy isn't here" said Sharon. "I said the same thing last night and he wasn't happy." Then after chuckling Sharon added, "He told me his dad wouldn't let me anyway."

Natalia smiled, and responded. "I guess us ladies just love babies don't we? And looking at the proud daddy, I doubt he will let her out of his sight for long, let alone allow someone to steal her from him."

"Oh but she is so gorgeous. You can't help wanting to keep her."

Then she passed her to Calleigh, who gave her a little cuddle; then placed Hannah back in her cot and they both left just as Ryan, and Walter arrived. After they were introduced to John, and Sharon, they had a peep at Hannah. They were shy at showing their feelings, but clearly enchanted by her. Walter standing to one side a few seconds later and looking at John said, "It is really nice to meet you and your wife. Tommy has told me a lot about you, particularly your love of basketball John."

"Tommy has told us a lot about you as well Walter. He loves your basketball club."

"If you are still here Saturday, you should come and watch him play, he is doing extremely well."

"Sorry Walter we are leaving Saturday morning otherwise I would have been pleased to, maybe another time?"

As Ryan and Walter left, Frank wandered in. Horatio introducing him to John said, "Frank, this is John Kelly, you know the guy I was talking to you about when I was tricked into going to New York."

Frank shaking John's hand replied..."Oh yeah, I heard all about you." Then he laughed. "But hey, a lot of good came out of that trip didn't it? My friend here fell in love with Aileen, and now they have a beautiful daughter."

"And Frank, this is Sharon, John's wife and accomplice in that episode," said Horatio as Frank stretched his hand out to shake hands with her saying, "Nice to meet you Sharon."

Turning his attention to Hannah now, Frank surprised Horatio, because without asking he gently picked her up and held her in the air for a second and then placed her in the crook of his left arm, where she looked completely lost. Horatio smiled – his big Texan colleague and friend, was looking at his daughter so tenderly, and it caused a lump in his throat, and he noticed Aileen was looking at Frank with fondness. Frank had obviously touched her as well.

"Aw, Horatio, holding this daughter of yours brings back so many memories of when my three girls were babies. She is a sweetie, for sure, and so good; we haven't heard a whimper from her.

"We are lucky Frank; she doesn't seem to mind being passed from pillar to post."

"Here let me see you holding your daughter," said Frank passing her to Horatio.

"Yeah, Calleigh is right she told us how proud you look with your daughter in your arms. And so you should be man...I am really happy for both of you."

Then just before leaving, Frank shaking hands first with Sharon and then John, whispered, "That trip to New York was the best thing that could have happened to him. You guys did well."

"We will have to catch Eric another time," said Horatio looking at his watch and seeing it was now 2:45pm. I don't want to be late picking Tommy up."

Just as he was about to lay Hannah down, Eric came rushing in "Sorry, I'm late H, I had to deal with something" he said as he went and gave Aileen a peck on the cheek.

"Okay Eric...just in time, we really need to make a move soon now though."

"Let me introduce you to our very good friends Sharon and John Kelly, and then to them, he said, "This is Eric, my brother-in-law, and Marisol's brother."

They shook hands, and then with a gentle smile, Horatio placed Hannah in Eric's arms.

A couple of minutes later Eric turned away from everyone for a few seconds as moisture came into his eyes; looking down at Horatio's daughter he had suddenly thought of Marisol and her wish to have a baby. Then he smiled because he knew that wherever she was she would be happy for Horatio and Aileen.

Eric kissed her on the forehead, and returned her to Horatio.

As Horatio took his daughter back he whispered, "You okay Eric?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just suddenly thought of Marty."

"I thought you might."

Sharon being ever observant noticed the obvious closeness the two men had, and knowing they had shared a lot together, she thought it was good the way Eric obviously had no hard feelings about Horatio finding someone else to love, and she liked him for that especially when he went and gave Aileen a big hug before he left.

Horatio passed Hannah to Aileen, saying "I just need a quick word with Eric about work."

Horatio moved swiftly, "Eric, just a minute. I have to be quick, but I want to thank you for all the work you put in on the Clayton case. You did a good job – I appreciated all your help"

"I am sorry the Chief called me in over your head. We have to make awkward decisions sometimes, and you will no doubt have to sometimes in my absence, and as you progress up the ladder."

"It's okay Horatio...the Chief gave me a full explanation for his reasons just after you left yesterday and I wasn't annoyed anyway. Deep down I thought you would be the best in the circumstances, you being so involved in the case, and handling people like Clayton is your forte. I was just a bit bothered that it would spoil your vacation. It had already been interrupted far too much."

"Horatio does Aileen know about the threat he made against Tommy. Frank told me."

"No Eric, not yet, and that is the way I want to keep it for now. I will tell her if the need arises. If he doesn't get bail there will be no need for her to know."

"Thank you for caring Eric. You are a good man, and I am proud of the way you handle yourself as my deputy."

Eric smiled to himself. He was pleased that Horatio had made the comment. Praise from Horatio was a bit special.

"Thank you Horatio, that means a lot to me."

"Must dash now, we have to pick Tommy up from school. Then he is on summer school break."

Then they all left, and Horatio who was a bit anxious about time, nevertheless drove at a steady speed to the school to pick Tommy up. He would have driven faster had he been on his own, but they reached the school in good time anyway, and Tommy was happy to see all of them in the car and happy his summer school vacation had now started.

Early evening, Kyle joined them after work as he was going to take John and Sharon back to his place later in the evening to save his dad another drive. After they had all eaten and everything cleared away, and while the others were sitting in the lounge and chatting away together, Kyle sat there looking at his dad with many thoughts running through his mind. After a while, he stood up and moving across the room to his side, he bent over and whispered in his ear, "Dad, can I talk to you in private please?"

Horatio looked up with quizzical eyes and asked, "Is there something wrong son?"

"Dad, I really need to talk to you."

"Okay come with me into the study."

"Excuse us everyone. We will be back soon," said Horatio as he stood up and left the lounge with Kyle.

John immediately looked with some concern at Sharon who returned his look with an apprehensive one of her own. Both were wondering what was going on remembering their discussion the night before with Kyle. Sharon who hadn't said a word to Aileen as she had promised, was worried Kyle was about to say something to Horatio - she didn't yet know that John had told Horatio earlier in the day about their discussion concerning Tommy, but she didn't know either that Kyle was not about to spill the beans either.

In the study, Horatio sat at his desk, leaning back in his favorite swivel chair as usual, and as Kyle was pulling up a spare chair to sit next to the end of desk, he asked. "What is the matter Kyle? Are you in trouble?"

"No Dad, I just need to ask you something, but not sure how to."

Horatio noticing Kyle biting into his bottom lip realised his son was very nervous about something.

"Well, I suggest you start at the beginning of whatever you want to ask. I'm not going to bite your head off Kyle."

"You might."

"Come on Kyle...spit it out for goodness sake."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_No matter how far you travel, you can never get away from yourself. It's like your shadow. It follows you everywhere. –Komura_

Chapter 14

Kyle took a deep breath and blurted out, "Dad...was you ever abused as a kid?"

Horatio gasped, he hadn't expected this. He shut his eyes for a minute, then sat up straight, rested his elbows on the desk and with the left side of his face leaning into his left hand, and his right hand fingers kneading his forehead, he gave a huge sigh, and stuttered, "I er - I er."

Kyle seeing his dad in anguish knelt down in front of him saying, "Dad I am so sorry...I shouldn't have asked."

Sighing again, Horatio looked Kyle straight in the eyes. "It's alright Kyle; I guess this day had to come. But before I tell you, what made you ask this question?"

"Shit"...muttered Kyle to himself, now he was going to have drop John and Sharon in it to some extent. Sitting back in his chair however, he told his dad there had been some discussion at his place the night before about the abuse case he was dealing with, and he had laid awake later thinking about him, and wondering why he seemed to be so upset about the Clayton case.

"I understand you have a total dislike for abusers Dad, as we all do, but this one seems to have been worse for you. I also understand it is probably because Mark was involved, but when Sharon mentioned that you had given Tommy extra special attention yesterday, I couldn't help wondering, and the wondering just won't go away."

"Kyle, you should know that I am aware that you know about the threat on Tommy. John told me this morning out of loyalty to me. He is a good friend.

At that, moment, there was a knock on the door. Horatio stood up and on opening the door found Tommy outside. "Dad, when are you and Kyle coming back?"

"Not yet son," Horatio replied, forcing a smile for Tommy. "Kyle and I are having a long talk about something. Go and get your mom for me please."

A few seconds later Aileen appeared.

"Aileen, can you make my apologies to John and Sharon, and tell them to make themselves comfortable. Turn the television on or play some music whatever they feel like doing, and ask them to keep an eye on Hannah for you, as I want you to come back here please Sweetheart. I have to tell Kyle something about my past life and I would like you by my side."

While waiting for Aileen to return Horatio stood and gazed out of the study window, lost in thought.

Kyle was getting worried, his dad looked as if he was far away somewhere in a painful place, and he was wishing he had never asked the question now, and at the same time wondering why his dad wanted Aileen to join them.

"Okay, I'm here now," said Aileen entering the study and straight into an embrace from Horatio as he reached her on moving away from the window.

Then releasing Aileen, he bade her to sit in the swivel chair, and pulling up another chair next to her, but in front of Kyle he grabbed her right hand into his left, and held it tight.

Kyle cast a worried look at Aileen, and Horatio said, "It's alright Kyle, Aileen knows all of what I am about to tell you. Just after you went back to Afghanistan, there was an instance when I lost my temper, in front of her and Tommy over another abuse case, and I had to tell her so that she knew who she was getting involved with and had the choice to move herself and Tommy far away from me. But she chose to stay and still get married to me...thank God."

"I knew this day would come sometime Kyle. Family skeletons have a way of needing to come to the surface eventually. What I am about to tell you though, is in truth very hard for me, but I will tell you the whole truth and then you will know that I am not the man you think you know, and I admit I am scared shitless that you will want to move out of my life."

Aileen arched herself backward, so that Horatio couldn't see her head for a minute, and shook her head from side to side in an attempt to let Kyle know that would not be the case.

"Kyle, as you know I was born in New York, as was your late uncle Raymond. My mother was Irish and born in New York, but my father was a first generation Irish immigrant, and times were not always easy for immigrants - jobs were scarce - it was not the utopia many immigrants expected. Many of them would start to drink as a way of passing the time, but my father learned to drink excessively and with the drinking, became violently abusive. All three of us, my mother, Raymond and myself, felt his fists countless times - and many times, I bunked off school so that no one would see the bruises."

Kyle interrupted. "Is that long scar and other scars on your back as a result of abuse by your dad?"

Aileen put her free hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, thinking Kyle had taken it a step too far.

But Horatio now resigned to the fact he was speaking openly to Kyle didn't shirk from answering and squeezing her hand even tighter, letting her know he had heard her and that it was alright he continued...

"Oh Yeah...My father didn't only know how to use his fists he knew how to thrash you with the buckle end of his belt. Hence, the long scar."

"On that occasion he whacked me so hard that the sharp prong on the buckle got stuck inside my skin, and he just drew the buckle down my back ripping the skin open all the way down, and he laughed as he did it. He fucking laughed, and laughed. That was the only time ever that my mother called the local doctor after my father had gone out. He was used to seeing results of beatings in the community, and kept his mouth shut, but he did tell my mother she really had to stop letting my father get away with such violence, but she never did, she just carried on taking the beatings and allowing us to suffer as well. I have said this over and over again, and I will keep saying it, I don't understand mothers allowing this to happen, you see it time and time again, and I don't know how we can stop it."

Horatio paused for a moment and then continued. "As I got older, taller and stronger though it wasn't quite so easy for him, and I warned him many times that I would end up killing him one day if he continued to hit my mother or Raymond who was ten years younger than me."

"Eventually I got out of there, as did Raymond, but I used to go back home regularly to see my mother. One day just over 30 years ago now, I went home and caught the bastard beating her so bad that it looked like he was killing her, and he was. I intervened and got into a fight with him and after a few punches, my final punch to his jaw caused him to fall down and crack his head on the floor, which killed him. It was too late to save my mother though. She died in my arms, and her last words to me were, "Don't let hate for your father fester and ruin your life Horatio. He was once a good man, until the drink became habitual."

"I hugged her tight Kyle, and whispered to her that she asked too much, and I have continued to hate him ever since, and every time I see an abused kid my anger spills over. I'll never forget her words, but much as I loved her, she did ask too much of me."

"Luckily for me the courts ruled that I had acted in self defence with regard to my father's death and done in an attempt to save my mother's life, so the case was closed, and I didn't get a criminal record and was allowed to continue my police career."

"But in my heart I know different. If he hadn't fallen, I would have killed him anyway. I so wanted the bastard dead that day and to this day I know that if he had managed to get up and continue fighting I would have pulled my gun and shot him."

"So now you know Kyle. Do you still want to recognise me as your dad, this man who had real murder in his heart for his own father?"

Kyle who had been listening quietly, but with anguish in his heart, stood up and kneeling down in front of his dad, leaned over and hugged him and with tears in his eyes and a croak in his voice whispered, "I couldn't have a better father. I love you." As he uttered these words, Kyle in a soothing gesture smoothed his hands over his dad's back and feeling the ridge of the long scar through his repeated, "I love you Dad and I will never walk away from you."

"Thank you son; I love you too. I love you very much."

"Incidentally, how did you know I have scars? I always keep a t-shirt on when lazing around, including sitting on the beach or swimming. The only person I allow to see them is Aileen."

Kyle sighed. He felt even more upset now, knowing that his dad had never wanted the world to see his scars. In truth, they were not vivid scars - Over the years, they had obviously paled but were clearly still raw to his dad.

"Dad, I only saw them by accident last year when we were at Crandon Park. When you finished swimming and changed your t-shirt, you turned your back towards me for a second not realising I was behind you. It was only a quick glimpse Dad, and they are pale, barely visible. I only saw them as I was very close to you at the time, and I didn't like to ask. I rather assumed you must have had some sort of accident at some time."

"Okay son. That will teach me to be not to be careless again."

"Dad, they really are very pale now, you shouldn't feel the need to keep them hidden."

Horatio just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyle, I don't want you to repeat what you have heard here tonight to a single sole. You, Aileen and Cardinal Benedetti are the only three people alive who know about this. Your uncle Raymond, who you never had the chance to meet before he died, kept quiet about it so Yelina and Ray, junior have never known."

"Dad - didn't any of the neighbors try to help? They surely knew what was happening?"

"No doubt they knew Kyle, but back in those days, people kept what they knew to themselves."

"We had Grandparents on my mother's side – who I loved dearly. They were actually quite wealthy, and they hadn't wanted my mother to marry my father, but she went against their wishes. One day my grandmother asked me to visit her, shortly after my grandfather died, and she told me she knew what had been going on in our household and that over the years she had been angry with my mother for not getting out and taking Raymond and me with her. She told me that she and my grandfather would have supported us by giving us a home and financial help, but as she hadn't seen fit to do this there was no way my mother would inherit money from them. She did not want my father in turn to be able to inherit from my mother if she died before him, and she changed her will to make sure that didn't happen and left everything to me trusting me to do right by Raymond, and when she died, soon after my parents, I inherited, and of course I honoured her wishes where Raymond was concerned."

"So you know absolutely everything there is to know now Kyle. No skeletons left in the closet."

"To tell you the truth Kyle, I am not sure when I would have gotten round to telling you all this, but your question has pre-empted the situation. It's funny how _shadows of the past_ have this mysterious way of finding daylight."

"Dad, this story makes me feel even worse than ever that I was nothing but trouble for you when we first met. Oh God, I am sorry I treated you so badly."

"Kyle, don't go there son, all our problems got sorted eventually."

"I believe we are destined to walk a path in life that eventually determines the person we become. I just hope the path I had to walk made me a half decent person."

"And look at you son, you had problems to overcome albeit different to mine, but difficult problems none the less, and look what a fine young man you have turned into, and a son to be very proud of."

Aileen squeezed his hand and lifting it to her mouth kissed it softly and said, "You are one hell of a decent man Horatio and never think otherwise."

"Sorry you had to listen to this all over again Aileen, but I needed you by my side. Thank you for being here."

Horatio stood up and Aileen and Kyle followed suit, and placing his arms around their shoulders he muttered. "Come on let's get back to our guests."

"Sorry about leaving you guys for a while," said Horatio when they returned to the lounge.

"Something came up that couldn't wait to be dealt with."

"Are you guys alright?" John asked.

"Yes John. All is good."

Aileen asked, "Where is Tommy?"

"He was tired Aileen so he went to bed of his own accord," said John. "But he did say to tell you not to forget to go and give him a good night kiss."

"Okay, I'll go and see him now."

Kyle followed Aileen, as he wanted to see his brother as well. He couldn't look at his dad at the moment; He just wanted to cry. They both crept quietly into his room in case Tommy was already asleep, but he wasn't, and he sat up straight away and asked, "Mum...Kyle... is Dad alright? He looked very sad when I saw him in the study."

"He's fine Tommy; he just had something he had to talk about with Kyle...about work" she lied as she looked across the bed at Kyle. "Lay down now and go to sleep."

Then they both kissed Tommy goodnight, and Kyle followed Aileen into the kitchen. He stood leaning against one of the counter tops thinking about his dad as he watched her making some chocolate drinks to take into everyone, and he suddenly gave a sob. Aileen went to him instantly and wrapped her arms around him. "Aileen that is so awful what happened to Dad, and I was such a bastard to him when I first found out he was my father." said Kyle now sobbing into her shoulder.

Aileen let him sob for a minute then cupped his face in her hands and drew it up so that he was looking at her. "Kyle, your dad just told you not to go there, and he meant it. You both had to learn that each other existed, and he loves you so much. I know from what he has told me that when he found out you were his son it tore him apart knowing he had never had a chance to be part of your earlier life. Look how he is with Tommy and Hannah; do you think for one minute he would not have loved having you in his life from your birth?"

"He is a very loving and compassionate man, and has an enormous amount of love to give to his own, and is so darned proud of the person you have become. He will not want you feeling sorry for him. Love him with your heart yes, but don't feel sorry for him, because that will eat away at you forever more, and he won't want that for you."

"I know how you are feeling. I felt sorry for him when he first told me, and I cried, but he does not like to see any of us crying about anything - he gets upset, he has seen too many tears in his life. I try not to cry about anything - not that your father has ever given me cause to cry, other than happy tears. The way I help him, is to always be there for him when he has a need to talk, and because of his background he needs to talk when he has had to deal with a case such as the Claytons, but this case is worse for him, Mark being Tommy's friend. Also, between you and me, your dad keeps tormenting himself about the possibility that Tommy might just have been there that Friday, when Clayton first attacked Stephanie and Mark. He gets scared for his family's safety; you know that by now Kyle."

Kyle drew in his breath for a second, believing Aileen knew about the threat to Tommy, but realising she didn't - he relaxed.

"He had an awful unhappy childhood Kyle and he darned well wants us to be a happy family. And I sure as hell want to make him happy."

"You do that alright Aileen. I have told you before how happy I am that you came into his life, and consequently mine as well. You are a very special lady. Thank you for being here for me also...I think us Caine's, really need you," said Kyle as he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Here Kyle, let me," said Aileen as she tore off a piece of kitchen roll paper and wiped his eyes, and then gave him a hug.

"I hope I become at least half the man he is."

"Kyle, never fear, you are a lot like your father, and you have a very kind heart just like him."

"Think we had better show ourselves," said Kyle now smiling. "I'll take the tray in for you."

When Aileen and Kyle had left the lounge, Horatio had continued talking to Sharon and John. "I'm sorry this week hasn't turned out the way we wanted it to for your visit, but for the next couple of days we will try and make it up to you by showing you some of the sights around here."

Sharon got up from the armchair she was sitting in, and moving across to him she touched his arm. "Don't be silly Horatio. There is no need for any making up to do as you call it. We love it here in the company of our very good friends." Then giving him a hug and smiling sweetly she added, "Besides, I want to do some shopping tomorrow with Aileen, if you and John will look after your daughter...I promise you we won't be long."

Horatio laughed, "You and your shopping trips," he said, remembering the shopping trip she and Aileen had arranged behind his, John's and Michaels back in New York before they were married.

"Okay have your shopping trip in the morning, and we will sort something out for the afternoon."

John looking at Horatio with raised eyebrows also laughed. His wife did like shopping, but he knew why she wanted to go out with Aileen. They still had a gift to buy for their friends.

"John, I fancy a whiskey. Would you like one?"

"That would be nice Horatio, thank you."

"Good...I keep it in the study...be back in a minute."

On his way to the study, he saw Aileen and Kyle emerge from Tommy's room. "We were just saying goodnight to him Horatio. He was asking after you."

"Okay, I'll pop in and see him now."

Tommy saw him enter his room and smiled as Horatio moved over to the side of his bed. He liked it when his dad came to say goodnight to him. He sat up and flung his arms around his neck saying, "I love you Dad. I asked mom if you were all right and she said you are. She is right isn't she?"

Horatio hugged him, and gently pushing Tommy back down, and leaning over the bed gave him a kiss on his forehead, and muttered. "Your mom is right; I'm fine, so try to go to sleep now it's getting late - I love you son."

Then Horatio went to his study, picked a bottle of whiskey up and two glass tumblers he kept in a small cocktail cabinet, fitted in amongst the bookshelves, and made his way back to the lounge, noting as he passed the kitchen that Aileen had her arms around Kyle. He frowned; it looked like Kyle was upset and he was not happy to see that. He guessed it was about their conversation, but he didn't go to see what was wrong, as whatever it was, Aileen appeared to be dealing with it, and they really had left their guests on their own way too long.

Just after he had poured a whiskey for himself and John, Kyle wandered in with a tray of chocolate drinks and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you already had drinks," said Aileen as she followed in close on the heels of Kyle.

"Aileen, don't worry," said John..."I can drink both, no problem."

"I didn't pour you a whiskey Kyle, because you will be driving."

"That's okay Dad, chocolate is fine for me."

After a few minutes of general chatting Horatio talking to Aileen said, "I know you and Sharon have a shopping trip planned for tomorrow morning," smiling as he noticed her give Sharon a quick look. "But I was thinking that in the afternoon we could go somewhere like the Palmetto Miniature Golf course?"

"If you don't like playing John and Sharon, it is set in lovely surroundings and we can just take in the scenery and it will get us all out together for a while. We go there sometimes just for a walk."

"That would be great," said John. "I haven't played that game for a very long time. It would be fun."

"Then on Friday I thought we could all go to one of the beaches for the day. You could discreetly feed Hannah in the car Aileen and we could sit on the grass or benches while anyone who wants to go down on the beach or for a swim can do so. What do you think?"

"I think it is a fabulous idea Horatio"

"Hannah is my main concern, but we can work around her well enough can't we?"

"I'll make sure we can Horatio."

"I like the idea a lot," said John, "haven't been swimming in ages either."

"Er - having said that, I don't have any swimming shorts."

"Just wear your boxer shorts John," Sharon muttered chuckling."I'll quickly sew the front up so you don't pop out," she added and burst out laughing and John actually blushed.

Horatio laughed aloud. "He can borrow a pair of mine. We are about the same size."

"I don't know what your position is Kyle; do you think you could join us. It would be nice for all of us to have a complete day together before the guys go home on Saturday."

"I would love to join you Dad. In fact, I will join you. It is my last day with Frank tomorrow. Then we get Friday off and return to the Academy on Monday. So it works out well."

Thus, the evening ended on a happy note, and Kyle drove Sharon and John back to his place in a lighter mood, and John and Sharon deliberately did not ask him any awkward questions.

In bed, later on, Kyle laid on his back looking up at the ceiling thinking about his dad. He had seen his dad in a terrible vulnerable state tonight and it was his fault, but in a way, he was glad that he had asked a difficult question, because he now fully understood his dad's sensitivity to abuse cases. He hoped his dad would feel better having spoken about his past life to him and understand that he had only asked out of concern for him.

It had been hard for him to listen - it hurt to know his dad had had a rotten childhood. It was no wonder he hated abusers. After a bad start, he had come to love his dad so much - he could not love him any more than he did right now. Then he thought about the relationship his dad had with Aileen. He had at first, wondered why he wanted her in the room tonight when he spoke to him, and then noticing how tight he was gripping her hand it became clear to him that his dad had needed her by his side because she gave him the strength to talk about his past.

Aileen had also given him some strength tonight. Turning over he smiled as he nestled his head into his pillow. His dad was one hell of a lucky man to have her in his life.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 **–** Thursday.

After Horatio picked John and Sharon up the next morning, Aileen using her own car drove Sharon to one of the many shopping centers in Miami, and to the store where she had bought most of their baby gear.

An hour later, Hannah woke, and started crying with gusto, her face bright red. "Now here was I thinking you would sleep until your mommy came home," mumbled Horatio as he gently picked her up. She wasn't wet, and she was obviously in pain so he took her outside with him, and bending her forward over his left arm as he sat on a lounger he rubbed her back firmly and she brought up a load of trapped wind, and she stopped crying. "There that's better, isn't it? You are such a little guzzler" said Horatio as he moved Hannah to hold her in an upright position against his chest. "But maybe mommy rushed you just a bit this morning as she was going out." Then he wiped her eyes with the bottom of her dress, gave her a kiss on the nose and nestled her in his left arm.

"Do you know Horatio, I have just realised that until the other day, I have never held a baby in my entire life," said John who was lying back on one of the other loungers, "But you look bloody natural dealing with a baby my friend."

Before he could respond, Horatio's cell phone rang which he had placed beside him on the lounger.

"Well here is another chance for you," said Horatio standing up and handing his daughter to John."Hold her for me please while I answer this call coming through - looks like it is Jerry."

"Jerry."

"Good morning Horatio. How is everyone your end?"

"We're good Jerry. Aileen and Sharon are out together on a shopping trip, and John, Tommy and I are looking after Hannah, or I should say John is while I take this call. He is sitting with my daughter in his arms right now."

"They must be a cute sight...never seen John with a baby, nor you, come to that."

"But that will soon change, because I'm calling to let you know that I have been in touch with the priest at the Holy Redeemer Church, and all is arranged for your daughter's christening on August the eleventh, at 2:30 pm."

"Jerry, this is wonderful news. Aileen will be over the moon when I tell her. Thank you so much."

"I'll probably come a couple of days earlier Horatio. I will be staying in the annexe to the church."

"Have to go now ...must get out and around the parish for a while."

"Okay Jerry; talk to you later."

As Horatio sat down again Tommy asked, "Dad, when we went to the airport on Monday you said that Mark might be able to come to us on Sunday to play. Can he still come if he is feeling better?"

Horatio frowned; then glancing at John whispered, "I've got to tell him. He will only hear it from Mark at some time anyway."

"Tommy, come and sit next to me. I have something to tell you son." Tommy sat down on the lounger, and with his head turned towards Horatio looked at him with wide-open eyes, waiting for him to talk.

John had to smile. If you didn't know otherwise, you would think Horatio was Tommy's real father. They had such a great relationship.

Horatio also smiled, Tommy always gave him wide eyed attention when he wanted to speak to him.

"Tommy, do you remember we saw a police car and a hummer racing along on the other side of the road on our way home from the airport on Monday?"

"Yes."

"Well it was Frank and Kyle in the police car, and Eric in the hummer. They were on their way to Mark's as they had received a 911 call. Tommy, I am afraid his father got in through an open window and has hurt both Mark and his mom again."

Seeing Tommy's mouth start to tremble Horatio pulled him in close to him and wrapped his arms around him. "They are both okay son, but I'm not going to lie to you, they do have a few more bruises, so I am not sure if Mark will actually be well enough to come over on Sunday."

"His father was arrested on Tuesday."

"Dad - is that what was wrong on Tuesday? I asked you if something was wrong when you came home and you said there was, but it was alright now you were home."

"Yes, Tuesday afternoon was not a good time. I had to charge Mark's father with several offences. But, you should not worry about any of that Tommy."

"Is he in jail?"

"For now, but we think he will get bail, although I hope not. If he does get bail this means he will be free until his case is heard in court. It is complicated Tommy and I will explain court procedures to you one day, but not right now."

"While I think about it are you sure you have never seen Mark's father?"

John looked at Horatio with concern, wondering if he was about to tell Tommy about Clayton's threat.

"No Dad, I have never seen him at Mark's."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yes, I have seen a photo of him."

"Have you ever seen him anywhere else?"

"No Dad. Why?"

"No particular reason son; just wondered that's all."

Horatio still could not help thinking how close Clayton resembled the man in Tommy's dream on Sunday...it bothered him. He had a feeling that Tommy had seen him at some time, but it wasn't registering with him. Then he thought he was just being over cautious, and maybe the photo had lodged in Tommy's subconscious somewhere.

"Tommy I was just thinking...How about I find out how Mark is, and if he is okay, maybe he could come out with all of us for the day tomorrow, instead of coming over on Sunday."

"I don't think John and Sharon would mind."

John smiled. "That's fine with me Horatio. The more the merrier."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "Yes please Dad...that would be great. I hope Mark can come with us."

"When will you phone?"

Horatio smiled, stood up, ruffled Tommy's hair and glancing across at John with raised eyebrows replied, "Right now...but you stay here with John, while I go inside and make the call."

Horatio went to his study, shut the door - sat down in his swivel chair and had a long talk with Stephanie. He had wanted to phone earlier, but had held back as he knew she was being well looked after by his team and he had done all he could anyway, other than to check up to see how they were doing. When he got through, he sympathised with her about the happenings on Monday, and hoped that she and Mark were recovering from their ordeal. He learned that she was fully aware of everything that was going on and she understood her ex- husband was sick, and therefore likely to get bail, and she was aware of the restraining order placed on him. She said she was recovering slowly, but was worried about Mark, who had gone terribly silent on her, and kept looking over his shoulder to see if his dad was in the apartment.

"Stephanie, do you have a relative or friend who could come to stay with you for a while?"

"Not really Horatio, but we are okay. I have been given several phone numbers to use in the event of an emergency."

"Stephanie if Mark doesn't improve he may need to see a councillor. Bear that in mind, and don't let him struggle for too long. We can help you with that if need be."

"Tommy wants to see Mark, and I had the thought that if Mark was fit enough from his injuries he could come over to us on Sunday, but as we are going to Crandon Park for the day tomorrow with our visitors and Kyle, I was wondering if he would like to come with us tomorrow instead."

"Oh Horatio that is really kind of you...just a minute, he's in his bedroom."

Barely a minute passed when Stephanie picked up the phone again. "Horatio, you just brought a big smile to my boys face. He would love to come out with you. Thank you so much for asking, he looks happy for the first time this week. Does he need to bring anything with him?"

"Just his swim wear Stephanie, that is if he is fit enough to swim. We will have anything else needed."

"We will make sure he doesn't over stretch himself."

"Horatio - Mark wants to say something to you."

"Okay."

"Horatio, thank you for letting Tommy still be my friend."

Horatio gently replied, "Mark I told you on Sunday, that I would always let Tommy be your friend."

"I know, but after Monday and Tuesday, I wasn't sure."

"Mark, nothing that happened on those days would have made me change my mind."

"As I also told you before, none of what has happened is your fault. Tommy wants to see you very much, and is really hoping you can join us tomorrow."

"Tell Tommy I want to see him as well."

"Will do...Can you please pass the phone back to your mom now Mark?"

"Stephanie, as he wants to come out with us we will pick him up around 10:30 am in the morning."

"Thank you Horatio."

"And Horatio..."

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything you and your team have done and helped us with over the last few days. You have all been so helpful and kind."

"That's what we are here for Stephanie; to care and try to protect...we do our best...take care."

Horatio then joined John and Tommy outside and told them that Mark would be joining them the next day.

When Tommy went inside for a minute John whispered, "You were a long time Horatio, is everything alright?"

"Think Mark may be struggling with fear that his father will return. But he seemed happy when I assured him that he and Tommy could still be friends, seems he doubted that as well. I hope tomorrow will be a happy one for him."

Horatio went back inside and as he did so, Aileen and Sharon returned. He could hear them laughing even before they entered the apartment. Opening the front door for them, he immediately saw that they had a navy blue, and turquoise color, baby stroller with them, and a very nice one.

Once inside Aileen opened it up saying," Look what Sharon and John have bought for us Horatio. It's an URBO reversible facing stroller and is good from birth to 50lbs. It's just perfect."

Hearing them, John came wandering in with Hannah asleep in his arms, and Sharon smiled at him, he looked really at ease. Seeing her smile he chuckled, and muttered. "Horatio dumped this little one on me while he was taking a phone call."

"Then I think he forgot I had her, as after talking to Tommy for a while he got up and came inside to make a call to someone, and as you see I still have her," said John smiling broadly as he went and laid Hannah down in her crib.

"So did you get what you wanted to Sharon?"

"Yes John."

"It's perfect John. Thank you very much, said Aileen.

"Yes, thank you, to both of you from me as well," added Horatio. "We will christen it this afternoon."

"By the way John I bought you a present as well. As you may be swimming tomorrow, I thought you would look good in this," said Sharon with a straight face, and holding up a man's Tulio lime green and olive colored swimming thong, while Aileen standing behind her tried and failed to smother her laughter.

Horatio grinned broadly, while John responded with "No way, will I wear that thing."

"Aw go on John, just for me please."

"NO, not even for you – you minx," said John now laughing along with them.

"Oh well, I guess you had better have these then," said Sharon now holding up a pair of Hugo Boss navy swim shorts with a drawstring.

"Aileen tells me these are what Horatio wears so you will be in good company."

"We had such fun in the store John. When I took the thong up to the pay desk, a man who was about thirty years old, took it from me and gave me such an odd look, so I told him I was buying it for my husband for a joke, and he saw the funny side of it and we ended up in fits of laughter."

Horatio and John just looked at each other shaking their heads from side to side, but they were both chuckling as they went back outside to let the women get on with preparing lunch.

Sharon actually prepared lunch, cold meat and salad while Aileen tended to Hannah and then after lunch they lazed around for an hour, during which time Horatio told Aileen about Jerry's phone call and his call with Stephanie. She was really pleased about the confirmation of the christening date, and thought it was a good idea to have invited Mark to join them the following day.

Just on two-thirty Horatio packed the baby stroller in the trunk of his car and drove them to the Palmetto Miniature Golf Course, where they spent three hours. Although a miniature golf course, it had eighteen holes and was in a beautiful setting. It had waterfalls cascading into pools, lagoons, a cave, and an abundance of trees and brightly colored flowering shrubs.

Horatio, John, Aileen and Tommy played while Sharon happily followed them around pushing Hannah along in her stroller, with the sun canopy up, and using the proper walkways. Now and again she sat down enjoying the scenery and watched the others playing. They were obviously having a lot of fun, and she could see Tommy doubled up with laughter many times. It was good to watch them all looking happy. Now and again as they moved around the course one of them came over to see if she wanted to change places, but she didn't want to, she was happy to be looking after Hannah who was awake, but laying their contentedly just staring back at her whenever she peeped at her.

When the round of golf was finished, they moved on to the grill bar and had cold non-alcoholic drinks, sitting on the outside deck, and enjoying the warm afternoon sunshine. While they were sitting there, Horatio's cell phone vibrated in his trouser pocket, removing it he noted it was Kyle coming through.

"Kyle,"

"Dad, as we will be having a full day out tomorrow, I was wondering what you would think to us taking John and Sharon out for a meal tonight. I was thinking Friday at first, but that might be too much in one day, and they might want to pack then ready to go home on Saturday. I was thinking the Grazie Italian Restaurant; we went there the last time they were here. We all enjoyed that evening."

"Lovely idea Kyle, but we can't all go because of Hannah and Tommy. Why don't you take them...wait a minute, Aileen is nudging me."

"Horatio, what is Kyle asking that means you cannot go somewhere?"

After Horatio explained to them all she said, "You must go Horatio."

"But what about you Sweetheart, I don't like you not being able to come with us?"

"I'll be fine. I will be happy knowing you are having a nice break. You deserve a night out Horatio."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Tell Kyle you will all go."

"Okay Kyle, I'll come with you - Would you like me to try and book, as Luigi knows me well and is always accommodating."

"No it's okay Dad, I made a provisional booking for 7:30 pm in anticipation you would say yes. I told Luigi I was your son, and he remembered me. He is reserving the same table we had before. I have to confirm the booking by 6:00 pm. He is aware I may have to change this."

"Okay Kyle, we are at Palmetto at the moment, I will drop John and Sharon off at your place on the way home, and then pick you all up at around 7:00 pm."

"No Dad, I will pick you up and then you can have a drink for a change and a rest from driving. I promise I won't drink more than half a glass of wine."

Horatio smiled, it was amusing having Kyle care about him, but he admitted to himself that if felt rather nice. In fact, it felt good.

"See you later then, and thank you Kyle." As they were now going out in the evening, they left Palmetto immediately. On the way to Kyle's Sharon offered to stay with Aileen for the evening but she wouldn't hear of it.

When he arrived home, Horatio had a shower and change of clothes and was ready for Kyle who arrived sharp at 7:00 pm. Before he went out to the car, he drew Aileen into his arms saying, "I hate that you are not coming with us. If we had known earlier we could have perhaps arranged for Alexx to come over."

"Perhaps we can do that on Kyle's birthday Horatio, that's only a couple of weeks away now."

"That sounds good."

He kissed her lingeringly on the mouth, and then turning to Tommy, standing nearby, and winking at Aileen he asked, "Could you look after your mom and sister for me while I am out tonight Tommy?"

Tommy looking proud answered, "Yes Dad."

Then Horatio left with Aileen and Tommy waving goodbye to him as he got into Kyle's car.

They had a good evening at the restaurant. Luigi who knew Horatio well had recognised the others as having been there once before, and gave them another bottle of wine on the house, welcoming them back. They all enjoyed their meals and Kyle was pleased to see his dad was nice and relaxed tonight; he felt guilty that Aileen wasn't with them though. He had not really been thinking properly in his haste to get something arranged. His dad had assured him she was okay about it, but inwardly he was upset, as she was always so nice to him. He had to remember that now they had Hannah, going out would sometimes be difficult to arrange.

During the evening Luigi congratulated Horatio on having a baby daughter. Horatio looking surprised asked, "How did you know?"

"Ah Lieutenant Caine, you should know there are no secrets in Miami."

Horatio laughed. He had heard that line more than once, but usually in connection with his job. Then he showed Luigi a photo of Aileen and his daughter on his cell phone, and Luigi exclaimed, "Such beauty...you have both a beautiful wife and daughter...Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio grinned, and puffed his chest out in pride. "Thank you Luigi, I think so too."

John and Sharon looking on smiled. It was good to see Horatio looking happy and relaxed after the stress of the early part of the week.

When they decided to leave Horatio made a move to pay the bill, but Kyle said, "This is my treat tonight Dad."

John protested. "We can't let you pay for all of us Kyle."

"I insist."

"Well thank you then Kyle, we have really enjoyed the evening."

On the drive home, Horatio was just about to phone Aileen to say they were on their way, when he realised he had inadvertently switched it off. Switching it on he found a text message from Eric asking him to phone him urgently.

He called immediately.

"Eric – sorry I missed your call. I have been out with Kyle and my friends all evening."

"Yes, I know - when I couldn't get through on your cell phone I called your landline, and Aileen said you were out with them and I didn't want to leave a message with her. I told her it could wait until I saw you."

"Horatio - Can you talk?"

"Go ahead Eric."

"Sorry to have to tell you this, but Clayton made bail today."

Horatio sighed. "Damn, I thought he would though to be honest."

"I actually attended court and I have to say, he was very quiet. He seemed like a different person today. Guess a few of days in Dade County Jail helped him get his head together."

"His defense lawyer, managed to get his case heard early for bail due to the fact Clayton is sick. As he had no previous offences either, the judge granted bail easy enough, and Rachel Stone coughed up for him. The judge didn't set bail over high, guess he thinks Clayton will not be wandering anywhere much as he is sick."

"Horatio, you should know that when Frank told Chief Burton that Clayton had made a threat against Tommy, he insisted on us applying for a restraining order to prevent him getting anywhere near Tommy. Clayton was probably just mouthing off, but the Chief wanted to be on the safe side. This was served on Clayton in court at the same time as his bail was agreed. "

"Okay Eric, this is music to my ears. We will still need to be on the alert, but I hope the order is the deterrent he needs. He has two restraining orders against him now...he will be stupid to ignore them, but one can never take anything for granted. He only needs to drink, and who knows what he would do."

"Thank you for trying to call earlier Eric. Tommy is off school now until the middle of September, so that is one good thing. I do need to tell Aileen now though, but will leave it until our friends have gone home on Saturday. I want her to enjoy their company, without worry, while they are still here."

"Eric, have you told Stephanie he is out on bail. I worry about her as well. I spoke to her earlier today and she apparently has no one who can stay with her and Mark for a while."

"I went to visit and give her the news myself late afternoon Horatio. As it happens, Mrs Helen Sharp who lives right opposite, and was a witness to Clayton being there on Monday, was with Stephanie and she said she would keep an eye on Stephanie and Mark as much as she can. She also said her brother was coming on a visit for two weeks and she would enlist his help. Apparently he knows Stephanie pretty well."

"Okay Eric...good work."

Closing his phone, he pursed his lips thinking for a minute, and then phoned Aileen and told her he would be home soon. The others had heard the conversation so there was no need to repeat it.

In the meantime Aileen had spent some of her evening getting a few things together ready for their trip out the next day, rugs – cushions - towels - swimwear for Horatio and Tommy, and a pile of stuff for Hannah. Tommy added his beach ball to the pile that was growing bigger by the minute.

Once this was all done she helped Tommy find a nice picture of Horatio, and placed it in a spare frame she had. Then while Tommy listened out for Hannah, she had a shower, washed and dried her hair, put on a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt, and then went into the lounge where she sat with Tommy watching television for a while. When Tommy went to bed at 9:00 pm, she continued to watch television, until Kyle dropped his dad off at 11:00 pm. He looked happy and told her he had enjoyed the evening, but was sorry she had not been with them. She was happy though, as he was looking nice and relaxed. The evening out had been good for him. She told him Eric had phoned and he said he had managed to make contact with him later.

Before going to bed Horatio poked his head into Tommy's room to softly whisper goodnight, when he noticed in the rays of the moonlight shining through the partially open window blind, a new picture on the three drawer bedroom unit. Wandering across to have a look he was surprised to see it was one of him, and placed right next to the picture of Jack, Tommy's real father.

Aileen passing the door saw him standing there with the picture in his hand, and she crept in to join him. Turning to look at her he quietly asked, "What's this all about?"

"I am glad you spotted it Horatio. Tommy wanted one of you, and he placed it himself next to Jack. He said you were his dad now and you should be there as well. We sorted the picture out earlier tonight, from the many pictures we have now, and I had an unused frame, which it fitted into nicely.

Horatio put the picture back, pursed his lips together in an effort to control his emotional feeling and then uttered, "That boy has such a sweet nature."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N..Thank you all for reading and for reviews and I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a very Happy and peaceful Christmas.

Chapter 16

Friday morning everyone woke up to what promised to be another lovely day in Miami.

While Aileen was tending to Hannah, Horatio packed all their gear into the trunk of his car, mentally thanking Aileen for always being so organised. He had arrived home last night with not a thing to have to do.

Then he went to find Tommy, who was still getting ready in his bedroom – he wandered in and sat down on his bed watching him for a moment, and then said, "Come here Tommy." When Tommy reached him, he took hold of his hands and said, "That is really nice putting a picture of me next to your dad, it means a lot to me son."

"You really like it Dad." asked Tommy with a beaming smile.

"I like it very much son," said Horatio, as he gave Tommy a hug.

"Never forget your first dad though, he would have been so proud of you young man."

After breakfast, Aileen quickly prepared a picnic lunch, cheese and ham rolls, cherry pie, and added a bowl of mixed salad she had already prepared the night before and placed in the fridge. She put these in the cool box, together with six bottles of water, and fresh fruit, and threw some packets of potato chips in the crockery and cutlery hamper.

Everything now done, they got under way and reached Marks at 10:15 am. They were a little early, but he was ready and waiting for them at the front door, with a big smile on his face, and carrying a small bag in which he had his swimming shorts and a towel.

Aileen got out of the car and had a few words with Stephanie expressing her sympathy for all that happened and told her they would make sure Mark had a nice day. Stephanie told her that the swelling in his lower region had now gone down although he was still well bruised, but Mark never-the-less wanted to try to swim, and was looking forward to the day.

Mark sat in the back of the car with Aileen, with the carrycot between them. He didn't have a brother or sister so kept looking at Hannah in awe. Aileen thought he looked a sorry soul. His black eye was now a dark yellow and she could clearly see the large bruise on his forehead. Horatio had told her the boy hit his head on the doorframe when his father chucked him across the floor. Her heart went out to him and she wanted to give him a big hug.

Then they moved on to Crandon Park, and as Horatio drove into the car parking area, he kept his eyes open for Kyle's car. They had arranged the previous evening that they would try to get spaces alongside each other. Then he saw Kyle waving to him from a distance indicating to him to move over to him. Kyle had found the perfect spot. There was ample space for the two cars, and right on the edge of the grassed area, ultimately leading directly down on to the beach. There was a wooden table, with two bench seats almost in front of them, which Kyle had collared for them, and as a bonus, they were under a palm tree.

Getting out of his car Horatio said, "Perfect Kyle, you couldn't have found anywhere better."

While they were all greeting each other and Tommy was introducing Mark to John and Sharon as his best friend, Horatio unpacked the trunk apart from the hamper and cool box, and placed all the gear on the grass near the picnic table. He had packed the stroller as well, and as they were going to stay in the picnic area on the grass rather than down on the sandy beach, he was pleased. This meant his daughter could have a change from the carrycot and maybe one of them would take her for a walk later on.

He spread the rugs and cushions on the grass for those that wanted to lie down, including him he thought grinning to himself. Aileen moved Hannah into the stroller, with a sun canopy over her, and then Sharon who had made up some flasks of coffee, handed them all a drink, but gave the two boys an orange juice each.

Then they just let the day develop.

None of them felt like swimming straight away. Although it was nice, the sun hadn't heated up enough yet, so Kyle took the two boys to the amusement center for a while. They had a couple of rides on the carousel, watched some roller skaters, went on the swings in the park, and then Kyle took them to the beach shop where he decided to pick up another beach ball, and treated the boys to a t-shirt each, with the Crandon park logo on. The boys both chose a red shirt; as they wanted to look the same. Tommy was happy as he had grown out of the one Kyle had bought him last year. Mark shyly accepted his; he had not expected Kyle to buy him one as well.

When they returned they found John and Horatio were now wearing their swimming shorts with t-shirts ready to have a game of ball on the sand with them. Kyle had already been wearing his, so the two boys quickly changed and they all went down on the beach, and as Kyle had purchased another ball, they had a lot of fun messing about with both the beach balls. The three adults were making sure they didn't get over rough as they did not want Mark to hurt himself with so many bruises still around. The boy was joining in well though, and didn't seem to be hurting too much.

When they had had enough playing around, they left the beach balls with Aileen and Sharon, while they went racing down to the water's edge, and finding the water warmer now they all plunged in. They messed about for a while splashing each other and then Kyle and John went for a serious swim while Horatio held back keeping his eye on Tommy who could swim well, but didn't like going too far out of his depth. He kept an extra vigilant eye on Mark, to make sure he didn't get into any difficulty, but relaxed when he realised he was coping well. The boy was certainly no wimp. Then telling the two boys to stay where they were, he went off for a swim himself.

When they eventually came out of the water, they returned to Aileen and Sharon who had been quietly relaxing on the rugs, and then had their picnic lunch.

Following this Aileen discreetly sat in the car and fed Hannah.

Then Kyle said he would like to go further along the beach to get a kayak out for an hour, whereupon Tommy asked if he could go with him.

"Not today Tommy; they are single seat kayaks and it is more dangerous on the sea than when we went down the mangrove trail last year. And I want to go out in the rougher water today."

"Okay."

"Didn't I see some pedal boats Kyle?" John asked.

Kyle nodded his head in response.

"Well Tommy, how about I take you and Mark out on one of them? That is if Horatio and Aileen are happy about it though."

Looking at the boys' pleading faces Horatio and Aileen both smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about you Horatio? Do you fancy getting a boat as well; we could take one of the boys each?"

"No thanks John - I am going to sit here and keep our wives company. They have been so patient just watching us and looking after Hannah, that I feel they deserve some attention now," said Horatio laughing and placing an arm around both of them as he sat in between them on the bench seat. In truth Aileen and Sharon had been very happy just biding their time chatting and watching the others, but Aileen knowing he was being his usual caring self, smiled at Horatio and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Soon after, Aileen left Sharon and Horatio and went for a short walk along the promenade with Hannah, as she was a bit restless now. It had been a long day, and she needed to stretch her legs. Hannah was also a bit fidgety; it was getting close to another feed time for her. She had told Sharon during the day, that she would soon have to put Hannah on to bottle feeds, she wasn't getting enough milk from her at every feed now. She wasn't surprised as she hadn't been able to feed Tommy for more than three weeks. She wasn't unduly disappointed from her own point of view as life was easier when not restricted to breast feeding, and she had had the best from her, the first five days of breast feeding being the most important, but Horatio loved to watch her feeding and she didn't want to take that pleasure away from him in a hurry. However, she knew the time was nearing fast now. She was definitely going to have to start giving her the odd bottle feed here and there to make up for what she was lacking.

When she returned from her walk, she found Sharon had wandered down to the water's edge and was paddling her feet. She sat down next to Horatio, and as he was alone, she decided it was time to tell him and he gave her that wonderful sweet smile of his, and said, "Don't worry Sweetheart, you've done your best, and I can then help out with feeding her with the bottle now and again, which I will enjoy doing. Then leaning in close to her he kissed her ear lobe and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

A few minutes later Sharon wandered back to them saying, "That was nice, very soothing to paddle your feet in nice warm water."

An hour later Kyle, John and the boys returned; Kyle had had a good Kayak session - and both Tommy and Mark, were full of the pedal boat ride with John and were still excited about it, and they kept thanking him. John was man of the moment right now in their eyes.

It was now 5.30 pm so they decided it was time to call an end to the day, packed up their gear, and headed home.

They were all going back to Horatio's for a while, but Horatio dropped Mark off on the way. When he jumped out of the car, Mark raced round to Horatio's side of the car and through the open window said, "Thank you letting me come with you and your friends today Horatio. I had a super, super time."

"It was our pleasure Mark. Glad you enjoyed yourself."

Stephanie came out and wandered over to the car smiling, and putting an arm around her sons shoulders added her thanks as well, and as Horatio then drove away Mark excitedly started telling his mom about his day.

When Horatio arrived back at his place, Kyle was already there, and had opened up...he had a spare key and Sharon was in the middle of making them all a welcome drink.

Two hours later John and Sharon thanked Horatio and Aileen for allowing them to have visited and told them how much they had had enjoyed their time with them, and both Horatio and Aileen responded by saying they had also enjoyed their company for the last few days. Just before leaving John and Sharon said they were looking forward to returning in August for the christening and party, and that they would let Michael and Maeve know they were invited. Then after lots of hugs and kisses, Kyle drove them back to his place for what was now their last night in Miami.

Saturday morning John and Sharon returned to New York.

Saturday evening, after Tommy had gone to bed, and was asleep, Aileen was resting back in an armchair relaxing. Horatio looking at her from the lounge doorway thought she looked happy and contented, and now he was sadly going to ruin her evening. He wandered in and sitting down on the sofa, he said, "Sweetheart, come and sit next to me, I have something I need to tell you."

"Horatio you look so serious is something wrong?"

As she sat down next to him, he twisted slightly and taking her hands in his he gave her a soft smile.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but it has become necessary now."

"Horatio are you telling me you are ill," asked Aileen looking alarmed.

"No Sweetheart, don't worry I am fine."

"But, on Tuesday, when I charged Clayton, he was an angry man, and in anger he threatened that he might hurt Tommy if he got bail. "

Aileen gasped, and he felt her body stiffen as her hands tightened in his. "Horatio... "

"Let me finish Sweetheart," said Horatio speaking gently. "Suspects when under the charging process often get mouthy, and I want to believe this was an idle threat, and that because he was angry with me, he was trying to wind me up. In fact, he did manage to do just that."

"Now while he was in the Dade County Jail, he could not do a thing. I therefore decided to keep this from you as I did not want to give you unwarranted worry while you are nursing Hannah."

"However, things have changed now. Eric phoned me last night to tell me that Clayton got bail on Friday afternoon, and is now out of jail, waiting for his case to come up in court sometime in the next few weeks."

"James has been very good, and when Frank told him of the threat he personally got involved and made sure a Restraining Order was applied for, and served on Clayton, which means that he must not come within an inch of Tommy, let alone touch him."

"This should be a deterrent for him, but we must not get complacent; we are going to have to be alert all the time. Luckily, Tommy is on school break now. And one of us will always be with him over the coming weeks."

"I need you to be very careful Sweetheart."

All the time Horatio was talking Aileen gradually relaxed. She would naturally worry about Tommy's safety, but she now fully understood why Horatio had been so tense about the whole Clayton business. He had been worried stiff about Tommy.

"Horatio stop talking for a minute." Cupping his face in her hands Aileen said, "You silly, silly - oh so lovable man. You should have told me from the start, you have bottled this up inside you, and now I fully understand your actions lately. Horatio I love you so much for caring and wanting to protect me from worrying. I know this is your way and that you will always have my best interests at heart, but darling please never ever keep anything from me again. You have so obviously been hurting about this sorry mess."

"We will be okay darling; you and I together, will get through anything that is thrown at us." Then after kissing him softly and lingeringly on the mouth she added, "I hope that wherever he is Jack can see how much you care for Tommy and me."

Now Horatio had told her, and knowing she had taken his news well he relaxed and pulling Aileen into his arms as he settled back in the sofa, they sat there comfortably for a while. Then stretching out fully he rested his head back on her lap, and enjoyed her running her fingers through his hair, it was soothing and shutting his eyes, he thought about the happiness she had brought into his life.

He came away from his thoughts when Aileen uttered. "Do you know Horatio you do not have a single grey hair, not even in your sideburns. And with all the worry you have had in your life that is remarkable."

Horatio chuckled and said, "Well, that is one good thing about being a red-head, we keep our color longer and usually go fair before we go grey."

Then he stretched his arms up and pulled her face down saying, "Come here give me a kiss."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On returning to New York on Saturday, and never one to waste any time when she had news to pass on Sharon invited Michael and Maeve to dinner Sunday evening. After they arrived and had eaten Sharon, with John getting a word in here and there told them all about their visit to Miami and how much they had enjoyed themselves. Then Sharon showed them pictures they had taken while they were there. Looking at them, Maeve commented. "Oh Sharon - they all look so happy and Hannah is gorgeous, we must go and visit soon."

"Yes, they were all in good form, except Horatio had a bad case to deal with while we there and it spoiled things for him a bit as he really didn't like leaving Aileen, but we all rallied round and had a great time, and Kyle was so good to let us stay with him. It all worked out really well."

"By the way while we were there they arranged with Jerry to have Hannah christened on their first wedding anniversary in August, the date was Aileen's idea and Horatio was very happy at the suggestion. They were both over the moon that Jerry has offered to go to Miami and handle the christening. Moreover, Aileen and Horatio are planning to have a celebration party and they want all of us to go to both events. Horatio is also going to invite his work colleagues to the party. We met some of them when Horatio took Hannah to the station for them meet his daughter. They all seem nice and friendly."

"And it was nice to see that Eric, Marisol's brother showed genuine warmth to Aileen. He could have resented her taking his sisters place, but he clearly doesn't."

"Aileen will send more details in due course."

"Well as the christening is only a few weeks away Maeve," said Michael, "I suggest we leave our visit until then and give them a break, even though I know you are desperate to see them."

Maeve smiled. "It's okay Michael, I agree with you."

"I am also dealing with a tricky private case at the moment as well...so it would suit me to leave our visit until then, much as I would like to see all of them."

"I'll give Horatio a call tomorrow."

A few minutes later as the men were sitting there chatting while Sharon and Maeve were in the kitchen getting coffees, Michael said, "John, I am coming to the office tomorrow to see you about a few things, I think you can help me with this case I am dealing with."

"Okay Michael, I would like to discuss something with you as well."

"Do you want to talk now?"

John shook his head and whispered, "Not now, I want to ask you something in private."

"Okay" said Michael with a furrowed brow, wondering what John could possibly want to ask that he obviously did not want to discuss in front of Sharon and Maeve. This was not like John, he was usually so open.

Monday morning, John was in his office on the fourth floor of a small office block, sorting out some paperwork when Michael arrived and before going into his own office, he joined John to speak to him. Michael's tenure as District Attorney, for New York, had ended the previous year and he had had no inclination to seek re election. After his visit to Caitlin, his sister-in-law in Canada for a month, he took his time deciding what he wanted to do, he was not ready to retire and take life easy yet so he started to do some private work as a lawyer. He mostly worked from John's office; he had let him have a room adjoining his own, and it was a useful arrangement and one that suited them both.

After explaining that he wanted John to do a bit of detective work for him, Michael asked, "So, what do you wish to ask me John?"

"Michael, this is just between you and me, but do you know if Horatio was abused as a kid."

"Why do you ask John?"

"Well it is a long story."

"I have the time to listen," said Michael as he sat down on a chair, on the opposite side of John's desk.

When John finished, Michael stood up and walked across to the window and stared out across the Manhattan skyline, tilted his head a little and placed a hand round the back of his neck grasping it firmly, and then sighing he turned saying. "I suspected he had John."

"Christ Michael, I never knew."

"He doesn't know I suspected – but when we used to play basketball, didn't you ever notice he always remained covered up? He never removed his t-shirt in front of anyone even after a match before going into the showers. In fact, he never deliberately had a shower in front of us."

"One day following a match, and he does not know this, I had to go back for something I had left behind, and he was having a shower on his own, and I caught sight of his back John. He had some nasty scars and one particularly long vivid scar going down the length of his back; they looked like scars that may have been received from some bad beatings."

"Even though we were, are very good friends I didn't like to ask him about them; He obviously never wanted anyone to know, and I wasn't about to embarrass my friend by asking an unwanted question."

"How could I have not noticed?"

"He didn't want us to notice."

"We know he is a terrific guy John, but he is also a very private man when it comes to talking about himself, and we should let him keep his privacy."

"I know Michael, it was just Sharon with her trained eye raised it and it shook me. And now you mention t-shirts, he didn't take his off even when we went swimming."

"Well that has to tell you he is still worried about showing his back, the beatings obviously didn't just scar his back they scared his mind. From what you tell me he had a tough day, and I guess he couldn't hide the fact he was upset so well with the lad being a friend of Tommy's, and the threat against Tommy would have scared him - we know he loves that boy as his own."

"Yes, you're right, but I was worried that Sharon with her probing back at Kyle's place had triggered Kyle off to think about his dad's despair too much. On Wednesday evening when we had all eaten, Kyle asked to speak to Horatio in private, and he took Kyle to his study and then Aileen joined them and they were gone for ages. Horatio returned first, and I asked him if they were okay, and he said they were good. He apologised for being absent for so long and got straight on to talking about taking us out the next day."

"Kyle didn't return straight away, and we realised he was in the kitchen talking to Aileen, and when he did return it looked to us like he had shed a few tears. Something serious went on in that study that night."

"But the evening ended up well nevertheless, and they all seemed fine the rest of the week."

"Thanks for confiding in me Michael. I promise this discussion will go no further."

In the evening, Michael who was at Maeve's phoned Horatio and informed him that as Hannah's christening was to be as early as August, he and Maeve would delay their visit until then, so that he and Aileen had some respite before receiving any more visitors.

"Thanks Michael, that would be good, it has been a bit hectic this end one way or another."

"Everything okay Horatio?"

"Yes all is good Michael. Thank you for asking."

"Okay, give our love to Aileen. Maeve and I are looking forward to seeing you all in August."

"Thank you and give our love to Maeve. I know Aileen is excited about seeing you both."

Back in Miami and after a nice quiet weekend with his family, Horatio almost reluctantly returned to work Tuesday morning. He had also taken Monday off as the day in lieu that James Burton had given him for going in and charging Clayton. He had always enjoyed his work despite the highs and lows of the job he encountered daily, but apart from the Clayton upset, he had enjoyed being at home. Before he met and married Aileen and acquired a family he would have been happy to go in, he hadn't particularly liked holidays or weekends, but now he loved them, grabbing every opportunity to be with his family.

His first days back at work went smoothly enough. His team had worked well in his absence, and towards the end of the week, he had a surprise visitor.

Horatio was on a walk around the lab Thursday morning when his cell phone vibrated in his jacket inside pocket. Removing - he noted it was Reception calling.

"Caine."

"Lieutenant Caine, we have a young lady in reception who is asking if she can speak to you. Her name is Amy Manning."

Now that was a name from the past, he thought. He re-checked. "Did you say Amy Manning?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'm on my way."

Horatio made his way to reception in a hurry, placing his phone back in his pocket as he went. He slowed down as he approached the reception area and seeing the young woman standing by the reception desk he instantly recognised her as the little girl, albeit now an adult, that he remembered so well. He had fond memories of her; she had been a pretty girl, back then, and now grown to be a beautiful young woman. She had been tall for her eight years, and she was tallish now, he judged about five feet six inches. She was roughly the same height as Aileen, maybe a fraction shorter went through his mind.

"Lieutenant Caine. Thank you for seeing me," she said as she spotted him and smiled.

As he wandered over to her smiling, he asked, "Amy - Is something wrong?"

"No Lieutenant Caine, I am back in Miami Dade County now and as I have a day free I thought I would call in and see if you were still here and to say hello. I hope this is okay?"

"You are more than welcome Amy. Come with me to my office, I would love to hear how you have fared since I last saw you."

Reaching his office, he invited her to sit down and as she did, she placed a book on his desk.

"Still reading then Amy?"

"Yes, it is a book about a talking cat and I have read it twice, but I still like it," she replied with a cheeky smile.

Horatio laughed. It was endearing to know she remembered the first words she said to him when he first spoke to her all those years ago.

"I am currently reading Pride and Prejudice, Lieutenant Caine."

"Well, that is a good English classic book."

Then smiling at her he said, "Amy, how about you call me Horatio from now on?"

"Okay – Thank you."

"So tell me about yourself Amy, did the DCS (Department of Children's Services) find you a good home, and have you been happy?"

"I had wonderful foster parents; they worked specifically for the DCS to protect kids like I was back then, and they look after us until we are eighteen, and able to stand on our own two feet. I have been very happy under their care."

"This is good news Amy. I don't often get to hear about children needing care and protection when they are moved on, so thank you for coming in to say hello."

"You say you are now in Miami...does that mean you were out of the area for a while?"

"Yes. Last year my foster parents moved to Maryland, Baltimore, and I was able to go with them with the sanction of the DCS. They knew it would only be for half a year and as I had been happy with them, they did not raise any objections. It was apparently unusual, but as I was nearly eighteen they decided it wasn't worth finding me new foster parents. My own mother was no longer a concern; she died of a heart attack a year ago, about four years after her release from prison, so they could have released their interest in me, but as I was made a ward of court until the age of eighteen they abided by that. They were really very kind."

"Now I am nineteen, I wanted to come back to Miami. This is where my dad was born, and yes, I know Brad was not my biological dad, but to me he is the only dad I ever knew and wanted. He loved me like his true daughter and I loved him very much. I have missed him, but here in Miami, I feel closer to him; if you can understand that?"

"I can Amy, I can."

"So what are you doing here? Are you studying or working?"

"At first I wanted to be a librarian,"...Horatio smiled, he would never have guessed.

"I was studying at the Miami University for a Masters Degree in library science. But, you also have to do something alongside that like taking courses to teach young children, and I didn't really fancy that, not because I don't like children, because I do...just not sure that is what I want to do for a career. I am taking a break for a while, and working for a solicitors firm as a receptionist, but it is interesting and I am now thinking of turning to training to be a lawyer. We'll see - at the moment I am not going to rush into anything."

"Well Amy, being a lawyer would be a good career, but very time consuming, and it can take over your life so you need to give that a lot of serious thought."

"I will."

Amy smiling then said, "Much to my amazement, Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio with raised eyebrows interrupted her "Horatio is fine Amy."

Amy nodding her head continued, "When I reached the age of eighteen Horatio, I discovered Brad, my dad, had set up a trust fund for me for when I turned eighteen. Thus, when I returned to Miami, I was able to buy a small one- bedroom apartment outright, and the fund will continue to provide me with a monthly income for about five years. The Feds did investigate whether any of the trust fund monies originated from dirty money he may have obtained from my mother when they were still married, but it was found to be clean and it apparently came from money he inherited from his late father."

"So I have a lot to thank him for, he always said he would look after me, but I didn't know just how much he was preparing to do that."

"I'm sorry about your dad Sweetheart, he was a good man."

"Going back to the subject of books Amy, do you know I still have your bookmark you gave me when I last saw you," said Horatio opening his desk drawer, and pulling out a yellow felt sunflower shaped book mark.

Amy smiled. "My dad gave me that. Thank you for keeping it this long."

"Would you like it back Amy?"

"No you keep it, I wanted you to have it as you were so kind to me back then, and kept your promise that I wouldn't have to go back to my mother."

"Well, I am now thinking that it is a shame it is hidden in my desk. Since I last saw you I have married, and I have an adopted son - Tommy is nine years old now, and always has his nose in a book, so I am wondering what you would think if I handed it on to him? I know he would take great care of it."

"I would like that. He is a lucky boy to have you for a father."

"Do you know what Amy? I think it is the other way around. I am lucky to have him as a son."

"I do have an older biological son... Kyle. He will be twenty-two in a week's time, and I have a baby daughter, just four weeks old now."

Amy watching him as he spoke about his family smiled, he looked animated talking about his family.

She was glad she had come to pay a visit today; it revived good memories of this kind man who had reached out to her as a kid, and even at eight years old, she had known he personally went beyond what he was required to do.

A few minutes later Frank walked into Horatio's office and stopped in his tracks, "Sorry Horatio, didn't realise you had a visitor." Then leaving the office he said, "I'll catch up with you later."

Amy stood up at this point. "I have taken enough of your time Horatio," she said smiling shyly at the use of his name."Thank you for giving up your time to see me."

"It has been an absolute pleasure seeing and talking to you Amy."

He stood up; placed an arm around her shoulders, and walked with her out of the station to the top of the steps.

As she walked down the steps, he called out, "Take care Amy."

She turned, waved, and gave him that wonderful sweet smile of hers, the same sort of smile she had given him as she left the station ten years ago, and one that he had never forgotten. That little girl had really touched his heart.

On his return to his office Frank appeared again."Sorry about that Horatio, I hope I didn't cause your visitor to leave early."

"No Frank we were just about finished. You know who that was?"

"Well, I thought she looked familiar, but a name didn't come to mind."

"Do you remember the Manning case?"

Frank frowning thought for a minute then exclaimed! "That was little Amy Manning?"

"Yes, Frank. She called in to say hello."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing well Frank - she's doing well."

"So what do you want me for Frank?"

"I just wondered if you fancied some decent lunch today. A new diner opened up just across the way and I thought we could try it out. That is if you have nothing major going on right now?"

"Actually I would like that – let's go now."

Meanwhile, as Amy strolled along in the early afternoon sunshine on her way to the park, she suddenly thought about Horatio's comment that he had a son called Kyle. She hadn't twigged it at the time, but now she remembered she had met a Kyle Caine at a friend's brothers birthday bash a few weeks ago...was he Horatio's son? From memory, he did not particularly look like Horatio, but she remembered he had gorgeous blue eyes just like Horatio. He had to be his son she thought as she reached the park, sat down and started reading her book. She had liked Kyle he had been charming and affable.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Horatio arrived home Thursday evening, he was very chirpy and Aileen asked,"You had a good day Horatio?" Pulling her into an embrace he answered, "Yes, I had a lovely surprise visitor, Amy Manning ...a very special young lady who brought back some memories of an old case of mine."

"But it is a long story."

"I would love to hear about it Horatio...seeing her has obviously made you happy."

"Alright Sweetheart, but let's leave it until after dinner when we are relaxing, or better still, after Tommy is in bed... it is about an old abuse case, and I think he has heard enough about abuse now, what with one thing and another."

Once Tommy was in bed, and Hannah sleeping, Horatio with his right arm resting along Aileen's shoulders, as they sat relaxing on the sofa in the lounge, started talking.

"I can remember everything about that case just as if it happened yesterday."

"A few years ago there was a bitter custody battle concerning Amy Manning who was then eight years old, nearly nine, and there was a pre trial hearing due in the Biscayne Courthouse. On the day of the pre trial, Brad Manning, Amy's father, came to see me asking for some of my time to discuss his custody case, but I had to tell him that I was not allowed to talk about the case."

"To tell you the truth Aileen, I didn't know much about the case at that time. But he was desperate, extremely agitated, and pleaded with me to listen."

"So I did, I couldn't ignore the desperation in his voice."

"He was under the impression that everyone believed his ex wife's story that he abused his daughter, and was ignoring him when he told everyone he would never hurt his little girl. I tried to convince him to wait for a judge to make the call, but in his mind, he thought the judge would give custody to his ex- wife and he was losing hope. He told me she needed to be stopped, but nobody seemed to care. As I was listening to him, I started to wonder if someone somewhere had jumped the gun too easily. Manning vowed to be at the hearing at four o'clock that day. I wasn't due at the court, but when he asked me if I would be there, I decided to promise him that I would attend. He was starting to get through to me."

"In the meantime I checked the records - the couple had divorced a year earlier and the custody battle had been ongoing since. I learnt that there were allegations of abuse on Amy from both Brad Manning and the ex wife Cheri Manning. Cheri Manning also alleged that Brad Manning had tried to kidnap their daughter, when picking her up from school just two weeks before the hearing. The records showed that later on, he was discovered with Amy, in an alley in North West Fifth Street. Amy had blood on her under wear. So things were not looking too good for him...but something niggled me, and my instincts told me there was a whole lot more we didn't know."

"I paid Amy a visit at school. She was sitting in her school playground on a swing and reading a book about a talking cat, and she asked me if I had ever read it. She was such a sweet, sweet kid Aileen. In her mind she knew I was a cop, because to her all cops looked the same and asked her many questions."

Horatio paused and then chuckled. "I said yes all the same except for the red hair, this made her smile, which I was aiming for."

"She then told me her mom and dad argued a lot and that she tried to stop them, but they didn't and now she had to go to court and not tell lies. She looked pensive and I asked her if she had ever told any lies, and when she answered no, I asked her "Not even a little one?"

"She shook her head from side to side, but dropped her eyes away from looking at me."

"So I told her that sometimes we tell a lie to protect people we love, and then asked, "But it's still a lie isn't it?

"I watched her struggle with herself for a minute, and then she told me it was a secret between her and her dad."

"I asked her what the secret was, and she said she didn't want to get him into trouble and then she suddenly said, "I am supposed to say it was an accident."

"You can imagine alarm bells rang for me. But she was looking a little stressed at this stage and I didn't want to push her any further, so I simply told her I understood."

Horatio paused lost in thought for a moment, then gave Aileen a small smile as she took hold of one of his hands, realising he was getting close to talking about something unpleasant.

Then he continued, "On my return to the lab and at my request, Ryan Wolfe looked at the year old records and noticed that Amy and Brad Manning's DNA tests did not match and wondered why that hadn't been picked up at the time. Calleigh noting it was a test handled by Valera, who was at that time on suspension for another error, ordered a re-test, asking Ryan to handle it. Ryan came back with the startling news that Brad Manning was not Amy's biological father."

"When I confronted Brad with the news he was shocked, but ultimately dismissed it." He said, 'That little girl belongs to me. Then he raced off at speed."

Aileen butted in, "That must have been simply awful for the poor man."

"It was Aileen, it was. Can you imagine what that news must have done to him? He had loved Amy all her life, cared for her, worried about her believing she was his daughter; and was currently fighting for custody of a child that was not his, and had been fighting for her near on a year, at the same time having to live with allegations from his ex-wife that he was abusing Amy."

"But I could have, and should have handled telling him in a better way."

Aileen looked askance at him. She had never known Horatio handle anything badly.

Horatio seeing her look said. "It wasn't one of my finest moments."

"I had gone to check on Amy and saw him sitting in his car outside her school watching her skipping. I went over to him, questioning why he was there as he had a restraining order not to get within a 100 feet of her, and he was just under that distance in my judgement. So I went across and warned him and he said,'She is my daughter; I just wanted to see her.' And I blurted out... guess what, she isn't your daughter; some DNA tests have proved this."

"Trouble is Aileen we were still not totally sure about him."

"I should have had him brought in to the station and told him in a better way. Things went badly wrong after he heard that news."

"We then checked Brad Manning's out of state records, and he was absolutely clean. It was however, a different story when we checked the mothers. The feds were investigating her for fraud, extortion and blackmail in several states - she was a scam artist, and sold pictures of herself and advertised on the internet that she was willing to meet the right person for the right price, and she offered herself and her daughter as a family package. That made me sick with anger. Then I fully understood why Brad was so worried."

Pausing for a minute Horatio then continued. "Meanwhile Brad Manning pushed the man he suspected of molesting his daughter over the edge of a balcony causing him to fall sixteen floors to his death, and when we realised this, we guessed he would probably try to kill the mother next. So we made our way to the Biscayne Courthouse, it was now getting close to four o'clock. We arrived there just as pandemonium broke out. Brad had raised a gun aiming at his ex wife, and he took no notice when I yelled, "Don't do it Brad, so I fired at him. I had no damned choice. On his way down, it appeared that Brad got off a shot as Cheri Manning went down with a bullet in her shoulder."

"I went and knelt down by Brad as he lay dying and he begged me not to let Cheri Manning take his daughter, and I promised him I wouldn't let that happen."

"Cheri was taken off to the hospital to have the bullet wound to her shoulder treated, and, I asked DCS Investigator Valerie Adams to take Amy into protective custody. Valerie agreed, but only until Cheri was released from the hospital. When she was released she would have no choice but to return her to her mother."

"I was hoping to find a way of never having that little girl go back to her mother. I had promised Brad, and I meant to keep that promise anyway I could."

"Then things changed just a bit as the bullet evidence told us that a third shooter was present; the bullet taken out of Cheri Manning's shoulder was a .45 caliber bullet, but Brad had a .38 and I had a 9 millimeter which pointed to a third shooter. We then discovered that the third shooter was actually Amy's real father, Vincent Lesca. He had not known he had a daughter, but knew she was his when he saw her on the internet. With all the facilities we have at the lab we were able to ascertain with certainty that Lesca had been aiming for Brad, but because Brad was going down from my shot, his shot skimmed over Brad, and caught Cheri instead."

"It ultimately transpired that Bill Keeler the man Brad had pushed to his death was a registered sex offender, and that it was his DNA that was on Amy Manning's underwear. Cheri claimed Keeler was her boyfriend, and acted surprised when I told her he was molesting Amy. But I didn't believe she didn't know."

Horatio paused for a moment staring into space..."Then we had a fright."

"We got an alarm call - Amy had gone missing...I instantly knew she was running from the mother and felt that she had gone somewhere she would feel safe. I had noted when I spoke to her before, that the book she was reading was from the Miami Dade Library and I guessed that was where she would be. I found her at the library sitting in a chair and reading, she loved to read and she told me she didn't want to go with her mom; she couldn't be nice to her boyfriends anymore."

"I was angry, but kept my cool and I asked her, "Is that why your dad took you from school...was that the secret?"

"She replied, "He was going to take me away somewhere, so they couldn't hurt me."

"I was able to tell her that her father got his wish because no one would ever hurt her again."

Horatio paused again for a moment smiling. "She gave me the sweetest smile Aileen...it was such a beautiful smile that lit up her little face. I have never forgotten that sweet kid."

"The mother now out of hospital, thanked me for finding her daughter, and wanted to see her...she still thought it was her legal right to have her daughter returned to her."

"Then we dropped the bombshell. We told her she would have to deal with her daughter's attorney who was going to deal with all matters pertaining to her custody. She protested, but Calleigh's father who was going to be Amy's attorney told her that I had provided enough evidence to the DCS for them to file for a dependency action and that the DCS felt she should become a ward of the state, and that the judge had already signed off a petition. She was furious and I had extreme pleasure in giving her a gloating smile of triumph."

"Then we arrested the bitch for trafficking and child endangerment."

"Until today, the last time I saw Amy was when she left the station, with Valerie Adams and Calleigh's father Kenwall Duquesne. She had walked down the steps, turned, smiled and came back to me and took her yellow sunflower shape book mark out of her book and gave it to me."

"I took it saying - You lost your place." She smiled and said, "I can find it."

"She returned to the car, and as she got in the car and smiled at me again I uttered, "Yeah you can."

Horatio smiled at the memory, and Aileen looking at him knew he was in a good place mentally, despite the fact he was talking about an abuse case.

"That bookmark was precious to her, and I have kept it to this very day in my desk drawer at work. I didn't know just how precious though until today. When I told her I still had it, she smiled and told me her dad had given it to her, meaning Brad Manning."

"When I knew her father gave it to her, I asked her if she would like it back. But, she wanted me to keep it and then I thought it was a shame it was just sitting in my desk, and I asked her if I could pass it to Tommy, because he loved books as she did, and she smiled and said she would like that. I have it on my desk in the study for now. It is a little dusty after all this time but I thought we could wash it and give it to him...would you be okay with that?"

"It is a lovely idea Horatio. Of course, it's all right. I'll give it a clean before we go to bed"

"It felt so good seeing her today Aileen. I rarely have a chance to see what happens to child victims when they are moved into care. It was so nice to see her looking happy, and had obviously been contented with the family she had been placed with, and it made me feel good to know she had made it and found her way, and was doing well. She is no longer a ward of the state, and has her own apartment now, and this may interest you, she is working as a receptionist in a solicitor's office, while she makes up her mind in what direction she really wants to go from here. She seems to be struggling just a bit with career choice, but she will get there. I just know she will."

"Just shows that when life is bad for you for a while, you can surmount it and come out on top."

"I truly believe she has done that Aileen. She was so calm and serene today, a very mature nineteen year old. She clearly had good foster care so that would have helped; she told me she was very happy with them."

"Well Horatio, that s just what you also did darling, you came away from a bad place, surmounted many hurdles, and came out on top, and I love you very much. But you know that by now don't you?"

Horatio pulling her in closer, kissed her ear lobe and whispered, "Yes, but tell me again."

"I love you."

Then Aileen stood up laughing and went to the study, found the bookmark and washed it before they went to bed, so that it would dry naturally overnight.

The next morning Horatio placed the bookmark next to Tommy's breakfast cereal dish.

"This is a nice bookmark, is it for me?" Tommy asked as he sat down.

Horatio sat down next to him. "Tommy, the book mark is for you if you want it? Otherwise, I will place it in the study safely somewhere. A young girl, who read a lot, gave that to me several years ago as a thank you for helping her. She was almost the same age as you back then. She came to see me yesterday, and was very happy to know I had kept it. I took it out of my desk drawer as we were speaking and I had the thought that as you love books the way she did, it would be nice to pass it on to you, and when I asked her if that would be okay, she liked the idea. So I brought it home as it should be somewhere nicer than my desk drawer."

"So would you like it?"

"Yes please, I love the yellow sunflowers. They look as if they are smiling. I have never seen one like this."

"That's good, she was a very special little girl and that bookmark was precious to her, and I told her that I knew you would look after it."

Then Horatio kissed them all goodbye and made his way to work.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19...One week later.

Saturday, July the sixth was Kyle's twenty-second birthday, and some friends he had made at the Police Training Academy had arranged an evening out for him, so Horatio and Aileen who were planning to take him out had to shelve the idea and arranged to have him for a birthday dinner at their place the following day instead. Kyle was more than happy with this as he always enjoyed being with the family. They did however phone him on Saturday to wish him a Happy Birthday.

When they heard his car draw up at 4:00pm Sunday afternoon, Tommy rushed to the door to let him in singing "Happy birthday for yesterday Kyle."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks Scamp."

Laughing Kyle added, "Now wait a minute. I think it's about time I started calling you Tommy. Not sure why I called you Scamp in the first place, but it stuck didn't it?"

"I don't mind you calling me Scamp."

"I know, but as you are getting older now I think I should call you Tommy."

"Okay."

Then after the brothers had their usual rough and tumble, Horatio and his sons sat outside, while Aileen was preparing Kyle's favourite dinner, roast beef and trimmings, and while outside Tommy gave Kyle his birthday present, a new watch. Horatio had chosen it for him to give to his brother.

"Wow Tommy, thank you, just what I wanted," said Kyle as he took his old watch off and placed it on his wrist straight away. He had needed a new one as his old one had seen better days.

"I will give you mine and Aileen's present after dinner Kyle," said Horatio as he stood up to go inside for a minute. He went to his study; removed a large brown envelope from his safe and took it into the dining room and placed it on a side cabinet. A few minutes later Aileen told him the dinner was ready, so he popped his head outside and called, "Okay you two - dinner is ready."

Following a delicious meal, and while they were sitting there quietly sipping their coffees and relaxing, Horatio looking at Kyle with a stern expression on his face said, "Kyle when I gave you the keys to your apartment, I retained ownership as you know, and told you that the apartment came with a greater responsibility...do you remember?"

"Yes Dad."

With a stern expression still on his face Horatio continued. "Well do you think you have become a person more responsible for his own actions?"

"Yes...," Kyle replied, frowning, and wondering why he was getting an inquisition.

"So do I son," said Horatio now beaming all over his face. "This is why I have decided to pass ownership over to you completely now as your birthday present. We didn't get round to doing anything special for your twenty-first for a variety of reasons, one of them being because you were in Afghanistan, so we - Aileen, and I, wanted to give you something special this year. As from yesterday, your birthday, you are now the legal owner of the apartment. I hope you will live there for a while yet as we love having you close by, but if you want to sell at any time, then as owner you can do as you please."

Kyle's eyes widened in shock..."Dad...Aileen, I don't know what to say. This is amazing...thank you so much. This is so generous of you...wow."

"And I will be living there a long time... I love the apartment and being so close to you guys."

Horatio stood up and moving across to the side cabinet he picked up the envelope. "These are the Title documents transferring legal ownership of the apartment to you, so come into the study with me and I will hand them over to you. I just want to go through them with you first."

Kyle followed his dad, and on entering the study behind him, Horatio turned round and mumbled, "Close the door Kyle, and sit down, I also want to speak to you about something else."

"First, there is nothing to really go over with regard to the Title Deeds; I have made sure they are in perfect order;" he said as he handed the envelope over to Kyle.

"Take great care of them and get them placed somewhere safe as soon as possible. I suggest your Bank."

"Okay Dad...this is really awesome. Thank you a million times."

"I have a question though - what about Aileen, Tommy and Hannah...shouldn't a share be going to them?"

Horatio smiled...he was happy at his son's thoughtfulness, and then turned grave.

"Kyle while I was at the solicitors sorting the transfer of ownership of the apartment to you, I also revised my will and this is what I want to talk to you about."

Seeing the look of alarm on his face Horatio said, "There is nothing to worry about Kyle. I'm just getting my house in order in case anything happens to me. I have a family I need to make sure are well protected in the future. The best I can anyway."

"As far as the value of your apartment is concerned, the money used in buying that would always have come to you. That is something I put aside for you out of my late grandmothers inheritance the minute I knew you were my son. Then I decided to use it to buy the apartment for a place for you to live, and you know the reasons for that."

"As far as Tommy is concerned, any value from the sale of the apartment in New York will be his. When Aileen first joined me in Miami she wanted to sell the apartment to add to our income, but I felt that the apartment really belongs to Tommy in the event anything awful happened to Aileen. I am darned sure this is what his father would have wanted. If we do sell up at some stage because we stop going to New York for some reason, then the proceeds will go into a trust fund for him until he is twenty-one." On the other hand if we continue visiting New York in the coming years, ownership will be passed to him in any event when he is 21."

"I have also set up a trust fund for Hannah, equal to the amount that I deem your apartment to be worth now. This is to ensure she benefits at least on a par with you and Tommy as of now."

"Aileen will get this apartment and contents, and all residual income, except for a few additional monetary legacies I have arranged for you, Tommy and Hannah. These will depend to some extent on the value of my estate when the time comes."

"I have named you and Aileen as my joint executors."

"Is being an executor okay with you Kyle?"

"Yes Dad, if that is what you really want. Thank you for trusting me."

"Does Aileen know your arrangements?"

"Yes son, I would never keep anything from her."

"And Kyle, in the event anything happens to me, I want to ask you to take care of them for me," said Horatio choking slightly on his words, "I don't mean you have to live with them or be by their side every minute of the day. Aileen is a strong person, and I am sure she will manage to cope, but be there for them if they should need a little help at the beginning. Please Kyle."

Kyle had moisture in his eyes now...he couldn't bear the thought of the day when his dad was no longer around, and he wasn't so sure Aileen would cope, she loved his dad so much. But he blinked the water out of his eyes and answered." I promise you I will take care of all of them Dad...have no worries about that."

"Thank you Kyle, I can start to rest a little easier about them and you now."

"By the way, I will retain a key to your apartment for any emergency that might crop up. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh Dad, don't be daft, of course it is alright...I have one for your place."

"Okay son...that's good."

"Let's return to the family now. Aileen has made you a chocolate cake. You can bet Tommy is waiting for it to be cut - he has been excited about you coming all day."

Meanwhile - Aileen had cleared up, and placed Kyle's birthday cake on the kitchen table with twenty-two candles stuck in the cake in the shape of the numeric 22. She thought it was safer in the kitchen when it came to the blowing out of the candles. Tommy was sitting on a chair waiting impatiently for Kyle to return so the candles could be lit.

The moment he saw Horatio and Kyle appear he stood up, and with his hands on his hips, he pursed his lips and then mumbled, "About time. I want to see the candles lit and to watch you blow them out Kyle."

Horatio grinned, and then chuckled - even he knew Tommy copied his stance often, especially when he wanted to make a point like now.

"Okay Tommy let's light them now." said Horatio as he took a box of matches out of one of the kitchen drawers.

Tommy watched him light the candles with a gleeful smile and clapped his hands.

"Kyle now you have to see if you can blow them all out with one puff."

"I'll try Tommy," said Kyle, deliberately giving a weak puff, and only managing to blow out five candles. Then looking at his Dad and Aileen he winked and said, "I'm useless at this Tommy – want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's give one big puff together then - after the count of three, one – two - three - blow."

Blowing the remaining candles out in one attempt between them Kyle high fived Tommy, who was now giggling happily.

Kyle cut the cake and they sat in the kitchen eating and talking and after a few minutes had elapsed they heard Hannah cry out and Horatio went to see what was wrong, and picking her up he carried her into the kitchen and sat down with her nestled in his arms. She quietened down and stared around for a few moments, and then looking up at Horatio, she suddenly smiled...her first smile, and it was for her daddy.

Overcome with emotion Horatio muttered, "Did you see that, this little princess just smiled; OMG she is so beautiful."

Turning her head to the left and staring at all of them now, she smiled again.

"Isn't her timing perfect; Family all together to see her first smiles? This is so special that we are all together."

Aileen, secretly happy that he had received their daughters first smile, stood up and standing behind him she placed her arms around his neck and whispered, "Just perfect Horatio."

Kyle was also happy that he was there to see her first smiles, and Tommy was ecstatic and kept repeating "She smiled – she smiled - she smiled."

Soon after, Kyle made a move to leave, and having thanked his dad and Aileen again for their generous gift, and Tommy for his watch, and Aileen for the delicious meal and cake, his last words as he left were, "What a Perfect Day?"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N...Thank you to all for your continued support in reading my story and I wish you all " A Happy, and Peaceful New Year 2018."

Chapter 20 ...Extra long chapter

It was almost lunchtime the following Friday, and Horatio was looking at a case file in his office, when his cell phone, sitting on his desk vibrated. It was Frank Tripp coming through to him.

"Frank!"

"Where are you at the moment Horatio?"

"I'm in my office - Why?"

"Horatio, I'm down on the Biscayne Boulevard, just a short distance from the Court House. We have a code 18, a deliberate hit and run, and you need to be here. Kyle is involved and is hurt, but don't panic, he is not badly hurt, but your boy has been a bloody hero down here this morning. Stephanie Clayton and young Mark were the intended victims."

"Frank, I'm on my way."

"Stay with me Frank" said Horatio as he rushed out of the station and jumped into his hummer, cell phone still close to his ear. Using his shoulder to keep the cell phone at his ear he started the hummer up and drove away with haste.

"Okay Frank talk to me."

"According to Mr & Mrs Shepherd, two witnesses down here - a woman and a child were waiting to cross the road, and when the green light came on they started to cross and had almost reached the center of the road when a dark blue sedan car, suddenly accelerated, jumped the light, and deliberately drove straight at the woman and child.

They said a police officer, who it turns out to be was Kyle, was on the opposite side of the road, leapt forward and managed to push the woman back causing her to fall backwards, but out of harm's way of the car. At the same time, he managed to scoop the boy up into his arms as he dashed forward almost making the sidewalk, but the right front wheel of the car just nicked his ankle causing him to fall as he reached the sidewalk. They said if it hadn't been for the police officer, there was no way the woman and child would have escaped being hit by the car. They also told me that the car raced away at tremendous pace with screeching tyres. The tyre marks down here are clear evidence of that action."

"When I told the Shepherds Kyle was a cadet, they were even more impressed."

"Just how bad are they hurt Frank?"

"Stephanie, Mark and Kyle have all sustained what appear to be minor injuries, and are with the ambulance medics now. I haven't spoken to Kyle directly yet. I do know though that it was Kyle himself who called a code 18 to despatch, which is why I managed to get here fast, and the ambulances. I concentrated on the witnesses while Kyle is with the medics."

"We have set up a crime scene, so traffic is being directed around it...a space has been earmarked for you Horatio, just in front of the tape on the left hand side of the boulevard."

Although he had immediate suspicions Horatio asked, "Frank, did anyone get a clear look at the driver or the licence plate?"

"Not that I know of, yet. The witnesses said it all happened so fast. But Horatio, the fact it was a dark blue sedan suggests to me it was..."

"CLAYTON"...Horatio hissed. "

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"It has to be Frank – we know he got bail - strange he was there just at that moment though. We mustn't jump to conclusions."

"Kyle may know more Horatio. He has an extremely good eye for detail." Just like his dad, Frank thought. "I'll talk to Kyle next."

"Okay Frank, I'm approaching the boulevard now."

When he reached the crime scene, Horatio moved out of the line of traffic he was in, parked in the place reserved for him, and placed his cell phone in the inside pocket of his jacket. Then he Jumped out of the hummer, slammed the door - ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, and rushed over to the first ambulance, where he could see Kyle sitting on the floor of the ambulance by the open doors, with legs dangling in front of him, and a blanket around his shoulders.

As he approached his son he could see he was a shade paler than he usually was and sitting down next to him, he gently placed an arm around his shoulders, and asked, "How bad are you hurt Kyle?"

"I'm fine Dad, just a few scrapes on my arms, and a bit of a headache and one very sore ankle. I feel a bit fuzzy, which is why the medics are making me sit here for a while."

"Kyle, sorry to bother you right now but did you by any chance see who was driving and the licence plate?" Horatio asked, just as Frank came over to join them.

"Yes, I caught the licence plate as it sped past us while I was still on the ground," said Kyle with a wry grin and quoted it to Frank from memory.

"But I know it was Alan Clayton's car Dad. He wasn't driving though – a woman was driving."

"I was on the opposite side of the road - I was using my lunch break to go to the bank, and I had just started to cross myself and got a clear look in that second before I made a dash."

Horatio gritted his teeth and rasped, "RACHEL STONE."

Frank immediately phoned despatch." Put out a BOLO (Be on the Look Out) for a dark blue sedan licence plate P0396G. There are two people in car...one male...one female... female driving...Wanted for a deliberate hit and run."

Horatio then said, "Put out a broadcast as well Frank, I want a bird in the air. I want to get these bastards before they do any more harm. These two will be panicking now, they know they were seen by a cop, albeit a cadet, and who knows what they might do now."

While Frank was arranging this, Eric turned up, and asked, "Is there anything I can do Horatio?"

"Yes Eric - hang around please, if we get a sighting I want you to come with me."

Then Horatio quickly went to check on Stephanie and Mark. They were both sitting inside the second ambulance, very pale and shocked. Stephanie had some scrapes on her arms and legs, which she sustained when she had fallen back on the ground from Kyle's act of pushing her out of harm's way of the car. Mark had a few scrapes on his arms, which he had acquired when Kyle fell on the sidewalk, but they didn't have any serious injury. Thank goodness Horatio thought.

Speaking to them gently he said, "We will get them for this, I promise you. We know it was Alan Clayton and Rachel Stone in the car and taking hold of Stephanie's hands he added, "If it is any consolation to you, it wasn't Alan driving."

Stephanie now with tears in her eyes, whispered, "Horatio, if it wasn't for Kyle we could be dead or at least critically injured. God how lucky for us he happened to be there just at that moment and was so very brave. I hope he's okay?"

"He's fine, in the same sort of state as you are. It was Kyle that recognised the car and its occupants."

"Stephanie they will be panicking now so I think you should be prepared for the worst scenario. These situations often end up badly. The woman was apparently driving like a maniac."

Stephanie nodded her head; she understood what Horatio was trying to tell her.

"I have to go now, hang in there. Frank will be around if I have to dash off."

Just as Horatio stepped down from the ambulance, Frank waved his hand beckoning him to go across to the police car where he was on the car phone.

"Horatio, there is a copter in the air and the pilot has spotted the car being driven fast and erratically and noticed that the occupants of the car seem to be struggling with each other. They are on the main route heading to the Everglades National Park."

"The pilot wants to know if you want him to stand down now."

"No, tell him to hover around for a while. Eric will keep his phone open in case any change is reported."

Horatio yelled to Kyle he would be back as soon as he could, and then jumped into his hummer along with Eric, and drove away at high speed.

A few minutes later, Frank came through to Eric and told him the pilot had now reported that the car was about a mile inside the park, but while still in his sight the car had veered across the road, hit a tree and was stationary on the grass verge under the tree, and there was no sign of any movement. The pilot also reported that the impact with the tree could not have been too bad as going in as close as he could he couldn't see that any airbags had been deployed.

Eric looking at Horatio asked, "Pilot to stand down now?"

"Yes Eric, and tell Frank to cancel the BOLO now, but to request a code 3. We had better have emergency services follow us."

When they reached the scene, they parked slightly ahead of the crashed car, and as Horatio and Eric jumped out of the hummer, they heard a shot. Both immediately drew their guns, and as they inched slowly forward, the right hand front car door suddenly opened and Alan Clayton wearing a white shirt covered in blood fell out of the car on to his back, and with a gun in his right hand. He weakly lifted the gun, and Horatio moving in closer and now poised to shoot if necessary shouted, "Don't do it Clayton - I don't want to have to tell your son I had to kill his Father."

"It's alright Caine, I wasn't going to shoot," said Clayton weakly as the gun slipped out of his hand, as he clutched his stomach with his left hand.

Horatio kicked the gun away, dropped his gun hand down his right side for a second just looking at Clayton, and then sighing placed his gun in his gun holster.

Meanwhile, Eric checked the left hand side of the car and seeing a motionless Rachel Stone he opened the door and feeling for a pulse in her neck, and not finding one, knew she was dead, shot point blank range through the head. He could not see an exit wound so the bullet must still be lodged in there somewhere.

He walked round to Horatio and whispered, "Rachel Stone is dead - Shot in the head."

"She is not trapped, so I'll call off the fire emergency service, and call for a tow truck to pick up the car."

"Okay, that sounds good Eric."

"And the pilot was right H, the airbags were not deployed. Perhaps they were faulty?"

"Maybe Eric - not sure it would have helped here though. I think Clayton was shot before the crash."

Horatio knelt down by Clayton and whispered, "The ambulance is on its way."

Then moving Claytons hand away from his stomach, he said, "Here let me help" as he pressed his own right hand down firmly on the wound. Clayton had lost a lot of blood and he guessed that the bullet from the gunshot he had received had done some arterial damage. He was surprised Clayton was still alive. One thing he was certain of was that he did not have long to live. He had no love for this abuser of his own kid, but no one should die alone, so he stayed put.

"Caine – I want you to know that I never abused the restraining order, and I didn't plan what happened today. Rachel was driving and just as we drew up to the lights, I happened to remark – 'Oh look, Mark with his mom,' and the bitch went crazy. She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and aimed straight at them. It all happened so quickly, but I spotted a police officer threw himself at them, and I think, and hope, he managed to push them completely clear. She tore off with a squeal of tyre rubber and I didn't get a chance to see if they were safe."

"He did push them clear Clayton. They sustained some minor cuts and bruises from impact with the ground, but they are all safe."

Clayton closed his eyes for a minute; he was obviously getting weaker.

Opening them again, he whispered, "Thank God."

"Do you have the strength to tell me what happened in the car on the way here?" Horatio asked.

"I was angry, and yes I lost my temper with Rachel, and I slapped her around the head a couple of times. She had no bloody right to try to kill my boy and his mother. Then when we entered the park here, she pulled a gun out of her bag and shot me in the stomach. That shook me; I didn't know she carried a gun."

"Then as I tried to get the gun away from her - we crashed."

"She was out cold. I was feeling nauseous, and when I heard you coming up fast. I knew it was all over, but I wanted to make sure the bitch paid a price for what she tried to do, and I managed to reach for the gun that had fallen between the two of us in the crash, and shot her in the head."

"Well she paid the price alright Clayton, she is dead."

Clayton gave a weak smile of satisfaction - and closed his eyes, he was fading fast now.

Then he opened his eyes again, "I would never have hurt your Tommy."

"I think I knew that deep down Clayton, but ironically Rachel harmed my eldest son today, but not seriously. He was the police officer who saved Mark and Stephanie."

"Now that's what I would call a twist of fate, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry Caine."

Horatio sensing it was almost the end took one of Clayton's hands in his and whispered, "Don't speak anymore; I can hear the ambulance now."

"Caine, you and I both know I am not going to make it. I know I don't deserve your help, but could you tell Stephanie and Mark that I am sorry – sorry about everything."

"I will," said Horatio just in time for Clayton to have heard him before he took his last breath.

Horatio gently closed his eyes, stood up and said, "He's gone Eric."

Eric took some photographs of the scene, and carefully picked up the gun as evidence of the double crime and placed it in an evidence bag.

Then Horatio washed his hands the best he could with a bottle of water he had in the hummer and while he was doing this, the ambulance arrived. The two medics removed the bodies with instructions to take them to the MDPD morgue.

They waited for the tow truck, which arrived soon after, and Horatio and Eric then made their way back to the MDPD, Frank having called to tell them the crime scene at Biscayne Boulevard was now clear.

Frank also told Horatio that the ambulance had taken Kyle to hospital for an x-ray on his ankle, and there was no severe damage, but he was now wearing support strapping, to make him feel more comfortable, and that Kyle, Stephanie and Mark were now sitting together in the comfort area at the MPDP, waiting for his return. Calleigh had given them some of her time, and had given them drinks. None of them had wanted to go home until they saw him.

When they arrived at the MDPD, Eric went to find Frank to give him an update, while Horatio went to the men's room and scrubbed his hands, stood there for a moment pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking of the next rotten job he had to do. Then he glanced in the mirror for a second...sighed, and then moved quickly to the comfort area.

On his way, Calleigh had just happened to leave the area, and as he passed her, she smiled and whispered; "They are tired Horatio, but not doing too bad on the whole. I think Kyle is still in shock though, he is feeling nauseous."

"Thanks Calleigh."

Walking quietly into the comfort area, Horatio could see that the three of them did look really tired and shattered now. Kyle had his arm around Mark, and he gave a gentle smile at the picture that made. His son was a kind soul.

He moved slowly across to them and Kyle seeing him first raised his eyebrows with a question in his eyes...and Horatio just shook his head from side to side and Kyle knew the worst, and that his father had another rotten job to do now. He instinctively tightened his arm hold on Mark.

Stephanie and Mark had both seen him now. Horatio pulled a chair up in front of them, and taking hold of Stephanie's hands, he gently told her, that Alan Clayton, had tragically died along with Rachel Stone in a car accident, but the cause of death was a result of gunplay in the car between them just before the accident.

"But - Stephanie and Mark, I want you both to know that I was with Alan when he died, and he spoke about a few things, one of which was to tell me he wasn't guilty of the attempt to knock you down today and we know this is true. It was Rachel Stone, and his last words to me were to ask me to tell you both, that he was very, very sorry about everything."

Stephanie with tears in her eyes responded, "I knew he wasn't all bad. Hopefully he will rest in peace now."

"Yes, you did know he wasn't all bad, and I believe that to some extent now. Life threw him a few curve balls which he couldn't cope with and it changed him, but I still cannot condone what he did."

Looking directly at Mark now he asked, "Are you okay Mark?"

"Yes, this means he will never ever be able to hit me and mom ever again. I hate him."

"Horatio asked Kyle to move away for a minute, and sitting down next to Mark he placed his arm around the boy. "Mark, I know you are angry right now, and believe me I understand that you would be, and you know I was also very angry about what happened. Your dad did many bad things, but he has gone now - he cannot hurt you or your mom any more. He was a sick man Mark. That doesn't excuse what he did though, but it didn't help. Try to remember the good days you had with him, and in time you will forget the bad times."

"And there were some good days weren't there?"

"Yes."

"But Horatio, he tried to kill us today, and if Kyle hadn't been there he might have done."

"No he didn't try Mark, as I just told you and your mom it was Rachel Stone...your father was very, very upset about that."

"Is that the truth Horatio?"

Stephanie gasped.

Horatio held his hand up on hearing her..."It's alright Stephanie."

"Yes it's the truth Mark. I wouldn't tell you anything else."

Then to everyone's relief Mark smiled. "That's okay then. Tommy told me you always tell the truth."

"Right, I think it is time to get you all home now." said Horatio as he stood up and ruffled Marks hair.

"I'll take you home; I expect you have seen enough of police vehicles today."

"Thank you, that would be lovely Horatio," said Stephanie.

"Come on then. You too Kyle, you're coming back home for the night."

"But Dad, my car is at the Academy."

"That's okay, I can run you in on Monday, or I will collect it for you over the weekend - they do know what happened today?"

"Yes Frank informed them."

As they all walked through the lab hallway, Horatio called Eric on his cell phone and told him he was taking everyone home now and wouldn't be back. It was close to the end of the day now anyway.

When they reached 75 Kendall Drive, Horatio saw Stephanie and Mark safely inside; and getting assurance from Stephanie that they would be okay he gave them both a hug and left.

On the way to his own place, Horatio put a call through to Aileen, but before he could say anything, she said, "Horatio, we have just seen the local news and they reported the hit and run on Biscayne Boulevard that occurred at lunch time, and we actually saw you talking to Kyle. Then you dashed off, and the report ended with the comment that there was a search on for the car. Is Kyle okay? Please say he is, he looked awfully white."

"He's okay...I am bringing him home with me now. So - Tommy see the news as well?"

"Yes, and he is very worried."

"Damn the media" Horatio muttered to himself.

"Okay, it has been a hell of a day, but I will tell you all about it when we get home. In the meantime, just tell Tommy that they are all safe. I have taken Mark and Stephanie home and I'm bringing Kyle with me as he isn't fit for driving at the moment. We won't be too long now."

Horatio closing his phone was thinking he couldn't wait to get home to his family. He hadn't had time to give them a thought all day, and he hated that.

Aileen feeling anxious was standing in the lounge looking out of the window and fifteen minutes later seeing Horatio pulling into the drive; she immediately went to open the front door for them and gave them a worried look. Horatio stepped back to let Kyle in first, and she noticed he was limping. "Kyle, are you in a lot of pain?"

"Just a bit - nothing much," answered Kyle, wincing as he walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

Aileen looked hard at Horatio as he followed Kyle in."Something really bad has gone down today, hasn't it?"

Horatio giving her his usual hug when he came home whispered, "Yes, Sweetheart, but it is a long story. Kyle, saved Stephanie and Mark today from serious injuries or death, and I am so proud of him."

"It's been a day with some serious consequences. I will tell you about it soon, just give us a few minutes to relax. A drink would be nice though, I think Kyle is still suffering from shock, and I could do with one."

"Okay, I will get him a cup of tea with plenty of sugar, and a coffee for you, said Aileen dashing away to the kitchen.

Horatio took a quick look at his daughter who was awake and stared at him with knowing eyes, he bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then noting Kyle had leant back in the sofa and shut his eyes, he followed Aileen in to the kitchen, and asked, "Will dinner wait?"

"Yes, no problem I was just going to do omelettes and salad tonight."

"Where's Tommy?"

"He's on the patio - playing with his cars. I suggested he went out there to help take his mind off things. He settled down a bit when I told him you had phoned and said they were all safe. I doubt he would have gone out there if he had known you were going to be a bit earlier than usual. I deliberately didn't tell him you were on your way home as I felt he needed to calm down a bit, and would have been too anxious waiting for you at the door as I was."

Going back into the lounge and stepping out on to the patio Horatio called; "Tommy."

Tommy jumped up from the ground, and ran over to him. "Dad you're early, I didn't hear the car."

"Just a little earlier Tommy; I have brought Kyle home with me and he is going to stay the night."

"I want to see him," said Tommy making a dash towards the patio doors.

"Tommy stop, and listen to me for a minute. Kyle has had a hard day, and he is tired, and has a few grazes on his arms and a bad ankle, so don't go running in there expecting too much of him... he isn't feeling well at the moment."

"Your mom is just making us a drink, and I will tell you what has happened today. You already know about the hit and run, but in a minute I will tell you and your mom everything that happened and it isn't very nice, but you need to know as Mark is your friend."

Then Horatio with a wary Tommy went into the lounge just as Aileen had placed their drinks on the coffee table.

Kyle, eyes now open smiled at Tommy, who went across to him and sat down next to him and said, "I'm sorry you got hurt today Kyle."

"Hi Tommy"...then..."Oh God...think I'm going to be sick," said Kyle as he struggled up from the sofa, and dashed to the bathroom as fast as his ankle would let him.

Horatio followed and watched his son retching up, and gently soothed his hands over his back, in sympathy. Luckily, he had made it to the toilet in time. He stayed with him until it was over, and after Kyle washed his face and swilled his mouth out with water, he looked at his dad. "What a wimp."

"That you are not Kyle. Shock often comes out later, and that is what has happened here. You should start to feel better now. It was bound to come out sometime, you had the shock of seeing what was about to happen, then the effort of making a move to save them, and finally the relief of knowing you had managed to do what you so bravely set out to do. So no more of this wimp nonsense," said Horatio taking his sons face in his hands, giving him a loving smile, and then a hug.

"That's why I wanted you to come home with me son. You looked very, very pale back at the station."

Returning to the lounge Kyle went straight to the sofa and Tommy nestled in next to him...he knew his brother had been sick and he wanted to be close to him.

Then Horatio, sitting down in an armchair told them everything that had happened through the day, apart from the fact that Clayton had said he would not have hurt Tommy. Tommy had not been aware of any threat, and he would never know.

When he finished Tommy sat up on his knees and leaning into Kyle gave him a big cuddle saying, "You're the - bestest - bravest brother, and I love you."

Aileen also went over to Kyle and gave him a big hug. "We are all proud of you Kyle."

Moving over to Horatio next she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, before saying, "And very proud of you as well darling. You sure don't have an easy job do you?"

"Dad, I feel alright now if you wouldn't mind taking me home."

"No, stay here tonight son...I'll run you home tomorrow if that's what you want?"

So Kyle went to the bathroom and had a good wash down, deciding not to have a shower, as he did not want the ankle strapping to get wet. He put on some clean pants, t-shirt and leisure trousers his father found for him, while Horatio made up the fold up bed in the nursery. Tommy had volunteered to sleep there so that Kyle could have his bigger bed.

Then they all sat down in the kitchen to an omelettes and salad meal.

Shortly after they had eaten, Horatio was sitting in an armchair with Hannah in his arms, because she had woken up and was grumpy, when his cell phone rang and picking up the call, he sighed.

"Julia!"

Hearing the exasperation in his voice Julia responded, "Don't be like that Horatio."

"I heard the news about the hit and run and that Kyle was hurt when he saved that woman and child today. They said he wasn't badly hurt, but I want to know for my own peace of mind. However, I can't seem to make contact with him to find out."

"He's with us Julia...he wasn't feeling too well so I brought him home with me tonight. I expect his phone was off all day in the circumstances. He is looking much better now and is going to stay the night."

"Can I speak to him?"

Holding the phone out to Kyle he whispered, "Your mother would like a word."

Kyle grimaced, he loved his mother but he didn't really feel like talking to her right now.

Julia satisfied for now that he was alright did not keep him for long though and he closed the phone with some relief, and handed it back to his father.

An hour later Tommy went to bed, and Kyle followed not long after. He had to admit it was nice being able to stay the night. He was enjoying the loving fuss the family were making of him.

As Horatio and Aileen made their way to bed later on, Aileen noticed the nursery door was slightly open. Looking in the room, she discovered that Tommy was not in bed. He wasn't in the bathroom either, so she suspected he was in his own bedroom. She got Horatio to open the door just in case Kyle slept in the nude. On opening the door, Horatio smiled, drew Aileen in close to him saying, "Look at them." Tommy was laying facing Kyle's back, with his right arm wrapped around his brother. It was such a sweet picture, and they both felt a bit choked. Horatio shut the door quietly, and with a croak in his voice whispered, "How nice is that?"

When he woke up in the morning Kyle who had slept like a log was surprised to find Tommy in his bed. "Hey Tommy, what are doing here?"

"I slept with you to keep you safe Kyle."

Kyle choked, and giving his brother a hug he mumbled, "Well you kept me safe just fine little brother. Thank you."

Walking into the kitchen some fifteen minutes later Kyle found his dad alone for a minute and told him what Tommy had said and asked, "How did he become such a good caring kid?"

"Look no further than his mother Kyle."

"Mind you from what I hear about Jack, his real father, he was a good person as well. Tommy therefore had the benefit of two good loving parents, and has only ever known love and caring in his young life, unlike you and I Kyle."

"He is a sensitive boy, and as such, it is inevitable he will get hurt at times because he doesn't like to see anyone else get hurt, or he loves them and doesn't want them to go away like when you returned to Afghanistan for your final tour last year. You should have seen him then, he was upset for several hours."

"I will do my level best to make sure he doesn't get hurt on my watch."

"Me as well Dad"

Aileen wandered in then, smiled at them both and shooed them out of the kitchen so she could prepare breakfast.

They had hardly had breakfast when the front door bell rang. Horatio opened the door to find Julia on his doorstep and her doctor partner, he presumed; he hadn't actually met him yet. He knew Kyle liked him though so he was happy enough to receive him. Julia then introduced him; "This is Craig Roberts, my doctor and partner."Horatio shook hands with him saying," Nice to meet you Dr Roberts." and invited them to step inside and showed them into the lounge.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Julia walked in saying, "Don't be mad Horatio, we are going away to New York for ten days, and I just wanted to see that Kyle is alright for my own eyes before we leave."

"I'm fine MOM...honestly I am," Kyle said limping into the lounge now and going across to his mother to give her a peck on the cheek and a hug.

Julia stood back from him, and recognising that her son was not badly hurt, relaxed and smiled at him, just as Aileen wandered in with Hannah in her arms.

Julia went across to her. "You must be Aileen?"

Horatio frowned for a minute, but he relaxed when he heard they were having a nice little conversation with each other, and he noticed she was affable to Tommy when he joined his mother.

A few minutes later while Aileen and Julia were still talking, and Kyle and Tommy were talking as they sat on the sofa together, Horatio invited Craig Roberts to step out on to the patio for a minute, and then asked, "How is Julia these days? Kyle tells me she is good, but is she really as good as he seems to think?"

"She's good most of the time Horatio. She is on medication now that is not as aggressive as she was on in the bad days that you experienced with her, and it is suiting her so much better. She manages to stay calmer on the new medication. I cannot say she is perfect, she has the odd moment still, and you know what that means, but being her partner as well as her doctor, I can handle her better than perhaps you were able to, no offence meant."

"None taken, I'm really pleased that she found someone who really cares about her welfare."

"Our history was not good, but I do care about her well being nevertheless."

"Horatio, I want you to know that I do love her you know, I don't just care about her as her doctor."

"I know. Kyle has kept me in the picture."

"Horatio, I am glad we are getting a chance to speak, Julie wanted me to raise something with you if I got the chance."

"Okay..."

"As you know we are living together permanently, and we wish to get married, but she is still officially married to Ron Saris, and I know he is one nasty character. We are in the process of trying to make contact with him as Julia has filed against him for divorce, but we cannot trace him. Julia thought he must be in prison because the last she remembers before she went into the psychiatric facility for treatment, was that he was under investigation for the murder of his plastic surgeon. However - there is apparently no trace of him being in prison, or anywhere else as far as we know. We have had a private detective hunting for him as well, but Saris seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. He is no longer at the house he was living in when Julia went away, no telephone number or new address can be found for him and he hasn't shown up in any obituary column."

"I do know, that here in Florida, providing one of the parties has been a resident for six months or more, which Julia has been, and if a minor is not involved she can apply for a Dissolution of Marriage without a court trial. However, both parties have to submit a written consent form to the divorce and division of assets and give a reason as to why they want a divorce...such as irreconcilable differences and the Divorce Court can dissolve the marriage on that basis. This is the way Julia wants to proceed, but we need Ron Saris to comply with the procedures."

"While we are in New York, our lawyer, and private detective will both continue to try to trace him. If they fail to find him, our lawyer tells us that on our return, and providing there is no order prohibiting Julia from making contact with him she should consider making a motion in court, seeking permission to give notice to Ron Saris by publishing an advertisement, in the local newspaper, stating that the case has started."

"Do you happen to know where he might be Horatio? Julia wants this over and done with as soon as possible."

In that moment, Horatio made a snap decision. "Craig, this is between me and you, and it must never filter out. If it does, I will know whom to point the finger at - you understand? You can't tell Julia or anyone else come to that."

Frowning Craig replied, "Yes, I understand."

"I personally do not know where Ron Saris is right now, but I can confirm he is not in prison, and Julia will never be allowed access to him. That is all I can say, and I only tell you this so that you do not keep wasting your time or money trying to make contact. It will not happen."

"I have to warn you Craig, that Saris is an extremely dangerous man and he has hurt Julia before, so my personal advice would be to just let things stay as they are, and never ever publish in the paper you are looking for him. All I can tell you, and you have to trust me on this, is that no one must know where Saris is. I have no clue where he is, and that is how it has to stay."

"Okay Horatio. Thank you for putting me in the picture and for your trust. I promise my lips are sealed."

"Look Craig, I have just had a thought - if the lawyer representing Julia cares to contact the lawyers at the MDPD they may have a way of knowing if it is possible to contact Saris in some way to get his agreement."

"Okay, thank you Horatio. I will speak to him before we leave."

"What's his name Craig?"

"Matthew Curtis. His office is in Bricknell Avenue."

Horatio stored this in his memory; he would let James Burton know on Monday, just in case Curtis made contact with the legal team.

Then they returned to the lounge and Julia and Craig left a few minutes later.

After they left, Aileen commented that she had found Julia to be very amiable. She did know about her of course, but credit where credit was due.

Horatio just smiled, he didn't say a word. He hoped Julia was not fooling Aileen, although she had been pleasant during the visit. He decided that he did like Craig Roberts though on first meeting. He obviously cared deeply for Julia, and he was happy about that.

Then as he didn't have to take Tommy for his usual basketball session this Saturday, because Walter had called a break for the summer; he went to the kitchen, helped himself to another coffee, and went outside on his own for a few minutes. He sat down on one the chairs by the patio garden table and reflected on his conversation with Craig Roberts.

He was concerned that Julia and Craig were digging around looking for Saris, and he hoped he had managed to persuade Craig to let things be. Then he let his mind drift back to a meeting he had with James Burton back in **August 2010** remembering every word that passed between them.

 _During the last week of August, he had gone to James Burton's office, and had asked, "James, I was wondering what Ron Saris is up to these days, I haven't heard that he has done anything for us for some considerable time now. In fact, nothing since Stetler's arrest - he was in the main the one responsible for Saris. Nothing has come my way to work on since the day I was told he was working for us."_

" _Did anyone in IAB take over Stetler's role of using Saris as an informer?"_

" _Is he even working for us now, and does he still have immunity?"_

" _Wait a minute Horatio - give me a chance to answer you."_

" _Sorry."_

" _Horatio, he was apparently failing miserably in providing any concrete information leading us to bust a single drugs ring after the initial help he gave Rick Stetler that caused us to cut a deal with him. He did help IAB with a little information on one more case, and then nothing. As I understand it he was taken out of the programme as being useless and too much of a risk. However, as IAB cut that deal with him, they could not renege on the deal entirely as he had helped to some degree and could not therefore bring him in for his plastic surgeons murder. So the answer is no - he no longer has immunity and could be anywhere at the moment."_

" _What do you mean, he could be anywhere?"_

" _I heard he protested about being taken out of the programme as he was running scared after that attempt on his own life at his own house, and some later threats, and he asked for police protection and a safe house."_

" _Like fools, seems we agreed to this."_

" _Why wasn't I told James?"_

" _I surely had a right to know?"_

" _Horatio you know full well that when someone goes into police protection only those who absolutely need to know are told. All I can tell you is he is no longer in Miami. Well, as far as I know that is."_

" _Anyway, why do you want to know?"_

" _Because I just learned that Julia Saris, has recovered well enough for her to leave the psychiatric facility, and is now back home, and as Kyle's mother, I worry about her safety. Saris, was angry with her prior to her going away for treatment."_

" _Well, she should be safe enough Horatio. If he should attempt to break away from the safe house and protection for any reason, we will be the first to know. I doubt he would be daft enough to do that and return to Miami...the drug lords have long memories."_

" _Guess you are right James."_

He came back to the present day when Aileen popped out with a another coffee for him.

Then the family spent the next few hours being lazy. Kyle stayed on with them for most of the day, resting his ankle, but late afternoon decided he should be getting back to his own place so Horatio drove him to the Police Academy to pick his car up, and followed him home, just making sure his son was safe driving with the dodgy ankle.

When he returned home, he fed his daughter with the bottle for the first time, and enjoyed every minute of it. Aileen had been increasing her bottle feeds day by day over the past two weeks. He loved her little staring blue eyes looking up at him as her tiny hands clasped the bottle, and was amazed at how quickly babies learned to do things. She was their little miracle of life.

Later that evening, after Tommy had gone to bed and Hannah was asleep, Horatio and Aileen relaxed on the sofa, with the patio doors wide open. It was a beautiful evening and a nice cool breeze floated into the lounge now and again. It was very peaceful. Horatio had his left arm around her shoulders, and Aileen with head nestled against his chest, had been thinking about Julia's visit and broke the silence.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Horatio,"

"Mm hmm"

"Julia is a very beautiful woman. Did you really never love her?"

"Are you worried about something Sweetheart?"

"No."

"So...Why are you asking?"

Horatio suddenly and out of character where his wife was concerned became irritated, and not giving Aileen a chance to reply he angrily snapped, "I have told you the whole story about my involvement with Julia, and I told you the truth in telling you that I did not fall IN LOVE with her. I told Kyle the same thing last year, when he asked almost the same question and he accepted what I told him."

"Sorry Horatio, forget I asked. I didn't mean to make you angry," said Aileen as she moved away from his arm, and stood up and made to leave the room smarting from the anger in his voice. It was a shock he had never spoken a word in anger to her from the first day they met.

"Oh god, come here," said Horatio standing up and following her, and catching her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, forgive me."

While she was in his embrace - Horatio was worried for a minute; surely, Aileen didn't doubt his love for her, the mother of his beautiful daughter, born out of their deep love for each other. Could she be jealous went through his mind. No, she was not like that. She had been wonderfully understanding about Marisol.

Then taking hold of her right hand, he led her over to the sofa, and pulling her down next to him as he sat down again, Horatio muttered, "Mention of Julia always brings the worst out in me."

Taking hold of both her hands now he gently asked, "So why did you ask that question Sweetheart?"

"Nothing sinister Horatio, it was just that Julia looked really beautiful this morning, and was very charming and friendly, and I could have understood if you had been in love with her once. I understand your history has been bad since she came on the scene when you discovered Kyle was your son, but back at the beginning, didn't you have any feelings for her at all?"

Horatio immediately irritated again, raised his voice and sarcastically said, "Oh I had feelings enough to take her to bed and have sex with her...is that what you want to hear?"

Aileen flinched, and bit her bottom lip to prevent any tears. He was angry again, and she was now wishing she had never asked the bloody question. She had asked it in all innocence, and he had seemed comfortable with Julia this morning she thought.

Seeing the flinch Horatio knew he had crossed a line, and noting his wife was close to tears, he drew her in close to him, in desperation. Christ what was the matter with him tonight.

Then cupping her face in his hands, and with his own eyes moist, he apologised. "I am so sorry, Sweetheart, please don't cry, I can't bear to see you cry."

Aileen gave him a weak watery smile, and he gently wiped her eyes with his thumbs, and kissed her softly on her lips. Then pulling away from her a little and in a calmer voice he said, "I just don't understand why you are asking Aileen, I have not hidden anything from you. Looks like Julia has charmed you. She does this so easy when she is in good form, and I admit that since she came out of the psychiatric facility, and that Craig Roberts has cared and fallen in love with her, she does seem like a different person."

"Back in Pensacola all those years ago I was not in a particularly good place, Julia was there for me on a bad night, and yes I took advantage of that, and yes, if I am honest, I must have had some feelings for her to have been able to take her to bed. I have always had to have some feeling for someone before going that far, but it truly never developed into love. I thought it was best not to hang around any longer, giving her hope for something that just was not feeling right for me. I didn't just walk off without saying a word; I was totally honest with her."

"Aileen I can't help it that I didn't fall - IN LOVE - with her."

"When I met you it was mind blowing instant love, and I knew then that I had never truly been in love with anyone else before I met you. There is a difference between loving someone and being IN LOVE. I am IN LOVE with you and you know that."

Horatio paused for a minute then continued, when he noted his wife was no longer looking tearful.

"When Julia came back into my life at the same time as Kyle, she was an absolute bitch, but when we found out that she suffered with bi polar then of course I felt a lot of sympathy and tenderness for her...after all she is Kyle's mother. And I wouldn't be without him in my life."

"But while she may be looking calm and happy at the moment, I just can't trust her. I sincerely hope she stays as well as she is now, she damned well needs some peace in her life."

Then kneeling down in front of Aileen with sad eyes, he asked, with a croak in his voice, "And now I am in the dog house aren't I?"

Aileen smiled and running her fingers through his hair replied, "No, I was perhaps naive in asking the question. I just thought that maybe you may have loved her just a little bit, and didn't like to acknowledge it because of me. I would not have been upset if you had loved her Horatio. I would have understood. I understood about Marisol. It was many years ago."

With a note of reproach in her voice, she added, "I didn't deserve that angry sarcasm from you though Horatio."

"I agree, you didn't Sweetheart, and I am so sorry for my crass behaviour," said Horatio as he lovingly caressed her face, his eyes still full of sadness as he did so.

"I am concerned Julia still seems capable of making you angry though. That suggests to me that you still feel a touch guilty about the way you left things back in Pensacola all those years ago."

"You have gotten to know me too well Aileen. You may be right."

"Now before we go to bed I need to know you have forgiven me for being a grump. I never ever wish to go bed knowing I have upset you."

"You're forgiven - this time," Aileen responded with a smile that made him think all was well with her, but he knew deep in his heart it wasn't for him, he had behaved badly tonight.

As he was thinking about having a shower, he was very angry with himself. Although she wasn't showing it now, he had clearly hurt Aileen with his sharpness of tone. This made him very unhappy. She was the sweetest kindest soul on this earth, and she never uttered a bad word about anyone and she was there for him time and time again. He hated himself right now and changing direction he went to his study - poured a glass of whiskey - returned to the lounge, and told Aileen he was going to sit outside for a while. Then stepping outside in the still warm night air, he lay down on a lounger with his hands behind his neck, and looking up at the sky felt tears well up in his eyes and mumbled to himself, " You bloody idiot. You have hurt your wife tonight for no good reason. Why do I always let Julia get to me?"

He sipped his whiskey, and then let his mind drift back in time.

When Kyle turned up in Miami he was in a whole heap of trouble, and likely to end up in prison. He had been in foster care and was running wild. Then he had received a shock as Kyle's DNA test results came through as a match to his own - proving that Kyle Harmon was his son.

He had asked Yelina to do a check on his background, and when she showed him evidence that Kyle's surname, was Walden on his birth certificate, he had known instantly that the mother's name was Julia Eberly, and that Kyle was without any doubt his son. Yelina had been surprised that he had uttered Julia's name before she had a chance to say who the registered mother was on the certificate. Then realisation dawning, she had asked if it had been a serious relationship for him, and he stupidly told her it was; just for a second he wanted to believe it had been, because of Kyle, but quite simply it was not the truth.

When Julia re-appeared in his life, she was married to Bill Winston. She had only been married to him for two months and he had just become a murder victim; hence his own arrival at the crime scene. He was shocked to learn that Julia was the victims wife when she made her presence known by stepping out from behind a white flimsy curtain saying, "Hello John, but you are not John are you? You are Horatio Caine."

He would never forget that moment. She was as cold as ice.

Learning Kyle was also in Miami and in trouble, she decided she wanted their son back in her life, and realising this he had decided to petition for custody of Kyle himself, but Julia had the same idea. The judge however told Kyle he had to choose between them and he had chosen his mother although she had abandoned him to foster care. He had not been happy about the decision, and had felt hurt as he had done everything to help the boy sort his mess out, but he still kept an eye on him the best he could.

That had been the start of traveling down a very difficult route...Julia just kept getting into trouble, which meant the need to keep calling her in for questioning or to try to give her some good advice, and Kyle had told him on one occasion to leave his mother alone. That had hurt. All he had cared about was Kyle's safety while in her care.

While looking into her background Yelina also discovered Julia had been involved in fifteen scams and was pretty wealthy in her own right. At some stage, she had become involved with Ron Saris, and they were both called in for a charity scam, but nothing stuck. She had been leading a pretty charmed life.

Then Yelina told him that Julia had asked her to work for her and to dig out all she knew about his time in Rio. She had refused to help, and then as Saris became a suspect for several offences, he had confronted Julia with his suspicions about him, and she retaliated with a threat that she would use information she had gained regarding the fact he had killed Antonio Riaz in Rio, and she left warning him to leave her alone. She hadn't needed Yelina after all, she had paid for the information from another source - money can buy anything.

Later on, they had evidence that Saris was involved in a murder, and he had phoned her to bring Saris in, but she refused, and instead called the Federal Marshall's in, and Stetler had informed him that he was going to be charged; for the murder of Antonio Riaz, and was being extradited to Brazil. He had gone willingly as he thought this was the best thing...although Stetler told him he could challenge the Extradition ...for once seeming to be on his side. Once he arrived in Brazil, he saw Chief Braga who absolved him of any wrongdoing and told him he was free to go, but leaving him only a gun on a table as protection against his many enemies. Braga knew he was going to have to run a gauntlet of firepower to survive and did not expect or want him to survive.

He had survived though, after killing several others in an attempted ambush on him. He wasn't known for his calmness in a tight situation or for being a crack shot for nothing...it had been hairy for a while...but he made it and Julia was most surprised to see him back in Miami.

Then he learned she had married Saris while he was in Rio, and that had made him feel sick. There was no way he wanted Kyle to come under the man's evil influence. He eventually persuaded Julia that Saris was after her money and she helped him set a trap for him.

She met Saris on the boat he was planning to use to escape the country, and then walked away from him when Horatio came into sight. Saris had however seen him and started shooting at him and he had no choice but to return fire, but noting Saris was close to getting into the helm of the boat he had shot at a fuel canister. The boat caught fire and exploded into an inferno. Most people thought that Saris could not have escaped the explosion alive, but he had had a sneaky feeling that the man might just have made it somehow - As time went by though, he had let that feeling go.

However, some time later he had been looking at a murdered doctor's patient file when he was surprised to discover photo's of a badly scarred Ron Saris, and was further surprised when Frank told him that Stetler had brought Saris into the station. When he went to investigate, Stetler told him that he had to put aside his history with Saris and had promised to explain later, much to his consternation. In the meantime, he had paid Julia a visit to warn her that Ron had re- surfaced and might come after her.

Then ...Stetler informed him Ron Saris was going to be placed in the confidential informant program—and that the former crook had already helped him get an undercover cop in on a drug deal, which insured that he and his team could never arrest him for any crimes as he now had immunity...which was of course his intention. Stetler had also told him firmly that any interference with Ron Saris would be a violation of his rights. He had been pissed off with that news.

Saris, however, was not all that good as an informant as he nearly got himself killed. Someone accused him of working for Miami's finest, and they argued and Saris had pushed him in the swimming pool at his house, and the person fried to death. The pool unknown to Saris was full of alkali. Saris reckoned he had been the intended target as he swam in the pool every day, and he blamed Julia for it as he had pulled a note from the windscreen of his car, which had said, "I found you - You will die."

Because Saris had accused Julia, he had removed Kyle away from her by setting him up in an apartment of his own.

Later Julia just spiralled out of control, she kept phoning Kyle, who had been scared for her, she wasn't taking her medication and kept doing crazy things, and after she had gone amok in the morgue ...she had shot at Ryan Wolfe and threatened to kill herself, he had no alternative but to arrest her, which meant certain jail time.

She was very confused after the event and realised she had put their son at risk, and agreed Kyle was better off without her. He went to see the judge and managed to convince her that Julia's mental capacity was compromised by not, taking her medication, and that he believed his actions towards her had led her to a state of disintegration, and she had become incapacitated by delusions. The judge had told him the court took seriously the attempt to kill a police officer, but when he had replied, not if found to be unfit to stand trial, the judge had understood what he was saying and was sympathetic enough to agree with him.

He had personally checked Julia into a psychiatric facility for treatment. That had been a sad day...he hadn't been in love with her, but he did care about her as Kyle's mother.

Then after a few months of treatment, it was felt that she was well enough to return home. She had since fallen in love with Craig Roberts, one of her doctor's, and all had been fine so far. She had been good to Kyle when he had visited her and had been affable this morning,

So - Why the hell, did Julia still rattle his cage, so easy?

Was Aileen right in believing he was feeling some guilt?

Did he still feel guilty about leaving her all those years ago? Perhaps he did. In his opinion though, it was more likely because he still felt anger at Julia, for not caring enough about Kyle in his early years. Mothers not caring for their kids, was he admitted, a big issue with him. Whatever, he supposed it was her visit today, and his talk with Craig Roberts had caused too many memories for him, but his poor wife had been the recipient of his irritation by asking a simple question. In truth, he had not been thinking about Julia at all during the evening, until Aileen raised her question.

He must go and see James on Monday though to inform him that Julia was filing for divorce from Saris.

Sighing he took a final sip of his whiskey, and then shivering, the night air had turned cool, he stood up and went back inside.

Aileen wasn't in the lounge now - or the kitchen, so he guessed she had gone to bed. He must have been outside for more than an hour.

As he was just about to pass the bedroom on his way to the bathroom, he heard Hannah cry, and wandering in he noted Aileen was indeed in bed and seemingly asleep, so he picked his daughter up, and sat down on the bedroom chair with her laid against his chest, with the palm of his hand supporting her back. Nestling his face against the side of her face he whispered to her very softly; "I have been horrible to your mommy tonight princess, and I feel so bad about that. How do you think I can make that up to her Hannah? She must be cross with me, as she didn't say good night."

Then he lay his daughter down, and went to the bathroom. When he returned she had gone back to sleep, and looking across the room at Aileen he felt very sad, he had hurt her tonight and that was unforgivable. Then he carefully crept into bed not wishing to disturb her, but as he wrapped his arms around her she took hold of one of his hands and mumbled, "Good night Horatio. I am not cross, I just came over so tired and you looked like you didn't want to be disturbed so I came to bed."

"So – Are we good?"

"We're good Horatio."

Horatio relaxed, smiled and pulling Aileen round to face him, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly and then as she laid her head on his chest he whispered, "Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you with all my heart."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, Sunday 14th, as Horatio awoke the first thing that came into his mind as he lay flat on his back for a few moments was the fact he had hurt his wife the night before. Turning on his left side propping himself up on his elbow, he gazed at her fondly and mentally hoping she really had forgiven him. She was lying with her right leg over the top of the sheet, so she must have been warm in the night, and looked so peaceful. Then he noticed a smile cross her face in her sleep and hoped she was thinking of something nice. Then she opened her eyes just as he was itching to run his hand over her beautiful long slender leg, and wander further, but held back, knowing the time was not quite right yet. Instead he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and asked, "Do you still love me after last night Sweetheart?"

Aileen smiled, lifted her head and kissed him on his lips, and replied, "Of course I do Horatio, always. My love for you will never die."

Then Hannah cried out and Aileen sitting up chuckled and said, "Right that's our signal for us all to get up. So let's do that now and enjoy family time for what is left of the weekend."

In the afternoon, Horatio was outside relaxing on a lounger, and Tommy was out there with him reading some comics when Aileen, who had just laid Hannah down for her afternoon sleep, heard the front doorbell ring. When she opened the door, she found a tall dark haired young man who smiled and asked, "Is my Uncle Horatio home?"

Aileen's eyes lit up. "You must be Raymond?" Raymond nodded his head in response.

"Yes, he is. Please come in."

Raymond waved the cab driver away; he had already paid and asked him to wait in case no one was at home. He could have phoned to find out, but wanted to surprise his uncle.

"Horatio will be so pleased to see you," said Aileen stepping back and making way for Raymond to enter. Then Indicating he should go into the lounge, she led him to the patio doors and stepping outside said, "Horatio, look who has come to visit you."

Raising his head, Horatio glanced across at her, and then quickly stood up in surprise.

"Ray... OMG Ray, where have you sprung from?" Horatio asked going across to his nephew and giving him a big hug.

Then standing back a little, "I haven't seen you for what seems such a long time now, and you have grown so tall. And you must be what twenty-two now?"

" 6 feet 2 inches tall Uncle Horatio, and yes, twenty–two years old."

"Ray, drop the uncle, that was fine when you were a kid, but you are an adult now so it's okay to call me by my name." Grinning Horatio added, "And, it makes me feel old being called uncle."

"I know you just met her, but let me introduce you properly to Aileen, my wife," Horatio said, drawing a smiling Aileen in close to his side and both looking happy.

"And this young man reading is my son Tommy."

"Come here Tommy; meet your cousin Ray." Tommy stood up and sidling close to Horatio's side mumbled, "Hello Ray."

"Hello Tommy, nice to meet you cousin." Tommy grinned shyly; he wasn't too sure about Ray.

Aileen hearing Hannah cry went inside; picked her up and brought her outside. "This is our baby daughter Ray, and you therefore have another cousin. She is five weeks old now, and her name is Hannah, and named after your father's and Horatio's late mother."

Ray smiled. He wasn't at all used to babies, but lifting one of her little hands up to his mouth he kissed it, saying, "Hello Hannah, I think you are a very pretty addition to the family."

"Congratulations guys."

Horatio sat down and patting the lounger next to him said, "Come on Ray, sit down and tell us what has been going on in your life for the last couple of years."

"For starters, why are you in Miami? - Are you living back here now? - Are you staying at your mother's?"

"The last I heard anything about you, you were in Australia."

"No not living here or staying at moms. Just on a quick visit. I am staying at a friend's place overnight, on the invite of his mother, and then tomorrow we start a backpacking trip to New Zealand for about a year. My friends name is Martin Crenshaw. We traveled around Australia together last year which is why I couldn't come to your wedding, sorry about that."

"And I cannot settle down yet, I have the wanderlust in me. Guess I get that from my dad."

"Well he was away a lot Ray, but that was mostly due to undercover work."

"Yeah, but that meant he didn't really want to be at home much didn't it? I loved him, but you were always more like a dad to me than he ever was. I know I wasn't the most grateful sod at times, but I want you to know I always appreciated you being there for mom, and me, in the past Horatio."

"Since Rio and Dad's death, I have realised we took terrible advantage of you too often. You saved my hide and kept me on the right path so many times, especially after Rio. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that Horatio."

"Well, family mean a lot to me Ray. In fact thy mean everything to me."

Feeling he had to for his nephews sake and after a quick glance at Aileen he asked, "How is your mother Ray? Does she know you are here?"

"She's back in Rio for a while, at the old place, having a break. I saw her a month ago and she seemed to be okay. She knew I was coming to Miami to meet up with my friend, but she is not aware I was coming to see you. I know all about what happened last November though, but I truly came here to see you of my own accord Horatio, as I really wanted to. I couldn't come to Miami and not call in and see you."

"I assure you, and Aileen, that I am not here on my mother's behalf. When she told me what had happened I was upset and angry with her, and told her she had been a fool. To anger the one person in the world who had always been there for us was just plain senseless and I didn't...couldn't understand it, and to tell you the truth I still don't."

"Much as I love my Mother and I mean no disrespect to her, she hasn't always made the wisest moves. Stetler comes to my mind as being one of her very bad choices. Even then; you were there for her Horatio. I hated that man."

"Yes Ray, but that was because you cared about your mother enough to call me."

Looking directly at Aileen Ray continued. "For myself, I would like to apologise for the grief she gave you Aileen, I eventually worked it out that my mom had an envious streak in her, and that came as a bit of a shock."

"Thank you Ray, that is sweet and kind of you, but no apologies are necessary from you, it was not your mistake."

"I also apologise to you Horatio. I knew she must have hurt you really bad for you never to want to see her again."

Horatio sat there looking at Ray with fondness, pleased that his nephew, although not necessary, had apologised to Aileen first, that was exactly the right way round. If, Yelina had had the sense to do that immediately after the event, she would still be part of the family. He was still in no mood to change things; deep down inside of him he still hadn't found a way to forgive her. It was bad enough that she had screamed down the phone at Aileen when she wasn't well with a virus, but when he learned later that his wife was also pregnant at the time it had angered him even more.

"She regrets what she did, but I understand why you reacted as you did Horatio."

"I am glad you understand Ray. She left me no choice."

"I did wonder if you would want to see me in the circumstances, although she did tell me that Aileen had written her a letter saying I would always be welcome. So I took a chance on coming here today."

"Thank you Horatio and Aileen for making me welcome."

"You will always be welcome here Ray...always, do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Horatio. Thank you."

"I mean Horatio," he said with a grin as he saw his uncle raise his eyes.

God dammit...he thought, he was always going to be uncle Horatio to him.

"So how are you paying for your trip Ray, do you need any help?"

"No thank you, we get odd jobs as we travel about, it's all part of the experience, and we earn enough to take us on the next stage each time. But thank you for asking?"

"Kyle should try it someday."

"I think Kyle has had enough traveling for now. He resigned from the army and is now at the Miami Police Academy. He turned 22 just a week ago."

"So another police officer in the family; must run in the blood." said Ray smiling. "Not for me though, I need to be a free spirit, for now anyway."

At this point Aileen left them for a few minutes, taking Hannah back inside to lay her down as she was now fast asleep. Then she made some cold drinks, rejoined them outside, and she noted Tommy now sitting next to Ray was listening to him intently as he was telling them about his adventures in Australia. Seems as if his uncertainty about Ray had vanished, which pleased her. She had earlier noted that he seemed unsettled since Ray had arrived, and had wondered why, but all seemed well now. It was probably just because Tommy, although he knew about him, had never met Ray before, and was so used to seeing Kyle. Then she smiled to herself, Ray was as dark haired and dark skinned as Kyle was blonde and fair skinned...complete opposites in colouring, maybe the unease was as simple as Ray looking nothing like Kyle.

A couple of hours later, although they had asked him if he would like to stay for dinner Ray declined saying he needed to get back to his friends as they still had a few arrangements to make ready for departure the next day, and he wouldn't accept a lift from Horatio either. It was on the far side of Miami, and he was happy to get a cab.

Horatio called a cab for him, and as he left Ray accepted, and returned a hug with all of them, and went on his way with good wishes in his ears to have a good and safe trip, and a promise from him that he would come and visit again on his return from New Zealand.

When he arrived at his friends, the first thing he did was to phone his mother in Rio, and picking up the call Yelina not having expected to hear from him asked, "Anything wrong Ray?"

"No Mom, I just thought I would let you know that on my last day here in Miami before going to New Zealand I went to see Uncle Horatio, and he made me very welcome as did Aileen his wife, and son Tommy."

"That's good Ray. After all, our falling out had nothing to do with you. And Horatio always cared about his family, excluding me now of course."

"But Tommy isn't his own son Ray. He is Aileen's son... not Horatio's," said Yelina raising her voice, as she felt the stirrings of the old jealousy emerging, which annoyed her as she had managed to cool down about her jealousy over the last few months.

"For goodness sake Mom, I know Tommy isn't his biological son." Ray noting the raising of his mother's voice when she mentioned Tommy and Aileen continued, "Mom, don't allow that ill feeling towards them to happen again. Uncle Horatio told me he adopted Tommy, and he certainly treats him as if he is his own. I have to say they all look very, very happy, and Aileen made me very welcome and is actually a very nice person. And they now have a baby daughter called Hannah."

Yelina winced when she heard this news. She knew Aileen was pregnant at the time she received that very strong letter from her at the end of last December, but it hurt to know that Horatio now had a daughter with her. That really did hurt. Was she ever going to get over those two being together, she now feared this was never going to happen?

"So, they are one cosy little family then; How nice." Yelina muttered, sneeringly, under her breath; or she thought she had.

"Mom, don't be so bitchy. You are just going to have to accept the situation."

"Did he ask after me at all?"

"Yes, he asked how you were, but he didn't say anything about what happened between you. So neither Uncle Horatio, nor Aileen, attempted to discredit you in front of me in case that is what you are wondering about?"

"Anyway Mom, have to go now, got things to do. I just wanted you to know that he honoured his word about me being welcome, and he kindly offered to help me out financially for my trip, but I did not accept of course. I found him to be the good, kind, and caring uncle, I have always known, loved and respected. I am so glad I went to visit, and Mom, I know you are not going to like hearing this, but I am glad Uncle Horatio is happy with Aileen, she is nice, and he deserves to be happy and he clearly is. They are a nice little family and of course, although I didn't see him this time, Kyle is living back in Miami since he left the army."

"Anyway, I really do have to go now. I hope you are happy in Rio Mom...Love you."

"Love you too Ray. Have a good trip and stay safe son."

When Yelina closed her phone, she stood looking out at the tropical gardens feeling really sad and lonely, but she was pleased that Horatio had welcomed Ray, as deep down in her heart she knew he would. She just wished he would welcome her back in the family fold. Every day she regretted having been a fool, and was paying a heavy price for it.

Back at his friends, Ray was hoping he hadn't upset his mother too much. He sensed she still wasn't completely able to let go of the resentment she felt towards Aileen, and now he had met her, he could understand why Horatio had fallen for her. His mother was beautiful, but Aileen was every bit as beautiful, maybe even more so and not only that she was a very nice woman. She could have resented him because of his mother, but she did not. He was happy he had been to see them today, and felt good about that.

After Ray left and they were all sitting outside again, Horatio was feeling contented."It was great to see the boy again Aileen. In fact, it has made me very happy to see he has grown into a decent young man. There were times when I wondered if he would; he underwent so many changes in his young life and none of them good. It is strange how both Kyle and Ray were both rebellious and got into serious trouble in different ways, which was surely due in part to absent fathers."

"Horatio, you couldn't help how Kyle behaved before you knew him, and look how well he has turned out since you were able to take him under your wing. He is a wonderful young man."

"I know Sweetheart...he certainly is, and I am truly proud of him."

"But seeing Ray has brought back many memories. My brother knew he had a son, and just did not care enough to hang around, and it was definitely the cause of many of young Ray's troubles. He resented his father not being around and gave Yelina many problems."

"And you were there for them Horatio. It was clear to me today that Ray loves you, and cares about you."

Then Tommy who had been inside came wandering out whining, "I'm hungry Mom. When are we going to have dinner?"

Horatio laughed. He stood up and grabbing Tommy round the waist and spinning him around said, "Well, young man if that's the case, we had better go and help your Mom get it ready... don't you think?"

Then they all went inside laughing together. It had turned out to be a happy afternoon.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Arriving at work on Monday morning July 15th, Horatio checking his office first to see if anything had arrived on his desk since Friday, and finding nothing that needed immediate attention, made his way to James Burton's office and tapping on the half open door, asked, "Can you spare a minute James?"

"Yes, Horatio, come in. How can I help you?"

Horatio entered the office; sat down opposite James and asked, "Do we know whether Ron Saris is still in a safe house?"

"Why do you want to know Horatio?"

"Because Julia Saris and her doctor friend, Craig Roberts, want to get married, but she is still legally married to Saris, and according to Craig, she has started divorce proceedings through her lawyer, but of course he can't be traced, and he asked me if I knew where he was. They have already discovered he is not in prison and have done all the usual checks – like address, telephone numbers - the obituary columns. As I understand it, she is not claiming anything from him, she just needs his agreement to the divorce and his signature on the official divorce forms so that she and Craig can get married. If she can get this there will be no need for either of them to attend a court hearing."

"I told him I didn't know where he was, but felt I had to put him on warning that they would never be able to make contact with Saris, and I obviously didn't tell him why. But, I am worried James, as he said that when they return from New York, they have gone there for ten days - Julia's lawyer has told her she should consider making a motion in court, seeking permission to give notice to Ron Saris by publishing an advertisement in the local newspaper, stating that the case has started."

"I hope that without saying anything much I persuaded Craig they should not do that. However, I know Julia too well, and I can just see her going ahead with it."

"Christ Horatio - she must not do that."

"I know James - that's why I came to see you. What can we do?"

James sat there pondering for a minute

"Do you know who her lawyer is?"

"Yes Matthew Curtis, on Bricknell Avenue."

"I know him Horatio; he has the reputation of being a good divorce lawyer. Leave it with me I will give him a call and get him to come in and see me with the paperwork. I will confide in him as much as I am able, and then with his agreement if I think it is a possibility I will pass the paperwork on through the appropriate channels to the protection team. Hopefully Saris will sign the document without any fuss, wouldn't be in his interests to make a fuss anyway."

"That sounds good. I did tell Craig that maybe Julia's lawyer should contact the legal department here."

"I will get on to it straight away Horatio, and let you know the outcome as soon as possible."

"Okay James. Thank you for your help."

* * *

The next day Tuesday 15th the team had wrapped the Clayton case up.

Horatio sat and scrutinised the report during the afternoon - Tom Loman confirmed that Rachel Stone had died by virtue of the gunshot wound to her head. A .38 caliber bullet had entered the right temple, penetrating through dura matter, the cerebral cortex, nerve cells, blood vessels, and through the cerebral artery and had lodged in the brain. She never stood a chance of surviving, and he personally had not a scrap of sympathy for what had happened to her.

Tom Loman also confirmed that Alan Clayton had died from the gunshot wound to his stomach. Had the bullet just passed through the abdomen he would have had a chance of survival, but it had severed a major artery, and he literally bled to death.

Calleigh's ballistic tests proved the bullets came from the same gun and GSR proved that both parties had fired the gun. In view of the evidence, the deaths went on record as homicides, and not attributed to the car accident in any way.

Thus, the records showed that Alan Clayton and Rachel Stone had murdered each other.

Rachel Stone; was judged to be guilty of the Hit and Run attempt on Stephanie and Mark Clayton.

The tyre marks on the Biscayne Boulevard matched the car treads which there had never been any doubt about, and as there had never been any doubt about anything concerning this case. As Horatio was looking at the case file, he was thinking a lot of work undertaken for what was a cut and dried case. However, it had to be done, cut and dried or not, they had to follow the evidence all the way through before even attempting to get the case closed. They had done their work and he was satisfied with the outcome.

The prosecutor had already seen a judge to verify the verdicts... Case closed.

The file would now be locked away in the closed file archives.

* * *

The next day Horatio was aware that Alan Clayton was to be buried at the Holy Redeemer Church Cemetery. Although Stephanie, being divorced from him, had no legal obligation to pay for her ex husband's burial - she had nevertheless, with some aid from the County Coroner's office, found enough money to give him a graveside burial service.

So early Friday afternoon, he decided that someone should be there to give Stephanie and Mark support and arranged for Eric to hold the fort while he was gone.

When he arrived, Horatio drove the hummer slowly around the cemetery, until he noticed Stephanie, Mark and the priest were at a graveside on the far side of the cemetery. The hearse was already moving away. Pulling up in the pathway nearest to the grave, he stepped out of the hummer, closed the door quietly, and started to walk across the grass, just as Stephanie hearing something turned and smiled when she saw him.

As he reached her, she said, "Thank you for coming Horatio, this is very kind of you."

Horatio gave her a gentle smile and placed his left arm firmly around her shoulders, and his right arm around Mark pulling him in close to his side. Stephanie was pleased he was there; she had felt very lonely before he arrived, and she welcomed his presence for Marks sake as well. Horatio was just someone you trusted and felt safe with when by your side.

When the priest finished conducting the short service, the wooden casket was carefully, lowered to the bottom of the grave, and when it came to rest, Stephanie, with tears in her eyes, threw a rose on top of the casket saying, "Rest in peace Alan," and Mark threw some earth. Then Mark raising wet eyes to look up at Horatio whispered, "I did love my Dad once Horatio."

Horatio bit his bottom lip to prevent his eyes filling up, knelt down and taking Mark in his arms and hugging him tight whispered, "I know you did Mark - I know you did." As he was hugging him, he thought a young boy should never have to see his father buried, but Mark had apparently wanted to be at his mother's side. He hoped this meant closure for the lad. He knew from his own experience it may not be, but he hoped so - poor Mark had not been guilty of a thing, only ever the victim of his father's wrath.

Then standing up, he asked, "Can I give you a lift home Stephanie?"

"Thank you Horatio, but Helen Sharp, my neighbor, kindly offered to come and pick us up and she has just arrived."

Horatio looking across at the pathway, and noting a car just about to pull up said, "Okay, I will be off now then," and taking her into an embrace, he added, "Take care Stephanie." Then added "You too Mark we will see you soon."

He nodded his head to Helen Sharpe, as she stepped out of her car then jumped in the hummer and returned to the MDPD.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25...Warning ( ADULT SCENE ) explicit.

The next week passed smoothly. Just run of the mill cases at work for Horatio, and home life was going well. Tommy had been to Marks a couple of times and vice versa, and Stephanie had told them that Tommy was helping Mark, by being his natural self around him.

At the end of the week, late in the evening on Saturday, Horatio was sitting and leaning back in the sofa watching television but not really paying too much attention to it, and getting fidgety, he turned it off using the remote control, and shut his eyes for a while as he thought about how much had happened in the few weeks since Hannah had been born. Twenty minutes later, he got up still restless, and made his way to his study; sat down in his leather swivel chair, in semi darkness, and stared out of the window looking at the moon shining brightly into the study and trying to relax. He didn't understand why he was restless, and thought that perhaps it was just because it was a quiet evening. Tommy was in bed, already asleep, as was Hannah. Aileen was in the shower and taking ages, then as an image of her under the shower appeared before his eyes he thought that perhaps he should go and join her went through his mind, and then he smiled to himself...if only, he wanted her more than he would let on at the moment. Then thought perhaps that was why he was so restless.

Meanwhile Aileen under the shower was feeling good as the warm water cascaded over her body. She had been to the hospital for her post-natal check up on Friday, which proved she had healed well and was fit and healthy. Hannah had a check up as well, and they were pleased with her progress.

She hadn't told Horatio yet as she wanted to surprise him tonight.

She had been on the pill in readiness for two weeks now. They had had a bit of a discussion about this soon after Hannah was born, as Horatio was worried about side effects and was more than ready to take the responsibility for birth control by wearing condoms. She didn't like them though, and neither did he, which is why they had ended up having Hannah, but who had been so wanted. It had been her fault though as she had convinced him she was unlikely to get pregnant. However, she had gradually persuaded him the pill was the best option for both of them with a promise to stop immediately if she started having any side effects. The doctors were saying with her history, falling for Hannah had been lucky, but now they had Hannah they had decided they should not take any more risks. The size and balance of the family now was perfect, and neither of them was getting any younger.

Her sexual feelings had returned over the last week, and she so wanted to be in Horatio's arms with him making love to her. He was an ardent lover, and was not selfish in his love making, he liked to please her just as much as she liked to please and satisfy him.

Coming away from her thoughts, she stepped out of the shower, towelled herself down, dried her hair, and made her way to the bedroom, using just the light from the hallway to see by so as not to wake Hannah. She quietly got dressed, put a little make up on, and sprayed some perfume behind her ears and well away from Hannah on the far side of the room. She stood looking at herself in the full- length mirror on one of the fitted wardrobe doors for a few seconds, and while standing there she thought of Horatio's sensual hands exploring her body. His hands were beautiful, they were long and well manicured, and his touch was so tender and gentle, and yet firm with urgent movement when he was aroused. She shivered at the thought of his hands running over her body.

She checked Hannah, who was well asleep and then made her way to the lounge, but he wasn't there, and guessing he was in the study she changed direction. The door was open, and the room was lightened by a full bright moon and she smiled as her eyes fell on him sitting there gazing out of the window, she knew his mind was often far away when he was resting and gazing out of the window.

Horatio had coincidentally just started to wonder what was taking Aileen so long in the shower, and was thinking he had better go and check on her, when he heard a movement and looking across at the doorway, he saw her and his heart skipped a beat. She looked stunning, and was wearing his favorite red dress with red high heel sandals, and he could smell her intoxicating perfume wafting his way as she walked over to stand in front of him, giving him that sultry look she always gave him when she did the seducing, and a look he hadn't seen for a few weeks.

He leaned forward in his chair and placing his hands around her ankles first, he ran them up and down her silky smooth legs, and looking up at her asked, "Does this mean...Does this mean we are able, and that you are ready Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Horatio, I had my six week post-natal check at the hospital yesterday, and got the all clear. All is back to normal, and Hannah had her check up as well and they were very pleased with her progress."

"God how did I forget your check up was due...I would have come with you."

Aileen bending over put two fingers on his mouth silencing him said, "I deliberately didn't remind you as I wanted to surprise you. Tommy was with Mark and Stephanie at the time."

He took her hands to his mouth and kissed them softly as he looked up at her with intense longing in his eyes. Then running his hands up her legs, and under her dress as he stood up he groaned, "I have missed you so much Sweetheart."

Placing the palm of his left hand behind the back of her head, he took her lips in his mouth, then kissed her with passion as his right hand found its way back under her dress and between her legs, and a shiver tingled down her spine.

"Are you sure you are ready?"Then moaned, as he felt her wetness when his fingers moved inside her panties, and knew his wife was more than ready for him, but he still wanted to make sure.

"Aileen, answer me, I won't be able to stop if I carry on from here. I have been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever."

Aileen kissed his right ear lobe and ran her fingers over his sideburns, which she loved, and then as she pushed her hands up inside his t-shirt, caressing his chest she whispered, "I am so ready for you Horatio." Then as he pulled her into his body very tight she shivered in anticipation as she felt him harden against her and gasped, "I will never make it to the bedroom."

"I have no intention of taking you to the bedroom. I'm going to take you right here," he growled.

"Beautiful as you look in this dress, my lady in red, let's have it off" said Horatio as he turned her around, unzipped it and let if fall over her shoulders to the floor in a heap.

Looking at her almost naked body with the moon light reflecting on her through the window, Horatio was overcome with emotion, his beautiful wife's body was now as perfect as it was before Hannah was born. She had only carried a miniscule amount of extra weight after Hannah's birth, but no sign of that now.

He ran his hands gently over her hips; caressed her breasts softly, and then placing his hands low, and firmly behind her, he lifted her up, and Aileen dug her knees into his hips as he walked her across the room, and stood her down, so that her back was supported by the door which he now locked as a precaution. Tommy rarely woke in the night, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He slapped his hands against the door, either side of Aileen, so she could not move. Then took a small step back, and arching forward over her slightly, he tilted his head to one side, leaned in and kissed her neck, then moved his lips to her mouth, her eyes, her breasts; sucked at her nipples getting more excited, as he performed.

Imprisoned between his arms, Aileen was aching with desire for him and catching hold of his right arm she pulled it away from the door and guided his hand between her legs.

Groaning, Horatio pulled her red panties down, and she lifted her feet out of them and he started gently probing with his fingers.

Even though he was desperate for her, he would have stopped had she reacted badly. He knew that she may still be tender internally, and he did not want to hurt her. However, Aileen grabbed his hand pushing hard against his fingers begging. "Horatio please I want you inside me right now."

Her pleading was all he needed to push him over the edge. As his breathing quickened, he unzipped his jeans, released himself, and taunting her, he used his right hand to move the tip of him softly against her, while he had his left arm firmly around her waist so she could not move. He loved the fact she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Then feeling Aileen trying to push against him, Horatio thrust himself into her gently to start with, but as he felt her writhing against him he growled deep in his throat and thrust deeper inside his beautiful wife. Then he pulled back a little and looked deep into her eyes and seeing her brown eyes looking at him with such longing, he thrust harder and deeper inside her and felt the ripples of her orgasm move over him, and then shuddering he groaned, "Aileen" as he spilled inside her.

Staying as they were for a few moments Horatio cupped Aileen's face in his hands and looking deep into her brown eyes that looked like liquid pools to him in the moonlight, he whispered, "Thank you Sweetheart that was amazing."

Then withdrawing slowly he tucked himself back inside his pants then bent down and picking her panties up from the floor he helped Aileen back into them moving his lips over her legs as he did so, and finally kissing her lips once more, and then he sighed with satisfaction.

Aileen smiled...she knew she had made her man happy tonight and he had certainly made her sexually fulfilled.

She remembered to pick her dress up from the floor, and as they made their way to the bathroom to clean themselves up Horatio put an arm around her and gave a small chuckle. "Hey Aileen, do you think Alexx has been counting the weeks and knows we had penetrative sex tonight? I would not be surprised if she has."

"You are bad – Horatio. Poor Alexx, she only had our interests at heart."

"I know Sweetheart. I love her to bits."

"And anyway Horatio how could you even have thought to think about that at this time?"

Horatio chuckled. "I guess I just couldn't help remembering she spoke to me as if I knew nothing about having sex after birth at all."

"Horatio you are acting as if you are drunk."

Grabbing her around the waist and looking deep into her eyes he responded, "Well I am Sweetheart, drunk on the most amazing sex I have had in weeks."

An hour later, following a nightcap, they went to bed, but neither could go to sleep straight away their adrenaline was way too high. Horatio had his arms wrapped around Aileen, and when he started kissing her right shoulder and licking her earlobe, she twisted in his arms and looking at him she whispered, "Does my husband want to make love again?"

"Can we?" he whispered back as his right hand found its way between her legs.

"Well as you have been such a patient man all this time, I think we can allow second helpings don't you?" said Aileen softly so as not to wake their daughter.

With that he flipped her over so that she straddled him and softly mumbled, "Come down on top of me - I am already more than ready for you Sweetheart."

Aileen leaning over him kissed his mouth and eased herself down on his erection. He grabbed her hips and firmly, pushed her back and forth a few times and then holding her still, he held his breath, shuddered and ejaculated just as she reached her own orgasm.

Pulling her down by the side of him Horatio ran his fingers through her hair saying, "It is so wonderful having you back Sweetheart. Thank you for the surprise you had on offer tonight...well two surprises really," said Horatio with a broad grin on his face. Then nuzzling her neck he whispered, "No one has ever loved me like you do, and I have never felt so good Sweetheart."

Then they made their way to the bathroom for the second time that night; and on their return to the bedroom, a little whimper caught their attention. Horatio immediately went across to his daughter, but she hadn't woken, she had just whimpered in her sleep. He spoke to her very softly..."I think we may soon have to put you in the nursery, we can't have you hearing what your mommy and daddy get up to now normal life has resumed?"

As he turned and moved across the room and got into bed, Aileen already back in bed gave him a warm smile; he returned her smile, wrapped his arms around her and they finally settled down for the night, both feeling loved and contented as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

On Monday afternoon, July 22nd James Burton called Horatio to his office.

"Horatio, after you came to see me regarding Julia wanting to find Ron Saris, I spoke to Matthew Curtis and invited him to come and see me. He came to see me immediately, and after a discussion with him I agreed to try and make contact with the Protection Services to see if they could help in this matter, but with no guarantees."

"Thank you James. Were they able to help?"

"Just coming to that Horatio...I made contact with them, and they agreed to hand the divorce consent form to Ron Saris, who I understand, surprisingly, agreed to sign the form with no argument, which has been passed directly to the divorce and division of assets court, and Matthew Curtis notified accordingly. As this was a special situation, the Court finalised the divorce immediately, so as from three days ago Julia and Craig Roberts are free to get married."

"Matthew Curtis has thanked us for our help."

Horatio sighed with relief on hearing this news, and was pleased that all appeared to have gone smoothly. He was happy for both Julia, and Craig Roberts.

"Thank you for all your help James."

"Thank you for telling me about this in the first place Horatio, as we have been able to avert a potential problem. If Julia had published in a newspaper, other parties interested in Saris's whereabouts may have been alerted to the fact he is still alive and may be around in Miami."

"Is he?"

James sighing replied, "No Horatio, he is not."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but you know I cannot tell you?"

Horatio gave up at that point. He knew James had gone out on a limb as it was.

"Ok James. Thanks once again...better get back to work now."

As Horatio left his office James sat there with a thoughtful look on his face...He knew Horatio deserved to know where Saris was, but his hands were tied...Saris was in New York, and that is where he hoped he would stay forever. Like Horatio though he distrusted the man.

In the meantime and not wasting any time in making arrangements to get married, Julia and Craig had already applied for a marriage licence at the Coral Gables District Court, and provided all the information needed. They were going to get married at the Court itself on Thursday, July 25th at 2:00 pm. It was just to be a very quiet simple wedding, with two guests invited, if they could make it.

Tuesday morning Craig Roberts phoned Horatio at work, and told him their plans and asked if he would join them as both a guest and a witness, for the ceremony, and told him Kyle had already agreed to be there, having arranged an afternoon off at the Academy.

"Can I come back to you a bit later, just a few things I need to check on first."

"Ok Horatio, no problem."

Horatio sat there in contemplation for a few minutes, he would like to go for Kyle's sake but was feeling uncomfortable about how Aileen might react, if he accepted, and he wouldn't blame her if she reacted badly but he took a deep breath and phoned her.

"Horatio..."

"Sweetheart, I have just had Craig phone me; He and Julia are getting married, on Thursday afternoon, and asked me to be a guest, and a witness. Kyle is going."

"Would you have any objections to me going?"

"Horatio... Why on earth would I object?"

"Well, I thought you might think it hypocritical of me after the way I treated you recently where Julia is concerned. If I am honest, I would like to go for Kyle, by showing him I am happy for his mother - too often I showed him in the past that I wasn't."

"Don't be silly darling. Of course, you must go, but not just for Kyle, go for yourself. You said Julia deserved some happiness, so go and be happy for her."

Horatio smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding. How come I ever deserved you to come into my life Sweetheart?"

After closing the call, Horatio sat there for a minute, and could not stop his eyes watering. Aileen never failed to amaze him at her generosity towards people. He still had not forgiven himself for hurting her recently when the subject of Julia had come up, but she had shrugged it off, because she loved him, and god how he loved her. He would so like to have had a chance to meet her mother; she must have been a wonderful woman. Her father had been a bastard, but her mother had by all accounts had the strength to help her over the bad times, and a Mother, who had also had the strength to kick her husband out of their lives to protect her daughter.

Just as he wiped his eyes with his fingers, Frank entered his office.

"You okay Horatio?"

Horatio startled, quickly responded, "Yes Frank...just got something in my eye."

"Do you want something?"

"No, I was just passing and noticed you looked as if you might be upset about something."

"I'm fine Frank. But thank you for asking."

As Frank left, Horatio re focused and phoned Craig Roberts and told him he would be happy to attend the wedding ceremony on Thursday.

* * *

Thursday morning Horatio arrived at work, with a change of suit, shirt and tie in a garment bag, hung it up in his office and took a walk around the lab to find Eric, and asked him to cover for him from 1:30 -3:00 pm as he had a wedding ceremony to attend.

"Sorry to ask Eric, but Kyle's mother is getting married today and I would like to be there for him."

"No problem Horatio."

The morning was uneventful, well nothing he needed to get involved with anyway, so he settled for doing some paperwork, which seemed never ending these days, but he was so deft at getting paperwork cleared it never took him long to complete.

At 12:30 pm, he went to the men's room, freshened up and changed ready for the wedding. Had a quick check around the lab, and told Eric he was leaving.

He arrived at Coral Gables Court a little early, and met up with Kyle just outside the main court doors. As they entered the court together Kyle said, "Thanks for coming Dad,"

"I wanted to Kyle. I am happy to be here. I do wish your mother a happy future with Craig."

Julia and Craig were waiting just inside, and Craig gave both of them a white carnation buttonhole.

Then Horatio looking and smiling at Julia said, "You look beautiful Julia."

"Thank you for being here Horatio. It means a lot to me that you felt you could join us."

At precisely 2:00pm they were ushered into the room reserved for marriage ceremonies, and thirty minutes later, they were back outside, the ceremony over. A photographer had taken a few pictures inside the court and joined them outside, and took a few more in the afternoon sunshine.

When the photographer left, Craig said, "Horatio we are going for a celebration meal now, you are most welcome to join us. Kyle is joining us."

Horatio smiled and declined. "Thank you Craig, and Julia, but I will leave you to enjoy your special day together."

Then taking Julia's hands in his he said, "I am truly happy that you have finally found a good person to be by your side. Be happy Julia. I never wanted anything else but for you to be happy."

"I always knew that deep down Horatio," said Julia as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Then hugging her, and looking over her shoulders at Kyle, he whispered, "Thank you for Kyle Julia."

She caressed his face and responded. "We had a few good moments Horatio, and he was the result."

"And I wouldn't be without him Julia."

"Take care and be happy. Craig is a good man."

He watched Julia, Craig and Kyle walk away, and continued to stand outside the court for five minutes, and while it was not the court, where he and Marisol were married, he gave her a special thought today.

Then he left swiftly and returned to work.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27...Two weeks later.

Jerry, (Father Downey) arrived on Friday August 9th, two days prior to the christening, and during his visit was residing in the annex adjacent to the Holy Redeemer Church. Saturday morning Horatio picked him up and he spent the whole day with the family, which he enjoyed immensely. This was the first time he had visited Horatio in Miami and he and Aileen made him very welcome. He was delighted to see their daughter for the first time, almost nine weeks old now, and he could feel the love in this apartment. This was a very happy family environment. Tommy had been excited to see him and had shown him his bedroom and all his toys and books, and he had told him that he would meet Walter at the party the next day and they could talk basketball. This had made him chuckle, the boy was so in love with basketball and his Miami mentor. He was looking forward to meeting him. He cradled Hannah in his arms for a long spell during the morning as they all sat in the lounge, and she had smiled at him a few times. Tommy told him that Hannah smiled a lot now, the boy obviously entranced with his little sister.

While they were all sitting there, he discussed the christening procedures with Aileen and Horatio who stressed that they did not want a full rites christening. He understood this and was happy to comply with their wishes to keep it as short as possible. He had always understood that while Horatio and Aileen were born Catholics, they were not devout Catholics, in that they attended church regularly, but they believed in some of the teachings and practices none the less and both wanted to have their daughter baptised.

Following their conversations and lunch, Horatio took Jerry outside and they sat relaxing on the loungers and had a good chat, while Aileen was busy inside. After a while, Jerry fell asleep. Traveling the day before had caught up with him, and the warm Miami air was making him sleepy.

Horatio smiled, and looking at his friend, he softly whispered to the air, "Thank you for everything my friend, had it not been for you, I doubt I would be in the happy position I am today."

Then he lay back in his lounger, placed his hands behind his head and started thinking about the people they had chosen to be God Parents.

As neither he nor Aileen, had any family to call on, except for Kyle and the possibility of Yelina or maybe his nephew Raymond, they had had a deep discussion as to whom to choose for her God Parents. Yelina he had dismissed instantly because of their fall out, and they discounted Raymond as not settled enough in his own life, and was in any event traveling around New Zealand now.

Therefore, due to lack of family on both sides they decided that she should have two Godmothers and two Godfathers. They had no doubt as to whom first choice would be for her Godfather, and they had asked Kyle to be her principal Godfather, and he had been delighted and honoured to have been asked. He adored his baby sister, and whatever happened in life in the future, Kyle had already promised him, that he would look out for her and the rest of the family if the need ever arose.

Then they looked to their best friends, and as Alexx was such a good friend to both of them now and was close to them by living in Miami, they had asked her to be the principal Godmother. She was thrilled, and he could still see the joyous look on her face when they had asked her.

They could have settled for just Kyle and Alexx. However, as they had decided on two extra God Parents, they asked Maeve to be a supportive Godmother to Alexx, being younger in age, and they asked Michael to be the second Godfather as support to Kyle if he ever needed help. Michael was a good choice as he could also give support to Maeve if needed at any time in the future.

Maeve and Michael were delighted to be asked, and were more than willing to accept the responsibilities that may come their way, and were well aware that Kyle and Alexx were the principal players.

In making these choices, they felt they had secured Hannah's future well being.

He and Aileen had spoken with John and Sharon, as they felt they needed to explain their reasons to them, but they were fine and said they had made good choices. Sharon was in any event Tommy's Godmother, and although John was not his Godfather, he had told them that he would always look out for Tommy along with Sharon.

They had invited Eric as a special guest.

They could have asked Eric to be a Godfather, but they felt Michael was the better choice as a supportive older role to Kyle and Maeve, and anyway Eric's personal life style was a bit risqué, and he chuckled at this thought. Eric liked the girls. He was not sure Eric would ever settle down and they didn't want to take any risks.

He gave a sigh of contentment. He was happy as was Aileen to have such good friends around them to call on, and he was pleased that Hannah's christening would be the only one scheduled for the following day.

Later that evening, after dinner, which Jerry enthused about, it was a treat for him to have a meal prepared for him, Horatio took him back to the church, returned home and they had an early night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, with the christening and a party for all in the evening.

But just before he retired, he sat in the lounge and wrote some words in Aileen's Anniversary card and then placed it in the kitchen on a tray...he was planning on giving her breakfast in bed the next morning.

Elsewhere, John and Sharon had arrived Friday night with Michael and Maeve, and they were all staying at Kyle's apartment. Kyle had borrowed the fold up guest bed from his dad, and he made it up for himself in the lounge. He had given up his bed for Michael and Maeve, and John and Sharon had the spare bedroom. It was a bit of a squeeze but they made it work.

Late Saturday morning Kyle took Maeve and Michael for a sight seeing trip around Miami in his car and Michael asked him to show him the Miami Dade Police Department building as he had heard from John how unique a shape it was. When he saw it, he agreed it was, and said that one day he would pay a visit to James to see inside the building.

While they were out John and Sharon relaxed on Kyle's deck, and when they returned, Michael, Maeve, and Kyle joined them having decided they would not eat yet. No one was hungry. Kyle had ensured there was plenty of food for their visit and in the evening, Sharon with Maeve's help provided grilled steak, chips and a side salad, and sat outside to eat. They enjoyed the evening and in good spirits were all looking forward to attending the christening and party the following day.

* * *

Sunday, August the 11th dawned, and Horatio gave Aileen breakfast in bed as planned – fresh grapefruit, toast and coffee, along with his anniversary card, and a red rose. He was keeping his present for her for later on.

"Happy Anniversary Sweetheart - One year married today, and more in love with you than ever," he said leaning over the bed to kiss her softly and lingeringly on the lips.

Aileen smiling and caressing his cheek responded."Happy Anniversary Horatio - It has been a very happy year for us, hasn't it?"

"Yes Sweetheart, a very happy year, and the happiest in my life."

"Anyway, it is going to be a long day, so I had better go - Tommy is up so I'll join him for breakfast while you have yours in peace."

When he left, Aileen picked up the anniversary card and looking inside and reading Horatio's written words to her, tears came to her eyes. He had written...

Aileen, do you remember when we married, that I said the following words to you after our vows?

Walk hand in hand with me through all eternity  
Have faith, believe in me, give me your hand  
Love is a symphony of perfect harmony  
When lovers such as we walk hand in hand  
Be not afraid, for I am with you all the while  
So lift your head up high and look toward the sky  
Walk hand in hand with me, this is our destiny  
No greater love could be, walk hand in hand.

Well, Sweetheart, it is I - that has needed to hold your hand on more than one occasion especially the last few weeks. You have become my rock, and I know you have given your strength to Kyle as well when he needed it, and I honestly do not know what we would do without you in our lives now.

I believe, Kyle told you a few weeks ago that we Caine's need you - he never uttered truer words.

How do I know he said that...well he told me a few days later when I asked him what had been the matter when I saw his head in your shoulders in the kitchen after my chat with him, and obviously getting strength from you. You did not know I had spotted that episode. Thank you for being there for him Sweetheart.

This is another special day in our lives, our first wedding anniversary, of course, but also our beautiful daughters christening day. This will be a happy joyous day for all of us.

HAPPY, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

I love you with all my heart Aileen, my beautiful wife...please never doubt that.

Horatio xxx

Aileen finished her breakfast, got out of bed and dressed herself in shorts and a t-shirt for now, and checked on Hannah who was still sleeping. She left her to sleep a little longer and made her way to the kitchen with her tray, and placed it down on the table. Moving in close to Horatio, who was standing by the sink looking out of the window, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and resting her face against his back said, "Thank you for the beautiful card and words darling, they brought tears to my eyes. I love you so much, and please know I never doubt your love."

"Turn round Horatio I want you to enfold me in your arms for a minute." Horatio smiled, turned and drew her into a big hug...and she gave him a long loving kiss and then uttered. "We will always hold our hands throughout life my darling; I need your strength as well Horatio."

Then Aileen grabbed his hand and walked him to his study where, the night before, while Horatio was asleep she had silently placed her card for him on his desk together with two bottles of his favourite whiskey and a box of the best Cuban Havana Cigars for a treat. The first time she knew he liked to smoke the odd cigar, was at their pre wedding party in Miami, and she hadn't seen him smoke one since. She felt he deserved to have one now and again though, so Kyle had got them for her via Eric as Horatio had told her never to go down to Little Havana on her own, but that was where the best cigars could be found. And she had no other ideas what to get him, as he had everything.

Horatio smiled, and said "Fantastic." Today is certainly a day to celebrate with a drink and to enjoy one of those fabulous cigars." Then after chuckling he added, "But, not right now - too early. It is however also a day for kissing," he said as he grabbed Aileen into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Tommy who had followed them raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Not again." and grinned when Horatio winked at him.

"Then Horatio whispered in her ear, "I have something for you later on...tonight."

Playfulness over, the rest of the morning passed swiftly. Once they were all dressed and ready apart from Aileen who was just finishing getting Hannah ready. She dressed her in a short white pretty dress, which Alexx had bought for her. She had decided right from the start that she wasn't going to dress her in a long christening robe just for the sake of tradition. It was far too warm in Miami and she wanted their daughter to be comfortable. A few minutes later they were on their way to the church.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

A/N...Thank you to all for reading, I appreciate your company.

Chapter 28

When they arrived at the Holy Redeemer Church, their friends from New York were already there as was Kyle, Alexx and Eric. After greeting each other and everyone had wished Aileen and Horatio a Happy Anniversary, they all walked up the church steps together, Horatio holding his daughter in the crook of his left arm. When they reached the church doors, Jerry was standing outside and greeted them all with a beaming smile. He was very happy today, these were his good friends and it was a very special occasion, and he was pleased to be able to perform the christening of Horatio and Aileen's daughter, who he thought was truly blessed to have them as her parents.

He indicated that Horatio should now hand his daughter over to her Godmother, and he instantly handed her over to Alexx, who took her gently into her arms.

Alexx, Kyle, Maeve and Michael as God Parents followed Jerry into the church first and took up their positions on the right side of the font. Horatio, and Aileen, following behind them stood on the left side and John, Sharon, Tommy and Eric stood in the front pew.

Then Jerry addressed them all reminding them briefly of the joy with which the parents welcomed their child as a gift from God, the source of life, who wishes to bestow his own life on the child before them today.

Looking directly at Horatio and Aileen he then asked, "What name do you give your child?"

They both answered. "Hannah Maria."

"What do you ask of God's Church for Hannah Maria?"

"Baptism"

"You have asked to have your child baptized. In doing so, you are accepting the responsibility of training her in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty to bring her up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us, by loving God and our neighbors. Do you clearly understand what you are undertaking?"

"We do."

Then Jerry turned to the God Parents.

"Are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duty as Christian parents?"

"We are," they chorused.

Jerry then asked them all to make two declarations;

That they turn to Christ and that they repent of their sins:

They all responded in turn, "I turn to Christ - I repent my sins and renounce evil."

Then Jerry asked three final questions.

"Do you believe and trust in the God the Father who made Heaven and Earth?"

They each replied, "I believe and trust in Him."

"Do you believe in his son Jesus Christ who redeemed mankind?

They replied, "I believe and trust in him."

"Do you believe and trust in his Holy Spirit who gives life to the people of God?"

They all replied. "I believe and trust in Him."

Then Jerry smiling lifted Hannah from Alexx's arms and carefully tilted her head slightly over the font and sprinkled water three times over the crown of her head saying, "Hannah Maria, I baptise you in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Then lifting Hannah into a more comfortable position and looking into her little face, he continued.

"God the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ has freed you from sin, given you a new birth by water and the Holy Spirit, and welcomed you into his holy people. He now anoints you with the chrism of salvation. As Christ was anointed Priest, Prophet, and King, so may you live always as a member of his body, sharing everlasting life?"

Then Jerry dipped his thumb in a small vessel of chrism oil and anointed her forehead with a cross.

At this point Hannah had had enough and started to whimper, but Jerry had finished now and handed her back to Alexx with a big smile. "She's all yours now Alexx, and just in time I think," said Jerry beaming all over his face. Not that he minded, he thought, he had held many a screaming baby in his arms at the font. Hannah had actually been very good.

Jerry then passed a candle to Aileen to light the great Paschal candle, which is a symbol to the resurrection of Jesus and Jesus saying, "I am the light of the world."

Aileen lit the candle and in doing so was giving a sign that they hoped their child would always live the way Jesus would want.

Moving back to Horatio's side, he placed his right arm around his wife's shoulders, as he gave her a loving smile.

Then Jerry, blessed all of those present, and they concluded with the Lord's Prayer.

Everyone relaxed now, and Alexx passed Hannah to Maeve to hold while they all walked slowly out of the church back into the Miami sunshine. Jerry came out with them and they stood around chatting happily for a while.

Aileen spotted Eric looking across the cemetery grounds, and guessed he was thinking about his sister in that moment, and then she noticed him speak quietly to Horatio, who then wandered across to her, and whispered, "Would you mind if Eric takes Hannah to see Marisol for a few minutes?"

"That's a lovely idea, you go with him Horatio."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it would be a nice finish to the afternoon for both of you."

Horatio lifted his daughter out of Maeve's arms, and passed her to Eric, and they wandered slowly across to Marisol's grave.

Jerry moved close to Aileen and taking her hands in his. "You are truly one of God's good people Aileen; that was a wonderful thing you have allowed to happen here," and kissed her on the cheek.

When they returned, Eric handed Hannah to Horatio, and stepping in front of Aileen he gave her a huge hug, and with a few unshed tears in his eyes whispered, "Thank you so much, that meant a lot to me. Marisol will be happy to have met your daughter, and wherever she is she will be happy for both you and Horatio."

Kyle, thinking it was about time he held Hannah, pinched her from his father with a big grin; he walked down the steps carefully with her and sat on the small brick wall, on the right hand side of the steps. He sat there talking to her, and Tommy joined him, as Hannah smiled and kicked her little legs in the air, she seemed to know they were her brothers.

Everyone else observing the scene were touched at the attention the boys were giving their sister.

A few minutes later, the gathering broke up and they all left to go back home, and have a rest before the party in the evening.

Just before they left though, Kyle handing Hannah back to his dad asked, "Would it be ok if I bring someone with me to the party?"

"Yes, Kyle, one more won't hurt."

"Do we know this person?"

"I think you do" is all Kyle said, as he dashed off then to take John, Sharon, Maeve and Michael back to his place. Jerry just had to take a few steps into the church Annexe.

When they arrived home at 4:30pm, Horatio phoned the Casa Tua Restaurant to inform them there would be one extra guest in his party.

* * *

Two hours later at 6: 30 pm, Horatio, wearing a pale grey shirt, and navy slacks, was ready as was Tommy and Hannah, but Aileen wasn't, so while she was finishing getting ready, Horatio put the stroller in the trunk of his car, along with a bag of bits and pieces that Hannah may need through the evening. Alexx had offered to look after her for the evening, but they both wanted Alexx at the party. They had decided Hannah should go with them anyway, being her special day, although she would not know this for some time, but there would be plenty of pictures to show her in the future, and there would be plenty of willing helpers tonight if she needed attention. Ryan had offered to take pictures throughout the evening as he had done at their pre wedding party, and his offer had been gratefully accepted.

By the time he wandered back inside Aileen was ready and was just coming out of the bedroom, and walking towards him she asked. "Will I do Horatio?" She was wearing a lime green, halter neck, chiffon mid-length dress with the skirt softly falling away into a flare from her waist, with navy blue strappy sandals, bought especially for the party. She was also wearing all the jewellery that Horatio had given her as presents over the past year, all made of white gold and deep blue sapphire stones – a bracelet, necklace, and an eternity ring which all matched her engagement ring and deliberately so. As always, his heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

Taking hold of her hands in his and stepping back a little he said, "You look stunning, but there is something missing."

"Aileen frowned. "What have I forgotten?"

"Nothing, but I have something for you that will rectify the matter," said Horatio as he drew a small box out of his trouser pocket and gave it to her saying, "Happy Anniversary Sweetheart."

When Aileen opened the box, she found a dainty pair of white gold and sapphire drop earrings and gasped. "These are exquisite," and she put them on straight away.

Hugging him, she whispered. "Thank you so much Horatio, they are gorgeous."

"And you look gorgeous wearing them Sweetheart. I thought now was a good time to complete the set," he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Aileen then lifted Hannah out of her crib, and placed her in her carrycot, and five minutes later they were on their way to pick Jerry up who was ready and waiting for them and then they moved swiftly on to the Restaurant.

They wanted to be the first to arrive except for Alexx who was going to get there at the same time so she could look after Hannah while they welcomed their guests.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29...Sorry long chapter, but I really did not want to split it.

When they arrived at the Restaurant Aileen moved Hannah into the stroller, and placed the bag of bits and pieces in the tray underneath, and Alexx and her husband Henry, who had already arrived met them at the entrance and took Hannah away with them and sat down in the gardens with Tommy and Jerry, while they waited for the other guests to arrive.

The manager spoke to Horatio and Aileen explaining that everything had been prepared as arranged, and looking around they were pleased with what they saw. They had the entire garden, which the manager had said they could have when they knew there was to be a party of twenty. The gardens looked pretty with plenty of flowers in the garden beds, and colored lights hanging from the trees. Rather than split their guests around a series of tables, the manager had placed six square tables together at one end of the garden, leaving the other end free in the event any one wanted to dance later on or just laze around in the wicker chairs placed randomly around the gardens.

The restaurant had a special late Sunday Licence for dining and for some musical entertainment, so Horatio and Aileen had asked for some soft background music for later in the evening.

The table with flower and candle decorations looked lovely, and Aileen, quickly set out the name cards, which she had prepared earlier in the week. Making a quick adjustment to the bottom of the table where she created a space for Kyle's friend, and had written on a spare card - Kyle's friend.

She re joined Horatio just as their guests started arriving. James Burton arrived first, followed by Frank, and then Sharon, John, Maeve and Michael. When Horatio asked them where Kyle was, Sharon answered. "He's apparently gone to pick a friend up Horatio, he told us to tell you he will not be long."

A few minutes later, Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan & Eric arrived together, having shared a cab; followed by Walter and Tom Loman just seconds later. One by one, they made their way into the gardens and were standing or sitting around getting to know each other, and where they had all been offered an aperitif.

Kyle still hadn't arrived, and Horatio looking at his watch was just starting to get irritated when he appeared, holding the hands of a young lady - Horatio's mouth dropped, then he smiled broadly and whispered to Aileen, "You are about to meet young Amy Manning." Then under his breath, he muttered, "Well I never! What a surprise."

"Hi Dad, I believe you have met Amy," Kyle said smiling happily.

"I have indeed Kyle," said Horatio shaking Amy's hand. He then introduced her to Aileen. "This is the young lady I was telling you about recently."

"I hope it is okay for me to be here Horatio, and Mrs Caine."

"You are most welcome Amy," said Aileen smiling as she shook her hand. "And no need to be formal you can call me Aileen."

"Thank you."

Then all four joined the others in the garden and started circulating, Horatio making introductions amongst their guests as necessary. John and Sharon had met all of Horatio's work colleagues except Tom Loman, on their last visit, but Maeve, Michael, and Jerry, hadn't met any of them except Eric earlier in the day, although Michael knew James Burton well.

Within a few minutes Tommy went up to Horatio and with downcast eyes asked, "Dad, who is that girl with Kyle - Is she his girl friend and will we still see him as much if she is his girl friend?"

Horatio sensing some jealousy took Tommy to one side, and sitting on a chair for a minute pulled Tommy in front of him."I don't know if she is his girl friend as such Tommy, but she is a friend, and even if she is his girl friend, I do know that Kyle will always want to see you as much as ever if that is what is worrying you son. I don't know yet how they met, perhaps we will later on this evening, but I do know her. She is the very nice young lady who let me pass on her sunflower bookmark to you."

Tommy's eyes opened wide and then he smiled. "That's okay then, she sounds nice."

Then Tommy wandered over to his brother and Horatio watched Kyle introducing Amy to him, and noticed that Amy bent down and shook Tommy's hand. Kyle then took his hand and all three of them went and sat down on one the small wicker sofa seats.

Nice one Kyle he thought - Horatio knew his son had read the situation straight away.

Half an hour later at 8:00 pm, the manager indicated that everyone should be seated, as the meals pre ordered on arrival, were now ready.

Aileen had placed them all in positions as best she could in hope she had managed to get the right mix of people sitting near each other.

At the top of the table, the seating plan left to right was - Jerry, Tommy, herself, Horatio and Alexx.

Right side of table; Henry first, so that he was on the corner near Alexx, then Tom Loman, Frank, Sharon and John.

Down left side of table – Maeve, Michael, James Burton, Calleigh, and Eric.

Along the bottom of the table: Walter, Natalia, Ryan, Kyle's friend, and Kyle.

While they were all finding their places Aileen checked on Hannah who was wide awake just staring around as she lay there looking up at the trees with the lanterns. Aileen smiled at her, and pulled the stroller into a corner just a couple of steps away from their end of the table, where she would be safe and she could get to her quick if she needed to, as could Alexx.

Once everyone found their place, and the waiters had poured glasses of wine, Horatio stood up and looking around at his guests, he smiled. "I will say a few general words later on, but I would just quickly like to say thank you to all of you for joining us on what is a very special day for us. I hope you enjoy yourselves. I know Aileen and I will enjoy the pleasure of your company this evening.

They all smiled, and raised their glasses to him.

Horatio sat down and took a sip of water, he had declined the wine as had Henry, they were both driving. He may have half a glass later on, but no more.

Catching Tom Loman's eyes, across the table, Horatio smiling said, "One more thing – no gory stories tonight Tom." Tom gave a small grin, as if he would while they were eating, well he might he thought to himself, and chuckled, but he nodded his head at Horatio, in acknowledgement of his request.

Over the next hour and a half, they all enjoyed their meals and the wine, and the conversation was flowing well. Amy was the quietest one there not being used to any of them yet, but Horatio noticed Kyle was looking after her well enough.

Eating over, Horatio stood up again and everything went quiet.

"You all know I don't make long speeches, but this one may be just a bit longer than usual. Looking down at Aileen, he took hold of her left hand and held it in his right for his entire speech. Aileen and I want to say that we are having a wonderful day on this our first wedding anniversary and our beautiful daughters christening. This day is always going to be a marvellous double celebration through the coming years, and we are so happy you could all be here to help us celebrate this first one.

We want to thank you all for various reasons, and starting with you Jerry; we thank you, sincerely, for coming all the way from New York to christen Hannah - this made us very happy my friend. You married us a year ago and how fitting you were here today. This has meant so much to us, our thanks are truly heartfelt."

Jerry with a beaming smile responded. "It has been a joy for me to be here. I feel honored and privileged that you and Aileen allowed me to perform the ceremony."

"Now we wish to thank you Alexx, Kyle, Maeve and Michael for agreeing to be our daughters God Parents. Aileen and I know that her well-being is in very safe hands with the four of you looking out for her interests." Horatio said as he glanced at them one by one.

Pausing for a second and using his left hand he picked his glass up and took a sip of water then continued -

"Now we want to thank you Sharon and John for traveling from New York to be here today, as indeed did Michael and Maeve as well. We also thank you John and Sharon for being here for us when we needed you a few weeks ago. You came on a visit to see Hannah, and ended up having to help us out a few times."

"That's what friends are for Horatio. You can count on us any time," said Sharon, with John by her side nodding his head in agreement.

Then looking at James Burton...Horatio grinned. "Now what was I supposed to thank you for James?"

Looking at Aileen he asked, "Can you remember?"...she laughed and answered, "VACATION."

" Oh yes... James, we both wish to thank you for all your understanding in granting me extra vacation over the last year. Believe me James it was much appreciated."

James nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Then with a deadpan face Horatio asked, "Can I have another day tomorrow?"

James chuckled and shook his head from side to side." Nice try Horatio."

Waiting for laughter from the rest of them to subside, Horatio continued, "Now we wish to thank all my work colleagues, Calleigh, Natalia, Eric, Frank, Ryan, Walter and Tom, for your immense patience, and help over the last year. You all know without me meandering on how much we appreciate all of you as friends as well as work colleagues. It may surprise you to know that we are both extremely fond of all of you."

"And, thank you Ryan for taking pictures for us this evening."

Ryan nodded his head. "It's my pleasure."

"Finally, thank you to all of you, for your gifts to Hannah for both her arrival in the world and her christening today. We have been deeply touched by your kindness."

"On that note I will finish except to say, continue to enjoy the evening. We have some background music about to begin. So sit, relax, chat or dance if you wish, but please enjoy."

"Coffee will be served shortly."

Then sitting down Horatio lifted Aileen's hand to his lips, and looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "And thank you Sweetheart, for a wonderful year." As he moved in and kissed her on the lips a camera flashed, Ryan had just captured them as they kissed. They were both startled, but chuckled along with all their guests.

Hannah who had fallen asleep while they were eating woke up and started crying. Aileen made a move to go and pick her up but Horatio beat her to it.

"Hello princess what's the matter then, have we been ignoring you for too long?"

Hannah smiled at him kicking her little legs out, and he picked her up and placing her against his chest sat down with her next to Aileen. "She has been so good all day."

Aileen smiled, "She has been loving the attention Horatio."

"Here give her to me. You go and circulate for a while. I'll give her a bottle, she is probably hungry now. I made a feed for her from liquid formula, and put it in a flask just before we left. It just has to be poured into her bottle."

Alexx hearing the conversation piped up. "Give her to me Aileen: you two go and circulate together, I'll look after this little one for you."

"Okay, thank you Alexx, I'll just get the bottle sorted out for you."

Henry smiled. Any excuse to hold a baby Alexx took it, and especially this one. He knew she had a high regard and love for Horatio, but she had encompassed his family now as well. She loved the family as if they were her own. He had to admit though he had a great fondness for them as well.

Having passed a bottle to Alexx, Horatio and Aileen began circulating among their guests, making sure they went to speak to everyone except for Walter and Jerry who were in deep conversation, with an avid Tommy sitting between them. They didn't interrupt them; the conversation going on looked intent, and was no doubt about basketball.

They were happy though as everyone seemed to be enjoying the evening and were mixing well.

When they reached Kyle & Amy - Horatio smiling asked, "So where did you two meet?"

"At a party Dad: Amy is a friend of one of the police cadet's sisters, and she was at a party he had a few weeks ago. And then we met again last week, at another party and I asked Amy out and she accepted and here we are," Kyle said smiling at Amy who returned his smile.

"I didn't realise she knew you until she mentioned she had been to the lab to see you, and you mentioned you had a son to her called Kyle, and then the penny dropped. So thanks for mentioning me Dad. I owe you one," said Kyle with laughter in his voice.

"Kyle, as I happen to know Amy is interested in training to become a lawyer, I suggest you get her talking to Michael while he is here, he could give her his perspective of being a lawyer. He is talking to James at the moment, they like nothing better than to talk about their days as lawyers."

"I would like that Kyle...would it really be possible?" Amy asked looking from Horatio to Kyle.

"Sure, let's go over to him now," and off they sauntered as Horatio watched them with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Aileen noting the look asked, "Is something bothering you Horatio?"

Placing his right arm around her shoulders, he whispered, "Nothing I can put my finger on Sweetheart. I am assuming Amy has told Kyle about her past as she mentioned coming to see me. They are very young and their friendship may not develop into anything more but I hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Horatio, you can't worry about everything under the sun - and it could work the other way don't forget. Time will tell. They have to live their lives and make their own mistakes. But one thing I know for sure is that Kyle is like you in so many ways, which means he would do his best to let her down as gentle as he could if it doesn't work out."

"You always say the right things," said Horatio as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he led her to the dance area where Sharon and John, Natalia and Frank, and even James Burton having left Michael deep in conversation with Amy and Kyle, was dancing with Maeve, to the resident trio.

"Didn't know you could dance Frank? Horatio said as they passed Frank and Natalia.

Frank with a smirk replied, "You don't know everything Horatio."

"Seems I don't," Horatio mumbled as he guided Aileen in a different direction: chuckling as he did so.

As they were dancing, he observed Tom Loman and Ryan were now sitting with Alexx and Henry, and Calleigh and Eric were sitting together. Satisfied that no one was on their own he gave Aileen his undivided attention, and drawing her in close to him he nuzzled her neck, told her he loved her, and placing his hands at the bottom of her back and with hers around his neck they started smooching, oblivious to anyone else for a while.

Eric watching them dance was very quiet so Calleigh asked, "Is there something wrong Eric, you are awfully quiet at the moment?"

Eric startled came away from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking Calleigh that Marisol would never have been able to make Horatio as happy as he is right now."

"I don't understand you Eric, he loved Marisol."

"Yes, he did, very much, in a gentle tender kind of way and I know beyond any shadow of doubt that had she lived he would have cared for her and stayed loyal to her."

"Horatio is very loyal to the people he cares about. He has had all of our backs at one time or another because he cares about us: placing himself in the firing line more than once to protect us."

"But look at him Calleigh, I have never ever seen him so happy in his personal life before, and because he is so happy, he is letting us see the personal side of him out of the work environment, more and more, a side we saw so little of before. Although because of his relationship with Marisol, I probably saw more of it than anyone else did. However, he has been letting us get closer to him more and more since he met Aileen, she has been good for him. You can see he adores her."

"Does this make you unhappy Eric?"

"Not at all Calleigh, I am really happy for them, and I know Marisol would be as well - I guess I was just feeling a bit melancholy for a minute. Holding little Hannah at the christening this afternoon knowing Marisol's greatest wish was to have a baby with Horatio was a bit sad, but Horatio and Aileen understood; and they let me take Hannah over to Marisol's grave for a few minutes, and Horatio joined me. They are such kind people."

"Seeing how easily he adapted to having Aileen and Tommy in his life initially, and now of course Hannah, makes me wonder if Horatio has often been lonely in his life...he always gave the impression of wanting to keep himself to himself, but Calleigh it bothers me now wondering if maybe he didn't want that at all. We could have done more to persuade him to join us all on the odd night out together."

"Anyway, let's get up and dance Calleigh. Horatio just looked across and caught my eye with a look of concern on his face. Then Eric laughing added, "I didn't think he would notice anything with his head nuzzled in Aileen's neck."

"Well he never misses a trick Eric; we've often said he has eyes in the back of his head," said Calleigh laughing.

"They have been most gracious and generous hosts, so let's lighten up now," said Eric as he pulled Calleigh up and led her to the dance area."

An hour later, and after another round of coffees, the party ended at midnight.

As the trio started packing up to leave, Horatio tipped their leader and told him they had enjoyed the music.

Then he and Aileen said goodbye to their guests as they made moves to leave. His work colleagues left first all saying they had enjoyed themselves. As Eric left, Horatio and Aileen both gave him a hug; they knew deep down that it had been a little difficult for him today, but he was smiling broadly, as he left. They knew he was happy for them.

Next, they had to sort the cars out for their friends. Before they made any decisions though, James Burton returned. "Horatio, as I have my car and as all the others had booked cabs, I was wondering if you need any help with lifts for your friends from New York. I would be pleased to help. I am under the drinking limits."

"Thank you James your help would be really appreciated. Kyle had to make two trips here because of lack of space in his car. We were just wondering how to fit everyone in."

"Well, my car is spacious, so would you like me to drop Michael, Maeve John and Sharon off at Kyle's while he takes young Amy home?"

Kyle piped up "That would be wonderful Mr Burton. Thank you." Then Kyle turning to John handed him the keys to the apartment saying, "Take these John, you will get there well before me. Amy lives a little further afield."

Before leaving with James, Horatio and Aileen, hugged Sharon and John, wishing them a safe journey home the next day, and telling them they must come again soon. They hugged Michael and Maeve, as well, saying they would see them the next day...they were going home a day later.

After James had left, Amy tapped Horatio on the arm and when he looked at her, she said, "Thank you so much for suggesting I talk with your friend Mr Hayes. I could not believe I was talking to THE Michael Hayes, who was New York District Attorney for such a long time. It was an amazing experience and he was so nice."

Horatio smiled at her. "I'm pleased you enjoyed talking to him Amy."

Then Kyle dragged her away.

Alexx and Henry, had held back making sure they were not needed any longer, they had been prepared to give Jerry a lift, but Horatio declined, thanking them, and explaining he personally wanted to take his friend back to the church, and it was on his way anyway. Alexx and Henry understood and left then, after Horatio and Aileen had both given Alexx hugs and kisses for her help throughout the day.

Finally, after Horatio paid the Restaurant bill, Aileen placed Hannah back in her carrycot in the car, and Horatio packed the stroller in the trunk, along with the bag of bits and pieces they had taken with them, and a number of christening gifts that had received for Hannah. Tommy sat in the back of the car almost out on his feet, and Jerry sat up front with Horatio.

During the drive, Jerry told them that he had had a nice chat with Walter, and that they had discussed the possibility of the boys at his club in New York, having a basketball match with Walter's boys some day in the near future. Then he smiled." Probably a pipe dream, but maybe we could work it in some way. We will see. Depends on whether parents would be prepared to pay air fares and boarding costs."

"I think that is a great idea," said Horatio.

"Maybe, boarding could be arranged by team member's families taking the boys into their homes for a couple of days. And you could perhaps get John involved as well, if held in New York."

"Now that is a good idea Horatio."

Then whispering so Tommy could not hear, Horatio added,"Maybe I could even get to New York, with Tommy, and have a couple stay at the apartment with us. Anyway, let me know if anything develops Jerry. It may be that you bring your boys to Miami."

When they arrived at the Holy Redeemer Church, Horatio went inside the annexe with Jerry for a few minutes to express his personal gratitude in private. They hugged, and as Horatio left Jerry called out, "Stay as happy as you are now Horatio."

Horatio, turned, smiled, and waved his hand in acknowledgement. He felt a touch sad though, as Jerry was returning to New York the next day, with John and Sharon, and he had enjoyed him being around for the last two days. Although he loved Miami, it was moments like this that he felt some nostalgia for New York.

When they reached home, it was 1:00 am.

Tommy was so tired he went straight to his bedroom: flopped on his bed and was asleep in seconds.

When Aileen had changed Hannah and put her down in the top crib section of her cot, which had been moved to their bedroom a few days earlier, they still didn't feel ready to put her in the nursery yet, and had then removed her jewellery, she checked on Tommy and chuckled. Hearing her chuckle on his way to the study Horatio stopped and asked, "What are you chuckling about?"

"Look at Tommy Horatio. He hasn't even taken his sandals off."

She crept up to his bed, and gently removed his sandals, socks and trousers, left his t-shirt on, covered him with a sheet, and silently withdrew from the room. Tommy, who was a deep sleeper, would sleep the night through.

Then she made her way to the study. Horatio had poured a whiskey now feeling like a drink, he had abstained from drinking the whole evening, but for half a glass of wine, and was relaxing in his favorite chair, just gazing out of the window, reflecting on the day' events, when catching sight of Aileen he held his hand out to her, "Come and sit on my lap Sweetheart."

Sitting on his lap, she placed her right arm around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her lingeringly on the lips. Then he released one arm for a second, and reached for his whiskey and took a sip, it tasted good, and he was feeling good.

"It has been a truly wonderful day, and you looked, and still look beautiful," he said as he replaced his glass on his desk and his arm around her and looked deep into her eyes which were looking at him in that special way she had when she was telling him she loved him without uttering words.

With her free hand, Aileen then caressed his face, and whispered. "A magical day Horatio and you looked beautiful as well."

"Beautiful!"

Aileen chuckled. "To me you are beautiful, in a manly way of course. You are so handsome Horatio, and I love your face, your beautiful blue eyes, your lips, your gorgeous red hair - well, your whole body really."

Then she hid her face in his shoulder, as she unusually blushed.

Horatio smiling, gently lifted her face up and kissed her softly on the lips, and then resting her head on his shoulder, they sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

Then realising Aileen had fallen asleep, Horatio coaxed her to stand up, lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom, removed her dress, pushed her back on the bed, and covered her up with a sheet, moved her hair back from her face, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "Good night Sweetheart, sweet dreams."

"Good night darling," Aileen mumbled.

Horatio smiled, and returned to the study, took one last sip of his whiskey and then checked around the place making sure all was safe and secure and then made his way to bed. As he sat on the side of the bed for a minute, he noticed on looking at the bedside clock that it was 3:00 am. He wondered if it was worth going to bed, he had to be back up by 6:30am but his head told him he was tired and that he did indeed need some sleep. So lifting his legs into bed, he turned the lamp off, turned to face Aileen's back, laid his right arm over her, and was asleep within seconds.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30...(Penultimate chapter)

The next morning, Horatio woke to someone shaking him, and coming too slowly he found Tommy shaking him hard, and mumbled. "What's up Tommy?"

"Wake up Dad: It's gone past seven - you will be late for work."

Horatio sat up quick and flung his legs over the edge of the bed saying, "Shit."

He heard Aileen giggle. "I knew I should never have had that whiskey last night, but I really fancied one when we came home," he said, as he turned round to look at her smiling face.

Then clambering out of bed in haste, he patted Tommy on the head. "Thanks for waking me Tommy. If I hurry I will just about make it - no time for breakfast today."

Hearing that comment Aileen got up quickly and made him a quick coffee and a piece of toast, ready for when he had showered and dressed. After gulping the coffee, he ate the toast as he went to the garage. A few seconds later he dashed back, and kissed Aileen and Tommy goodbye...he had to leave Hannah this time. Rushing away again he called out, "Have a nice day with Maeve and Michael." Two minutes later, he drove away at speed. Horatio did not like tardiness from anyone.

He was lucky, he had a good run in to work, the traffic abnormally light, and arrived earlier than he expected. He noted James Burton's car was in the car park, so he was in already.

As he walked up the steps to the building Frank coming up right behind him said, "Good Morning Horatio - that was a great party last night."

"Thank you Frank, glad you enjoyed."

Leaving Frank, he looked around the lab and finding he was the first of his team to arrive, he made his way back to the top of the steps outside the building, and watched for the others arriving. He was well aware that Sunday was a bad day for a late party with work the next day, but he had made it in on time, albeit with the help of Tommy he thought and chuckled, he was in a light-hearted mood, and decided to play the stern boss, on late arrivals this morning.

Fifteen minutes went by and no one else arrived, and he walked back in the station to go to his office, no longer in the mood to have a bit of fun with his team. Meeting Frank coming towards him – he stopped, and looking at his watch, and raising his eyebrows he muttered, "Seems like everyone is going to be late this morning."

Then relaxing, he confessed to Frank that he didn't get to bed until 3:00 am and if it hadn't been for Tommy waking him, he would have been late himself. They had a chuckle about this.

As the two men were talking, the others started to arrive one by one and all were in by 8:30 am and with apologies for being late, and a variety of excuses most saying it was his fault for having a party ending late on a Sunday night. He just shook his head at their excuses.

He wanted to remind them that being almost thirty minutes late was not acceptable, even if they had all been to a party the night before. However, they had not left anything major outstanding on Friday, and nothing urgent had turned up this morning as yet, so he let it go...they were in now and no need to make too much of a point, but he did hate bad time keeping. At least both he and Frank were in on time had there been anything urgent to deal with.

Ten minutes later James Burton popped his head into Horatio's office and with a stern face said, "I saw most of your team coming in late this morning Horatio."

Horatio cringed.

"Sorry James...you can blame me for that. I shouldn't have had a party on a Sunday night."

"That's no excuse Horatio. I was in on time, as was Frank and yourself. And I bet by the time you had taken Jerry back to the church, and got the children to bed you were in bed later than anyone."

Horatio grimaced..."3:00 am for me, but to be honest James, I only got here in time because Tommy, shook me awake ...otherwise, I wouldn't have made it on time either."

"It's alright Horatio," said James as his face cracked into a smile. "I couldn't resist teasing. It was a great party. Thank you for inviting me."

"Your team will always go the extra mile if needed, as you do, so we will overlook it today. At least you and Frank were in."

As James left, Frank wandered in. "I heard most of that Horatio. He must be in good spirits. He hates lateness even more than you do."

"Francis...IF, I ever have another party make sure I don't pick a Sunday night."

"Well last night's party was a special occasion Horatio. It couldn't be helped."

The rest of the day flew by - they had a sudden spate of incidents to deal with, mostly minor apart from two. In the first - a young man had overdosed, and his girl friend had found his body when she called at his apartment to check on him when he failed to answer his phone. He asked Eric and Calleigh to deal with that one.

The second was a car incident on the Venetian Causeway. Frank was already at the scene, but had called in as he had reason to believe a red Mercedes had deliberately tried to ram a silver grey Honda over the bridge. He decided to go to that one himself, taking Ryan with him.

On first glance from the hummer as they arrived, it seemed to be nothing more than an altercation between two angry drivers, one having cut the other driver up. Both drivers were out of their cars arguing with Frank who had two of his officers standing by.

"What do we have here Frank?" asked Horatio as he climbed out of the hummer.

"Well, this toe- rag here," said Frank pointing to a tall man in a red shirt, " Tried to ram this one" pointing to the other man wearing a blue check shirt, "Over the edge of the bridge. Luckily for him it failed."

"It was deliberate Horatio, the tyre marks prove that and the dents in the left hand side of the Honda, and the white scuff marks from the stone wall on the right side of the car, show he bounced on the wall."

"Red shirt here, name Jeremy Stanton, claims he lost control, but we have a witness to the event - Mr Amery, sitting in the patrol car back there. He is a bit shocked, he was walking on the pathway and had to jump out of the way, but he saw this idiot's car deliberately swerve into the Honda three times. However, Brian Meadows, the driver of the Honda managed to keep the car going forward for about five hundred yards and then veered to the left and right in front of the Mercedes causing both cars to come to a halt. Mr Amery's account matches with Brian Meadows story."

"Also, the idiot failed to observe there was an oncoming police control car on the opposite side of the causeway, so they were here in an instant."

"Okay Frank."

"Take some pictures please Ryan."

Horatio stood there for a moment with his hands in front of him twiddling with the arms of his glasses. Then looking at the red shirt he asked, "So what is this all about then – did the Honda cut you up and enrage you?"

Stanton took the bait. "Yeah, no one does that to me; he cut me up just as we came onto the causeway."

"So you didn't lose control did you? That is a very quick change of story. What got up your nose, a driver in a Honda daring to get past a Mercedes?"

"Do you even own this car?"

"Licence and registration checks say he does Horatio." said Frank

Horatio taking an instant dislike to Stanton, took a deliberate slow walk around the Mercedes, and as he did so noticed the red shirt was now looking worried and less cocky, and he acted on instinct.

"Frank, pop the trunks please."

"Both trunks Horatio?" asked Frank, with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's what I said."

The silver car was clean; which Horatio expected, but thought he had better check in case something was going on here between the two drivers more than just a bit of show of temper from one driver, but the red Mercedes was different.

"Well - well - well, what do we have here?" asked Horatio with a smirk on his face.

"What is that Ryan? Is it what I think it is?" Horatio asked pointing at some white bags.

Ryan took a picture, handed his camera to one of the officers for a moment and then snapped on a pair of white latex gloves, pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket; slit one of ten bags open, and dipping a finger in and tasting the white powder, replied "Its cocaine Horatio."

Horatio grinned with satisfaction. "Look at how your bad temper has landed you in a right mess Stanton. But due to your temper I get the chance to get rid of a large amount of Cocaine, and to get another filthy drug dealer off the streets; because you will get jail time my friend."

Stanton took a quick look around and decided to make a run for it and take his chance jumping over the wall into the water below, but Horatio stuck his leg out and tripped him up saying, "Whoop's" with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Now that was really stupid," said Horatio - standing legs astride, sun glasses back on - hands on hips and shaking his head from side to side. "Did you really think you could get away surrounded by law officers? You could have got yourself killed."

Frank lifted Stanton up roughly as Horatio said, "Hook him up him Frank, and get the idiot taken to MDPD and put him in a holding cell. You and Ryan can deal with the formalities later on."

Then addressing Mr Meadows Horatio asked, "Is your car drivable? – are you fit to drive?"

"Yes to both questions Sir."

"Okay, you can go, and when you put in an insurance claim, we will provide an incident report for your insurers. You can quote the incident number that Detective Tripp will give you in a minute."

"We may need you to appear in court at some stage, which is in fact more than likely, so don't move out of state without letting us know."

"And, by the way Mr Meadows...please refrain from the dangerous habit of cutting another driver up...you may not be so lucky next time."

Meadows nodded his head in understanding, and collecting the incident report number drove away slowly. The car was sluggish, but it was moving.

Another patrol car turned up, and Frank bundled Stanton into the back and gave the officers instructions to take him to the MDPD.

Horatio and Ryan left a few minutes later, taking the cocaine with them; leaving Frank and the two officers who had arrived first, to finish anything that was necessary to clear the scene, and to take the witness home.

Horatio now back in his office was made aware by mid afternoon that the young man, who over dosed, had been found in time to save his life, and was in the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital. He had apparently overdosed accidentally, and Eric and Calleigh were happy to report there was no suspicion of deliberate intent or foul play. The man was simply over tired from studying for major exams and had taken too many sleeping tablets while drinking at the same time. Eric had informed the young man's parents, who were apparently mortified and blamed themselves for pushing their son too hard, and were going to insist he went back home for a while so they could care for him until the exams were over. They were wealthy and had allowed him to have an apartment of his own, thinking it would be good for him to stand on his own two feet.

He could not blame them for that, as he himself had placed Kyle in an apartment a few years earlier for the same reason, and he did understand parents wanting their children whatever age to do well to a point, but he thought it was wrong to put too much pressure on them. Too often, they had occasions like this to deal with. He was not sure if this was actually the case here, but the fact the parents were blaming themselves suggested it was. Good thing the lad had survived, they had a chance to put things right.

By late afternoon, Stanton had been formerly arrested, and charged with dangerous driving with intent to harm Mr Meadows, and possession of a substantial amount of cocaine. Stanton had refused to cough up the name of the person who had provided him with the cocaine. His car was in the police compound for now. He was satisfied with the day's results overall.

Now at the end of the day shift he was ready to go home. He didn't hang around any later than he needed to as he wanted to spend some time with Michael and Maeve on their last day in Miami before returning to New York, and sharp on 5:00 pm he called Aileen to let her know he was on his way home.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 (FINAL)

Earlier – Maeve and Michael had arrived at Horatio's apartment at midday, by cab, and had happily spent the afternoon with Aileen, Tommy and Hannah. This was their first visit and they both loved the apartment and the surrounding area. As when Jerry had visited Tommy had to show them his bedroom...he was so excited they were there, and gabbled away nineteen to the dozen, and told them his dad, had bought him so many things, including lots of books and that he read to him a lot and that he was kind and loved him, and he loved him. Tommy's rush of words made them smile. It was clear to both Maeve and Michael that Tommy loved Horatio very much.

Then when Tommy showed them the picture of Horatio and explained the reason for having his picture on the bedroom unit alongside his real father's picture, Maeve choked and Michael gave a thoughtful smile, and then whispered to Maeve, "Isn't it great that he is so happy here and took to Horatio so well."

"Yes Michael, I miss him being in New York and Aileen, but they are both in good hands here in Miami with Horatio. We knew they were of course, but it is nice to see it in reality."

After lunch, they all sat outside, chatting away about the christening, the party and other things, and Maeve had her first real chance of cuddling Hannah for long spells and she gave her early afternoon bottle feed to her. Michael enjoyed lazing and relaxing on a lounger, which was a rarity for him, not something he had ever done much of in New York; Always too busy, and he lived in an apartment that did not have a garden or balcony anyway.

When Horatio arrived home, he left his car on the drive, as he was going to run Maeve and Michael back to Kyle's place later on. Aileen was in the kitchen and hearing him arrive went to open the front door ready for him smiling as usual. He stepped in, gave her a hug and a kiss, and before he could move any further Tommy rushed up to him. "Dad – Dad- Michael and Maeve are outside, we have had fun today." Horatio laughed, ruffled Tommy's hair and followed him outside.

"Hi guys. Just give me a few minutes to have a shower and change my clothes, and I will join you."

"Take your time Horatio," said Michael turning his head lazily from the lounger. "I am very comfortable where I am right now."

Horatio smiled, and moving across to Maeve on one of the other loungers bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared. After his shower, and a change of clothes he wandered into the kitchen to see Aileen who was preparing dinner, and asked, "Have you all had a good afternoon Sweetheart? Tommy clearly has."

"It's been lovely Horatio, go outside and join them. I'll bring some drinks out in a minute; dinner will not be ready for about an hour. They just want cold pineapple drinks, but would you like a coffee?"

"A cold drink is fine...I'll wait for the drinks and carry them out for you."

Once outside he handed the drinks around and then sat down on a lounger next to Michael.

"What sort of day have you had Horatio?" asked Michael.

"Not bad, pretty run of the mill stuff. Sorry I had to go in today guys."

"No problem Horatio, we have had a lovely time here today. I have to say you have a fabulous place."

"Thank you - we like it. I thought we might have to move when we knew Hannah was on the way, but Aileen loves this place as much as I do, and as we have three bedrooms, it works, although we have unfortunately lost the spare bedroom to the nursery."

"Anyway, I want to thank you both again for coming here, and being Hannah's godparents. It means so much to both of us."

"It is an absolute honour Horatio," Maeve responded. "I have had lots of time to cuddle her today, she is simply gorgeous and a great credit to both of you, and I so enjoyed the christening and party. It was lovely being with our friends, and meeting all your work colleagues. Everyone was so friendly."

"I totally agree with Maeve. It was a wonderful day all round," said Michael.

"Michael, I also want to thank you for talking to Kyle's young friend. Amy was apparently in awe of you, and was thrilled that you took the time to speak to her."

"I enjoyed my chat with Amy; she is obviously a very bright young lady. However, I did not pull any punches Horatio. It is a tough profession, and I told her that a lawyer's job is particularly hard for women, not because of lack of ability because there are many fine women lawyers, but because of the arrogance of many male lawyers, and the politics and back stabbing that takes place. You have to learn to watch your back. It should not be like that of course, but ambition can cause one to be ruthless. It is something I despised and fought against the whole time I was in Office."

"I suggested that if she wanted to study law, it might be best to go to university and try studying general law, and become a solicitor. Less stressful, especially as to be a good lawyer you have to give one hundred per cent commitment and that it can take over your life to such an extent that you practically have no social or home life."

"She seemed like a very nice young lady and it was clear that Kyle likes her. Is she his girl friend or, just a friend?"

"Not sure yet Michael; Yesterday was the first time we were aware they knew one another. But I do know her personally." And because Tommy had gone back inside, Horatio proceeded to briefly tell them Amy's story.

Soon after Aileen called them in as dinner was ready. They ate in the dining room, and sat down to grilled salmon, with an orange glaze, broccoli spears, roasted red skin cubed potatoes dusted with parsley and dill herbs, and a side salad of tomato, green and red peppers. Horatio opened a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc to accompany the meal, pouring only half a glass for himself. Following the main course, they had banana splits with a strawberry sauce, vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

An hour later, all having enjoyed their meal, Aileen and Maeve cleared the table while Horatio. Michael and Tommy made their way to the lounge, and a few minutes later Aileen gave them a coffee and returned to the kitchen. Horatio smiled, and guessed the two friends were having a woman's chat.

The men sat there for a while in comfortable silence, and when Tommy left the room for a minute, Michael asked, "Can I ask you something Horatio?"

"Of course Michael"

"I was just wondering... having lived on your own for many years, as I have done, how you found the transition of having Aileen and Tommy coming to live with you here, and sharing your space, followed by marriage and now having a daughter. Was it easy, at the beginning, having had your own space for so long? Forget the here and now, as you guys are obviously such a happy family unit."

Horatio gave Michael a quizzical look, startled by his question.

"Michael, it was the easiest thing in the world. For the first time in my life, I felt real happiness, and absolutely loved them being here. To be honest with you, while I do like my own space sometimes, there were many times, before I met and fell in love with Aileen, that I felt lonely once I came home from work. Too much solitude allows you to think and dwell on all the problems, you think you have in life. I never had the chance to find out what it would have been like with Marisol living here. But my life changed forever when Aileen and Tommy first stepped through the front door."

Horatio paused for a minute in deep thought, and then to Michael's surprise he said, "Do you know Michael - I didn't have a happy family life as a kid, and was envious of kids who did. There was not much love in mine or Raymond's life, my father was a violent bastard, and we felt his fists and belt more times than I care to remember and I so wanted to be part of a happy loving family."

Michael winced, what he, John and Sharon had suspected was obviously true.

"I'm sorry Horatio, and even sorrier we didn't notice anything as kids."

"No worries Michael, I didn't want anyone to notice, I felt embarrassed and ashamed. I bunked off school a lot back then."

"Anyway, I have that loving family now, and had to wait too many years for this to happen, and it was all down to you guys getting me to New York under false pretences, and many times I have silently thanked you for taking that action. Meeting Aileen and falling in love with her was just the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I admit I do still like my own space sometimes, but not often these days, and if I want that I just go to the study, and Aileen and Tommy both respect that, but the door is nearly always open, so they know they are not shut out - they can come in any time if they want me."

"I still have the odd occasion when I bring a work situation home with me, but I don't hang on to it for very long as Aileen is always there to listen and understands me so well. I could not ask for anything more right now. Life is perfect on the home front with Kyle also fitting in so well."

"Anyway, what made you ask – Do you have some doubts about us?"

"Good lord no Horatio. Seeing you all so happy yesterday made me realise that at our age, we are not too old to start a new life with someone, and I finally asked Maeve at your party last night to marry me and I am happy to say her response was to say yes," said Michael with a shy grin on his face.

"Michael, this is wonderful news," said Horatio standing up, with a beaming smile on his face. "Congratulation, my friend," he said, as he embraced Michael now also standing. "I couldn't be more happy for you, Maeve is a wonderful person, and believe me you will not regret it for a single moment. When the right woman comes into your life it changes forever. Just grab that happiness Michael you have also waited too long for this to happen."

"Why didn't you tell us last night? We could have added the announcement to the celebrations."

"No we couldn't Horatio. We didn't want to step on your celebrations for a single second, but somehow it just seemed the right time to propose. A happy evening, with friends all around us - It was perfect."

"Do John and Sharon know?"

"Not yet - As Aileen is Maeve's best friend, we wanted you two to be the first to know. We will let them know as soon as we return to New York tomorrow."

A few seconds later, there was a shriek in the kitchen, and then Aileen and Maeve came wandering into the lounge laughing happily together.

"Horatio, guess what...?"

"I know Sweetheart - Michael has just told me."

Horatio moved across to Maeve and embracing her said, "This is wonderful news, I am so happy for you both." Then he whispered in Maeve's right ear, "Michael is a good man Maeve."

Then stepping away from her he said, "I think this news calls for a celebration drink. We have a bottle of champagne in the fridge, which we never got around to using when given to us to celebrate Hannah's birth, so let us open it now. I cannot think of a better occasion. I'll be back in a minute."

Horatio went to the kitchen, and removing the champagne bottle from the fridge popped the cork expertly, and poured the champagne into four wine glasses allowing only enough to taste for him and to make a toast, as he would be driving soon.

As he was about to leave the kitchen Tommy caught him and asked, "Dad what is all the noise about? You all just woke Hannie up."

"Do what...?" Horatio responded with a frown.

"You just woke Hannie up, she isn't crying now though. She stopped when I went to see her."

Horatio gave a wry smile. He guessed that at some stage his daughters name would be shortened - but he would always call her Hannah.

"Okay Tommy let me just take these glasses into the lounge. Your mom is enjoying herself with Maeve and Michael, so let's not worry her...I'll go to see Hannah."

After taking the drinks to the lounge, Horatio went to their bedroom and sure enough, Hannah was awake, laying on her back and kicking her legs in the air, her kicks were getting stronger now and she kicked him in the face as he leaned over her. "Well now aren't we getting a strong little girl," he said as he tickled her tummy.

When she smiled at him, he could not resist lifting her out of her cot, and nestled in his arms he took her with him back to the lounge. "Seems we woke this little one up," he said as he sat down in an armchair with her.

"Tommy wants to know what all the noise was about, thought you might like to tell him Maeve."

"Come here Tommy," and taking his hands in hers Maeve said, "You do know that Michael and I have been good friends for a while now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well what would you say if I tell you that last night at the party, he asked me to marry him?"

Tommy beamed. "That means you will be just like Mom and Dad, and Sharon and John."

"Yes eventually, we don't know yet when we will get married, we haven't set a date yet."

"Will you be happy for me Tommy?"

"Yeeeeeesssss...I love you and Michael."

Maeve gave him a big hug and with Michael looking on fondly, she said, "We love you too Tommy."

Horatio stood up then and with Hannah cradled in his left arm he raised his glass, with his right; and said, "Congratulations Maeve and Michael, you have made a wonderful few days even better. I can't think of two nicer people getting together, and we are so happy for you."

Then Horatio heard his cell phone ring, and looking around for it he realised he had left it in the dining room and handing his daughter to Aileen he went to retrieve it and picking it up and seeing the caller ID he smiled.

"Kyle"

"Dad, I'm on my way home from the Academy, we had a late training session this evening, and I was wondering if you would like me to pick Michael and Maeve up to save you a journey. I will be passing your place in about fifteen minutes."

"That would be good Kyle. Thank you. See you soon."

Looking at Maeve and Michael as he returned to the lounge he said, "That was Kyle; he is going to pick you up. He will be joining us in a few minutes."

When Kyle arrived Tommy immediately told him. "Maeve and Michal are going to get married."

Kyle looked askance at Michael, who nodded his head, and with a beaming smile Kyle offered his congratulations. Then added, "Thank you once again for talking to Amy last night Michael, she really appreciated the time you gave her."

"Was my pleasure Kyle."

A few minutes later Michael quietly asked Horatio if they could step outside for a minute, and once outside he said," Horatio, I was wondering what you would think about me coming to Miami and taking the MDPD prosecutors job that is apparently going to be vacant in three months time. James asked me last night if I would be interested."

Horatio raised his eyebrows in surprise at this news. Then smiling he answered, "Well, I think that would be fantastic. The criminal's in Miami, and their defense lawyers, would not know what hit them with you prosecuting. Our conviction rates would soar."

Michael laughed. "I don't know about that Horatio."

"I am just not sure yet, I haven't said a word to Maeve, there hasn't been time to discuss it yet. There is a lot to consider and truth to tell I am not sure I could uproot from New York, although I must contrarily admit the challenge is appealing. However, Maeve has a good job in New York and one she enjoys. Then I share Johns office with him...I just do not know right now. Maeve would be near her best friend here in Miami though, and strictly speaking, she would not have to work if we came here, although she likes to work. But- who would keep their eye on your apartment in New York? "

"Michael, you have only just had this idea thrown at you. Go home and discuss with Maeve, and take it from there, you may be surprised at what she thinks. Moreover, never ever worry about our apartment. Maeve has been so good keeping her eye on the place, but I am sure we could work something out."

"Proposing and getting a job offer on the same day is pretty mind boggling my friend."

"How much time, has James given you to think about it Michael?"

"One month, and then I have to give him a final answer one way or another."

"I doubt I can do it Horatio...New York is in my blood. But thank you for listening - it helps to think out loud when talking to a friend. You will be the first to know what we decide."

Then they stepped back inside and thirty minutes later, Michael and Maeve left with Kyle and from the back car window they waved to Aileen, Horatio with Hannah in his arms, and Tommy standing in front of them and they waved back. Then as the car pulled away, Michael rested a hand on Maeve's knees and said, "They are good and strong together Maeve, and so will we be." Then he kissed her softly on her lips, and Kyle smiled as he saw this through his inside front window mirror, he was happy for them, he liked Maeve and Michael, they were good and decent people as were John and Sharon.

Once Kyle's car was out of sight, Horatio handed Hannah over to Aileen, and went and parked his car in the garage, while Aileen put Hannah back in her cot.

When Horatio returned, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "What a wonderful first year of marriage this has truly been Sweetheart."

Then Tommy piped up and said, "Mom and Dad, I think it has been a good year too."

"Well I am pleased to hear that," said Horatio lifting a giggling Tommy up into his arms and a hug.

Aileen gave them a loving smile as she stood there thinking there were no words that could say how much she loved Horatio and the children, which included Kyle.

Horatio was so right - it had been a wonderful first year of marriage, and she was looking forward to many more.

The end

A/N - Thank you for reading and for the reviews which are always so welcome. I hope you enjoyed, and that if you did you keep me company with the next story

My next story Shadows of the Past (Part 2) is a long story, my longest story too date and continues immediately where the first part finished, and commences with Michael and Maeve's return to New York, and thus still in the timeline of 2013. Almost immediately Michael asks for John Kelly's help and what they find out will ultimately affect Horatio big time. His Nemesis Ron Saris is back and is out for revenge...Horatio will fear for his family, and Yelina makes a return. At one point Horatio is disappointed with one of his team, and at another James Burton will have Horatio's back for him and calls on friends for help. There will of course be family life and a few surprises, and some basketball thrown into the mix. Some new characters will emerge and one will become a valued friend in more than one way to Horatio's family.


End file.
